Lady Elizabeth's Legacy
by Trixfan
Summary: Who is Lady Elizabeth and what is her connection to Netherfield? Why is Netherfield let at last? How long did it lay unoccupied and why? What of the Legacy? Commencing with a subtle variation from the book, the mystery of Netherfield is uncovered, one elusive clue at a time. PIP, unedited.
1. I: Netherfield is Let at Last

**AN - Just a short exert from on of my new works. It will be short, about twenty thousand words and is half done. For those of you wondering, NO, I have not forgotten those stories that are published and half finished. I hope to add another chapter to Unusual Path to Happiness very soon.**

* * *

"My dear Mr. Bennet," said Mrs. Bennet, wishing to mention a particularly scintillating report received from Mrs. Long not an hour ago. Unable to contain her excitement, her voice increased in pitch and volume. "Have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

For his part, Mr. Bennet smirked, allowing one eyebrow to rise. His wife of four and twenty years had recently returned from the small market town of Meryton, where the ladies exchanged little but gossip. He knew to what she referred and more so, what she wished to gain from the conversation. With five unmarried daughters and the estate entail from the female line, his wife's only goal in life was to find husbands, preferably rich and well connected so she might be comfortable in widowhood.

"Indeed," he answered in an aloof tone, "I have heard. Oh did you not know the gentleman of Meryton have as much interest in Mr. Bingley as their wives."

With this declaration, Mrs. Bennet appeared somewhat discomposed. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper who often though herself overtaken with vexation or nerves. Therefore the lady, quite obviously, never considered her husband, nay any man of her acquaintance, capable of such gossip. Mouth opening and closing, Frances Bennet could not find a word to say. Such was quite an accomplishment for her longsuffering spouse.

"That is not all I have to impart," Mr. Bennet professed, standing to pace the length of the drawing room. The attention of his five daughters firmly fixed upon him, he let out a slight chuckle. It appeared he had silenced them all, if but for a moment. "Mr. Bingley is a young man of large fortune from the north of England. His family's prosperity arises from trade. It is said he has four or five thousand a year. Further, his father wished to purchase an estate but passed on before being able to do so, leaving the young man the funds to settle and become a gentleman."

Sighing liberally, he turned to face Mrs. Bennet, hands linked behind his back. Fast losing his humour, such sport paled rapidly when pertaining to his somewhat silly wife. "It so happened, that Mr. Bingley came from town on Monday in a chaise and four to see Netherfield, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately. He is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week. It appears the young man is single, and therefore must be in want of a wife. I should think that a good thing for our girls. What say you, Mrs. Bennet?"

The wind taken out of her sails, Mrs. Bennet frowned before rallying tolerably well. "Then, my dear," she implored, "you must go and see Mr. Bingley immediately he comes into the neighbourhood."

"I see no occasion for that," at the end of his patience with his wife, Octavius Bennet began to lay the foundation for his escape. Unfortunately he knew to which Mrs. Bennet's thoughts tended. Soon she would take a fit of nerves and retire to her chamber with the salts, leaving the house in uproar. "Perhaps I shall send him a letter, then you and the girls may go to deliver it. Or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley may like you the best of the party."

Kitty and Lydia giggled at this exclamation, for they knew not to what their father's sardonic reference tended. Jane's serenity and ability to see good in everyone, wished the comment to be a complement to her mother. Mary, her nose in a book, ignored the entire scene for she had seen too many just like it played out while the family took tea or dined together. Only Elizabeth felt the sting of her father's words and comprehended how he had come into such knowledge.

"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," Mrs. Bennet's nasal whine escalated with the increasing distance of her retreating husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."

"Mama," Elizabeth responded, "we shall surely meet Mr. Bingley at next month's assembly, if not before. I am certain one our neighbours will invite us to dine with the family from Netherfield and there we will be introduced."

Mrs. Bennet turned on her least favoured daughter in a moment of spite. "Enough of your impertinent opinions, Miss Lizzy. Mrs. Long has nieces to marry off. She and any other ladies of our acquaintance will keep Mr. Bingley to themselves, so we are never to know that gentleman. You father is determined to see us all in the hedgerows, for he has a will of iron. Once he has made his mind up, he will not change it. How ill he uses my poor nerves."

"Your poor nerves," Mr. Bennet shouted from his book room, before closing his door, "have been my old friend these four and twenty years."

"I am sure," Jane soothed, "Papa will call upon Mr. Bingley as he would any new neighbour."

"Oh, no he won't. If only we had had a son," the lady wailed, quite lost to all reason by this time.

Elizabeth looked to her elder sister. Rolling her eyes, both knew what would follow, for at least once a month their mother took to her bed with the same complaint. Jane, her countenance serine and comportment well versed in the art of diplomacy, called for Mrs. Hill, their housekeeper. Within a few minutes, Mrs. Bennet was ensconced in her room making as much trouble as possible without the ability to affect a change to her liking.

By and by, Mr. Bennet did his duty and called on their new neighbour, as was proper and courteous. Indeed, Longbourn was one of the first estates to make itself known to the neighbourhoods' most recent addition. Mr. Bennet was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the gentleman made sport of his spouse when informing Mrs. Bennet of the fact some days later. Now the acquaintance had been made, it could not be undone. Her effusions of joy forced the master of Longbourn into his book room.

Mr. Bingley returned the visit a few days after the initial association had been formed. Hearing tales of the five very handsome and amiable ladies inhabiting Mr. Bennet's estate aided his prompt call. Understanding why Mr. Bingley chose to make Longbourn his first foray into Hertfordshire society, Octavius found it amusing to keep the young man from the company of his daughters.

Before long, Mrs. Bennet took advantage of the association and issued an invitation to dine at Longbourn. She wished the gentleman to know her daughters, even if Mr. Bennet denied them such pleasure. Much to her displeasure, Mr. Bingley was forced to visit town the following day. There he would collect a large party and thus declined until some later date. It was rumoured there were to be twelve ladies and seven gentlemen in the house party, all of whom would attend the assembly. On the night of the assembly, the entire populace of Meryton held their breath. When Mr. Bingley entered, he accompanied his sisters, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, her husband, Mr. Hurst and his friend, Mr. Darcy.


	2. II: The Meryton Assembly

**AN - I plan to leave the initial three chapters up until I have this story finished. In these introductory chapters, there are only subtle differences from the original, which indicate the direction of the story. It's about half done now so I hope to have it complete and ready to go by the time Altered Beginnings is completely published. It will depend completely on my muse.**

* * *

"Not so many ladies then," Lizzy quipped, watching the party enter the austere room.

Standing with her sister Jane and Charlotte Lucas across the floor, the friends observed Sir William welcome their new neighbours. As few homes in the area boasted a ballroom large enough to hold all four and twenty families, the Red Lantern Inn was reserved for the monthly assembly. Little could be done to disguise the surroundings, although the ladies of Meryton attempted to hide any tell tail signs of the chambers original purpose.

"They are very elegant," Jane commented softly, watching from behind her fan.

Sir William expounded the ostentation of St. James's palace after his knighthood. The young women, having listened to the story many times, knew their little assembly room could not compare to even the humblest ballrooms of London. Lizzy noticed Mr. Bingley's sister's dismiss all and sundry with a swift glance at their surroundings. They did not appear delighted with the society they entered as their noses tended to be held decidedly in the air.

"Better pleased with themselves, than what they see, I think," Elizabeth loaded her tone with sarcasm. Watching the finely dressed women, their gowns liberally accentuated with the best Brussels lace, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst disdain infused their countenance.

"Miss Bingley is to keep house for her brother," Charlotte, who had been introduced to the entire party, indicated the lady. "She is the one with the orange turban."

"Orange," Lizzy attempted to swallow her amusement. "Oh, it is not truly **_Orange_**. Would you not consider it a shade of the colour, Charlotte? Marmalade, no, defiantly carrot. Whichever, surely that cannot be considered fashionable, even in London Society!"

"It is hideous, is it not?" Charlotte agreed in a soft tone. "Mrs. Hurst's gown is of a similar colour, although a much deeper tone."

"I could not agree more," Lizzy smirked with a twinkle in her eye. "Which is her husband? The taller gentleman?"

"The other," Charlotte answered with more than a little amusement.

Although plain of feature, Charlotte's character was anything but. Few in Meryton understood Elizabeth's veracity and wit, nor could they match her intellect. Miss Lucas formed and kept the acquaintance as both young women were keen of understanding, even if they demonstrated quite different characters.

"Better and better," Lizzy teased. Although handsome, Mr. Darcy displayed the same disdain as Mr. Bingley's sisters upon entering the ballroom. Observing the party closely, Charlotte continued to impart what intelligence she had gathered with a dry sense of humour.

"Mr. Darcy did not say five words altogether," Miss Lucas's tone displayed her delight at that gentleman's imprudent behaviour, "while taking tea at Lucas Lodge. He stood by the window and his mind remained fix beyond the pain for the entire half hour. I am sure there was little of any consequence to elicit his undivided attention in the prospect."

"Perhaps the rich can afford to give offence where ever they go," Elizabeth managed a soft laugh. The expression in Charlotte's eye stated she agreed with this summation. "We need not care for their good opinion."

"Do not speak so, Lizzy," Jane scolded, glancing between the friends without a hope of understanding their humour. "Mr. Darcy may improve on closer acquaintance."

"I believe Mr. Bingley shall," Elizabeth conceded. "I reserve my opinion of the rest of the party by deferring to your better judgement, Dearest Jane."

Once it was known by the general populace of Meryton that Mr. Darcy was in possession of ten thousand a year, the gentleman became quite the topic of conversation. Hearing his wealth and connections openly discussed, Darcy found his humour evaporating rather rapidly. It seemed this society, like that of the ton, were only interested in securing a rich husband for their daughters, sisters and nieces. He detested such displays and did not care to hide his foul mood. Indeed, it seemed to aid his purpose in avoiding society, allowing him to skulk against the closest wall.

Mr. Bingley, soon after entering the assembly, made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room. That gentleman's lively and unreserved character recommended him to the entire neighbourhood. That he danced every dance displayed Mr. Darcy and his aloof manners in a poor light. The Master of Pemberley did not stand up with any but Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley though gentlemen were few and more than one lady was is want of a partner. Such a fact was eagerly witness by every mother, and much remarked upon.

Miss Elizabeth, obliged to sit down for two dances, chose to reflect on the great difference in amiability of the Netherfield Party. Both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley stood near enough for her to hear a conversation between them. Darkness to light, aloofness to amiability, the two could not be more different in character or looks as the conversation between the men demonstrated.

"Come, Darcy," Bingley implored, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not," his arrogance shone bright. Looking around, Darcy's eye caught of a young woman not two yards from his position. Taking care to appear the superior gentleman, he said, "you know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening. Several of them are uncommonly pretty. You cannot deny it Darcy!"

"Bingley, you astonish me," Darcy spat. "I see little beauty, and no breeding at all."

"Darcy, I shall never understand why you go through the world determined to be displeased with everything and everyone in it," Bingley returned, a little displeased at his friend's indifferent countenance.

"And I will never understand why you are in such a rage to approve of everything and everyone that you meet," he returned severely.

"May I remind you," Bingley allowed the pique he felt to colour his tone, "the people of Meryton are to be my nearest neighbours? What is not to approve of, especially when I have been dancing with the most beautiful creature I ever beheld!"

"Then you had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles," Darcy suggested, his countenance souring, "for you are wasting your time with me."

As the night wore on, Darcy heard himself described as the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come into society again. A pair of fine eyes attached to the young lady who overheard his conversation with Bingley, moved around the room. Amusement in her playful manners, she was readily accepted by all and eagerly listened to. Many found delight in whatever she had to say. While Darcy had not disparaged the young lady personally, his comments might not been seen in a prudential light. He felt, rather than heard, Miss Fine Eyes amusement in his faux pas.

Darcy, somewhat familiar with ladies' fashions through association with Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst and his sister, came to appreciate the quality of cloth Miss Fine Eyes wore, even if her gown was several years out of date. Plain, it suited her pleasing figure. He could see no distinction in the young Miss over any other lady at the assembly, especially when he discovered Mrs. Bennet to be one of her ill-mannered relations. Although he regretted the harsh words spoken in a fit of temper, Darcy had little intention of becoming acquainted with the local ladies. After hearing his character so maligned, Darcy refused to stand up with anyone, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst included.

Some weeks later, after dining with the four and twenty families in the district on several occasions, Darcy became increasingly appreciative a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman. Bingley's growing attraction to Miss Jane Bennet also concerned the Master of Pemberley. While the first could easily be ignored, the second needed to be curtailed forthwith. Mrs. Bennet did not hide her object, that of marrying off her daughters to men of wealth and position. It seemed to Darcy, she had chosen his friend to fulfil that wish with her eldest. While Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth Bennet were all that could be considered ladylike, their position in life was so decidedly below both his and Bingley's that marriage to either young lady could not be considered anything but a degradation. They had best quit the neighbourhood before Charles fostered expectations in the young woman, and thereafter, the local populace.

* * *

A retelling yes, but did you manage to capture the hint of things to come?


	3. III: Jane Takes Ill

**AN - So, it appears few of you have any idea as to the direction of this story. More hints, although they be subtle, are in this chapter.**

* * *

The evening the gentlemen of Netherfield dinned with the officers, Darcy heard of the expectations held by the people of Meryton. It seemed Mrs. Bennet had been overly eager in spreading rumour of impending nuptials between her daughter and Bingley. While few were brave enough to openly wish Bingley joy, Darcy overheard many officers remark on his luck at capturing the beauty. They did not wish to be saddled with such a mother in law or her very silly younger daughters, even with the inducement of a handsome wife. Indeed, Miss Lydia Bennet was looked upon as less than a gentleman's daughter ought. This reputation in the relatives of a potential wife, her complete lack of connection and wealth could do little to further Bingley's entry into gentle society.

It was not until returning to Netherfield on the day Miss Bennet took ill, that Darcy began to suspect a deeper attachment on his friends' side. The worry Charles displayed over the sick lady now occupying his best guest room, bar that Darcy inhabited, told a story. He questioned his housekeeper to ensure all had been done for Miss Bennet. Indeed, Bingley solicitations were well beyond that of a host and more like those of a lover.

Bingley's amiable character allowed him to form acquaintances easily where ever he went. He obviously attracted young women with his happy, open countenance. Yet Darcy had never seen him so enamoured of a particular young woman. Thus, he questioned Bingley on his plans with regard to the estate, rather than his intentions toward Miss Bennet. If he could discover the length of the lease, Darcy might begin to comprehend the intensity of the danger and take appropriate measures to guard his friend from a most imprudent marriage.

"We have been over this before," Bingley said, somewhat disgruntled. After sending a servant to Longbourn in foul weather, appraising Mr. Bennet of his daughter's ill health, he wished to settle before a fire with a glass of his finest port. "My attorney, Mr. Jenson, was given strict instructions. He was to seek a property not more than thirty miles from town. I wished to lease for a period of one year with the option of purchase thereafter. Mr. Jenson suggested Hertfordshire as it is relatively impoverished and there are many estates in the region to choose from. I could make numerous mistakes with little consequence to myself or standing in society. After seeing several properties, I settled upon Netherfield the moment I saw the interior of the house, for I knew Caroline would approve and it is an easy distance from London."

"What of the terms," Darcy asked.

"It is most strange," Bingley frowned when questioned by his friend.

"What is strange?" On edge by the serious tone, Darcy requested, "may I see the lease documents."

"Oh, I should have shown them to you for you are acquainted with such matters better than I. Come," Bingley lead the way to his book room which doubled as the estate office. Although Darcy had been in the room many times before, he had never thought to question his friend about the legalities concerning Netherfield. "I have the agreement here. Mr. Jenson found it rather strange, that Mr. Morris insisted I must negotiate again on the eleventh day of June should I wish to continue the lease. He would not say why."

"It is unusual for a period of less than one or two years complete," Darcy agreed, quickly looking over the parchment. For all intent and purpose, Hertfordshire was a good choice for Bingley. Not the poorest county in England, but not far from it, the area had little to attract investment and many empty homes for lease. A young man, new to owning an estate could make many errors while learning the essentials of land ownership without overly taxing his pocket book. "Nothing seems amiss in this contract. I wonder at the date being so arbitrary. Or," his mind making links that only the owner of a large estate might consider, Darcy commented, "perhaps not. Bingley, do you know who legally possesses Netherfield?"

"I do not," he responded. "Although I did ask Mr. Morris and he stated that he was not at liberty to say."

"That is peculiar," Darcy considered, looking for the information at the bottom of the document.

The name and signature of the legal owner was not present, only their agent. Thankfully, Darcy knew the London attorney personally and could make subtle enquiries. Many gentlemen leased their estates when short of disposable income or unwilling to make the effort to improve their lands.

This particular agreement did not appear customary. As such, Darcy believed the circumstance to be somewhat usual and therefore more difficult to ascertain. Uncovering the identity would be nye on impossible if the property were held in trust until the owner came of age. If a lady has come into possession of Netherfield, it was usual that a male relative would have engaged a legal representative on her behalf. Either situation was to Bingley's advantage if he wished to purchase. Yet if both were combined, that is to say, a lady, not yet of age was in possession of Netherfield, her identity would be kept a secret for fear of a fortune hunter gaining her dowry.

"Did your discussion encompass the ability acquire Netherfield, should you wish to settle in Hertfordshire permanently?" Darcy enquired.

"Mr. Morris was most peculiar," Bingley recalled the event. "He said he was not at liberty to discuss more than a lease until next year."

"You have months before you must decide if you wish to negotiate," Darcy said. Silently he began to suspect the truth behind the reason for such an unusual arrangement. Next he wrote to his attorney in town, he would add a line of inquiry about Netherfield and its history with as many facts as he could uncover. It mattered not, except to Darcy peace of mind. Yet he found he could not rest until he uncovered the truth.

Bingley's attachment to Miss Bennet quite slipped his mind with the mysterious discussion until the gentlemen settled before a raging fire with a glass in their hand. Darcy knew, whether the lease was held until June or September would not signify. At present, Bingley had not stated a wish to renew, which indicated his mind had not been swayed one way or the other. Yet, Darcy understood his friend's character only too well. Should Bingley decide upon Miss Bennet, he would accomplish the fact with only a moment's notice. Therefore, Darcy must lay the ground work, especially with Miss Bennet above stairs.

"I heard several officers speak of Longbourn and the family that inhabit," he opened with a bold gambit. "Next to Netherfield, it is said to be the most prosperous estate in the county."

Frowning, Bingley placed his glass on the table between the wing back chairs. "I also heard much I did not know. Mr. Bennet's land is entailed," Charles responded, somewhat disconsolate. "Longbourn has been in that family for six generations at least, according to Lieutenant Sanderson. It is to pass to a very distant cousin who does not carry the name Bennet."

Darcy and Bingley had been introduced to all the officers this evening. Many of the Lieutenants had recently purchased commissions. Being second and third sons, they could not expect their elder brother's prosperity of inheriting an estate. The military brought steady, honourable work, the opportunity to further their careers and the possibility to make their fortune. They also had much to impart, in relation to the local gentry.

"I had not," Darcy commented, becoming more concerned for his friend. "It is a sad truth that many smaller estates are entailed away from daughters. Without a son, and his wife's family in trade, it is no wonder Mr. Bennet shuns society. I do not believe he has endowed his daughters well."

Shaking his head, Darcy felt he had adequately made his point. _And yet_ , he considered the conundrum, _such a situation cannot explain the quality of the fabric clothing Miss Elizabeth, nor her superior manners. Miss Bennet **is** more classically handsome, serene and fashionable but her gowns are constructed with inferior materials and skill. Five unmarried daughters, all out in society, should not Miss Bennet get the lions share so she might attract a marriage first? Why then is Miss Elizabeth held in higher esteem by all but her mother?_

Lost in thought, Darcy wondered at the Bennet ladies ages. The youngest could not be older than his sister, Georgiana at five and ten. Miss Bennet, he felt sure had passed her majority. These disconnected facts somehow made sense to Darcy, although he knew more information would be required to complete the puzzle.

"Darcy," Bingley faced his friend to garner his attention, "what are you implying?"

"While Miss Bennet appears all that is ladylike, her mother is a shrew. Mrs. Bennet has allowed expectations to rise and, I believe, would push any of her daughters into a most fortuitous marriage without affection to secure her comfort. It is an unpleasant reality that the eldest Miss Bennet's should have such an unfortunate family and such low connections," Darcy explained in a despondent tone. "One uncle is the town attorney while the other, I have heard, is in trade and resides in Cheapside."

"What do you mean?" Jumping from his chair, Bingley paced before the fire. Finally facing his friend, he confidently stated, "Miss Bennet would be just as agreeable to me, had she relations enough to fill all Cheapside."

Shaking his head, Darcy captured Bingley's eye and stated in a low, serious tone, "But with such connections, and I can only surmise, a lack of any dowry, Miss Bennet can have very little chance of marrying well. That is the material point."

Little in the way of conversation passed between the two men for the remainder of the evening. Sitting side by side, Bingley nursed several glasses of port while he considered Darcy's words. Darcy let his friend alone, having advised him of the folly of such an imprudent connection. Once the fire died down, they retired for the night. For his part, Darcy would not invite such a conversation again for he believed Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would separate their brother from his object if necessary. The next days, with Miss Bennet taken ill and remaining above stairs, would tell its own tale.

* * *

 **So, have you any ideas yet? I will be posting the next chapter within a week. I think it will give some of you an idea of the direction, at least I hope the hints start to add up.**


	4. IV: Lizzy Comes to Netherfield

**AN - Well, I must say that was an amazing response to the last chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, Fav'ing and following. You have no idea how it has made my fingers, quite literally itch to finish this story. In fact, I have only the last chapter to write. I'm going to attempt to finish and polish this story over the next few days. It will be 10 chapters long and about twenty thousand words.**

* * *

With a deep sigh of regret, Lizzy looked toward Netherfield. The weak sun shone in the early morning sky, signalling the start of yet another day. It would be sometime before she could make her way down to the house and her sister Jane. The Bingley's, Elizabeth suspected, kept town hours which meant they would scares break their fast before midday. Lizzy knew many of the most junior servants had been hired from among the local populace and would give her a report on her sister's health if approached.

At nine, Lizzy spied Mr. Darcy coming from the direction of the stables. Mounted atop his horse, the gentleman cantered across the fields between her position and Netherfield. He, at least, appeared to be more in tune with the country. Taking the chance, she began to walk in the direction of the house. A wisp of smoke began in the kitchen chimney, growing as the maids stoked the great fires into life. It signalled the waking of the estate. As she ventured closer, Elizabeth rounded a bushy hedge, only to come upon Mr. Darcy returning from his morning exercise.

"Miss Bennet," he said, somewhat astonished to find a young woman wandering about the country side, quite alone and well before anyone ought to make a social call.

"Mr. Darcy, I have come to enquire after my sister," Lizzy stated, arching an eyebrow. When the man continued to glare at her, her courage rose to the challenge. "I understand it is impolitic to visit both unannounced and at such an hour, however it cannot be helped. Jane is very dear to me as we are the closest of sisters. Do I ask too much for you to take me to her?"

Sweeping his hand before him, Darcy allowed the young woman to precede him. Surprisingly, Miss Bennet did not turn and request directions to the house. She seemed to know the layout of Netherfield's gardens well enough to go in the direction of the forecourt. Sure footed, her pace quick, Darcy found himself increasing his stride to remain at her side.

"Are you acquainted with the estate," Darcy asked as they drew near the house.

"Jane and I spent many hours at Netherfield as children," she answered, unwilling to give the man more information after his comments at the Meryton Assembly.

Suspecting Miss Elizabeth to be withholding her true association, Darcy continued a step behind and to her left. She did not pause in her journey to the entry hall. "What is the distance between Longbourn and Netherfield?" he asked without warning.

"Three miles, if you travel through town," Lizzy answered automatically. Understanding she had said too much, Elizabeth did not wish to call attention to her slip. "My father's estate is one mile from Meryton in a northerly direction. Netherfield is two miles to the west and south. There are fine roads on which to travel should you choose."

"But you do not, Miss Bennet," Darcy said, noticing the mud at least six inches deep on her gown. It gave an indication as to the method of the young woman's journey.

"No," Lizzy replied, rolling her eyes. "I enjoy the solitude to be found walking in the country side with only God's creatures for company."

"And the distance, should you come across the fields?" Darcy requested, his brow furrowed at the thought of a gentleman's daughter allowed to travel so far without a chaperone.

"Four miles," Elizabeth offered in a soft tone. "Oakham Mount is situated almost at the half way point. I enjoy walking and take in the vista as often as possible."

"I have oft ridden the fence line between the estates," Darcy stated, hoping to elongate the conversation.

"Then you should have observed the paths connecting them," her impertinent side getting the better, Lizzy could not help teasing the stoic gentleman. "It is a somewhat less acceptable method of traversing the distance, is it not, Mr. Darcy? Most especially for a young woman?"

Clamping down on a retort, he did not say another word until they entered the house. Darcy enjoyed being thus challenged but refused to display his pleasure at the woman's humour. Aware of the danger this particular young lady presented with her fine eyes and impertinent opinions, Darcy knew he must guard his heart against feeling more than he should. Never had Darcy encounter a situation in which he felt so uneasy, or experienced the wit of a capable opponent. Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not fawn, or agree, or attempt to please like other young ladies of his acquaintance. No, Miss Elizabeth Bennet seemed almost at odds with any opinion he might voice.

 _At least_ , Darcy considered, _if I were to make such a lady an offer, she would only accept for herself and not the whims of a mother determined to procure her own comfort. I shall have to watch the events that unfold at Netherfield over the next day's very carefully. I feel sure, Miss Elizabeth will manage to secure an invitation to remain while her sister is ill. Such displays an affection that is pleasing, and gives me the opportunity to determine if my superstition in regard to Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth could be correct._

While approaching the house, one of the newly hired footmen opened the door. He had noticed Mr. Darcy and a young lady hurrying toward the entrance. Observing a flash of recognition and expression of concern on the servant's countenance, Darcy recalled the young man had recently been hired from Meryton. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, it would seem, was not only well known in the county, but well respected at every level of society.

"Miss Bennet's room," the footman announced, although he had not questioned the young woman's reason for visiting before acceptable hours, "is on the second level in the west wing, Miss Elizabeth. Shall I request one of the maids to show you?"

"Thank you," Lizzy gave a nod of thanks. Before the young man would scurry away, Elizabeth could no longer hold in her question. "Peters, pray tell me, is my sister well."

Eyes darting to Mr. Darcy, who continued to stand silently at her side, he answered nervously, "I do not know, Miss Elizabeth. I am not bid to enter that part of the house and Miss Bennet's maid has not yet come below stairs. I am sure…"

"Who is my sister's maid?" Elizabeth smiled gently at the nervous servant.

"Sarah Bartley, Ma'am," he stammered, eyes darting to the gentleman stoically standing at Miss Elizabeth's elbow.

"Jane is in excellent hands, then. Thank you," Lizzy's smile increased with this news. "Please do not let me detain you, Peters. I should not like the master to think you in dereliction of your duties."

"You are acquainted," Darcy could not keep the contempt from his tone once the footman bowed low and hurried away to find a maid.

"To some extent," Elizabeth sighed, wondering just how long she would be forced to endure the insufferable man's company. "Meryton is a small town, Mr. Darcy. Even tenant's children require employment, and many choose to remain close if at all possible. Without new situations opening, they would be required to move to a large city and work in a factory. I am sure, Mr. Bartley is just as pleased as Mr. Peters, that his youngest is now in service but a few miles from her family."

"I have lost many tenants to the lure of employment in the mines and workshops," Darcy said a little sadly. "It is most unfortunate they exchange fertile land and the surrounds of nature for overcrowded, unclean accommodation in the cities, toiling from sun up to sun down. The grass is not always greener elsewhere!"

"Is the life of a servant any brighter," Lizzy challenged, her eyebrow rising. "What do Sarah and Peters have but hours of work so another may live comfortably."

Before the gentleman could respond, a maid approached. Curtseying, she offered to take Miss Elizabeth to her sister. For her part, Lizzy was too eager to see Jane to guard her actions. She did not realise her steps preceded those of the young girl supposedly leading her. The action gave away her familiarly within Netherfield House.

Mr. Darcy stood like a sentinel in the entry, observing Miss Elizabeth's every action, his expression guarded while his mind became ever more suspicious. Even with her petticoat and gown covered liberally in mud, she cut a fine figure taking the long staircase one riser at a time. Once again, her morning gown might not be as fashionable as those worn by Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, yet he could discern the quality of the garment. He rather enjoyed the luxury of being able to afford clothing and furnishings made from finest materials.

Darcy could not help but think Miss Elizabeth was intimately acquainted with the interior of Netherfield, more so than a neighbour or infrequent visitor ought to be. In fact, her dress and manners fitted with the increased prosperity of Netherfield rather well. Darcy imagined Miss Elizabeth Bennet as the Mistress of a small country estate such as this, more easily than he ought. Somehow, she appeared to fit Netherfield well. After his conversation with Bingley last night, he determined to find out the association, for it might place quite a different light on Miss Elizabeth Bennet's future prospects.

For her part, Lizzy did not give Mr. Darcy a second thought from the moment she commenced climbing the stairs. At the top of the main staircase, she hesitated not a moment before turning to the guest wing on the west side of the house. Along the other hall were the master and mistress's chambers and other lesser bedrooms for the use of immediate family. The nursery occupied the top floor on that side with the servant's accommodations in the attic space.

Sighing, Elizabeth took in the changes to the hall as she approached Jane's door. Little had been done to this part of the house in many years. Why the original designer chose to place the master's suit on the other side, Lizzy could not fathom. The view from the north-west, across the fields to Oakham Mount must surely be one of the best in the county. It only improved from the corner sitting room, and the attached bed chamber on the floor above.

That though brought a smile, for Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would never know of the fine prospect if they did not trouble themselves to inspect it directly. Surely the self-absorbed, fashionable ladies, who despised the country, would not rouse themselves beyond the family wing. For a moment, she wondered if, perhaps, Mr. Darcy inhabited the rooms as there were, in her humble opinion, the best in the entire house.

 _It would be just like Miss Bingley_ , Lizzy could not help the amused chuckle escaping, _to assign such to her guest due to their size alone. I wonder what Mr. Darcy thinks of our quaint landscape? He is, after all, the Master of a large estate. Surely, he would appreciate the view across much of Netherfield's arable land._

Determined to forget her past associations with this house, Lizzy knocked on the door before her. On entering Jane's chamber, she found her sister lying within the finely appointed room, her pale skin contrasted the rosiness of her heated cheeks. A touch from the back of Elizabeth's hand on Jane's forehead foretold of a developing fever. Unwilling to be separated, Lizzy pulled a chair beside the bed and began her vigil.

"Sarah," she called to the tired looking maid, "I shall sit with my sister. Please go to your bed and rest. I will have someone call you to resume your duties when I am ready to return to Longbourn. Do not fear," Elizabeth reassured, "should Miss Bingley or Mrs. Hurst come, I shall ensure them I insisted, so you might sit with my sister again tonight."

The girl, hardly older than Kitty sighed with relief. Her movements bespoke her fatigue. Surely, she should have been relieved of her care well before daybreak, which did not speak well of Miss Bingley management. Shaking her head, Lizzy returned her attention to Jane.

At length, and when breakfast was over the Bennet sisters were joined by Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. For her part and initially shocked, Elizabeth began to like them when witnessing the affection and solicitude they showed Jane. Neither woman took themselves far from the sick room, speaking in soft whispers when Miss Bennet drifted into slumber. Smiling at their conversation, Elizabeth knew Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would never become her particular friends. They were women strong in the belief of their own fashion and accomplishment, the former only interested in capturing a husband.

The day passed rapidly. Then the clock struck three and the sun set all too soon. Elizabeth felt she should go if she were to make it to Longbourn before full dark. Miss Bingley, looking to her sister, offered their visitor the carriage. While they had enjoyed Miss Eliza's company, neither wished for yet another guest to invade their home for an infinite period.

"Thank you," Elizabeth demurred, still unsettled at the thought of leaving a most beloved sister. The look enough, she knew Miss Bingley did not wish to host her for any length of time.

"Must you go," Jane said, her tone concerned at the parting.

"Would you rather Miss Eliza remain?" Caroline asked. Her tone light, it belayed the flash of irritation in her eye.

"I should be very grateful," Jane replied.

"And I," Elizabeth smiled.

Thus, Miss Bingley was required to extend the offer of her chase and four to a chamber. A servant was dispatched to Longbourn for Miss Bennet and Miss Eliza's clothing, along with a note to Mr. Bennet explaining the situation. At five, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst retreated to dress for dinner while Lizzy and Jane were finally left alone. It would be sometime before their trunks arrived, giving the sisters a moment to remember their past association with Netherfield House.

* * *

 _ **If some of this and the preceding chapters feel disjointed, I have attempted to incorporate Miss Jane Austen's work (but not more than ten percent of the original). I wanted to remain faithful to the book as much as possible, while adding my own plot line. Anyone intimately acquainted with Pride and Prejudice will pick the sentences used. I hope this does not detract from the quality of the work.**_

 _ **Finally, does this chapter increase you understanding? Or are you still trying to make the hints add up. Either way, I'd love to hear you thoughts.**_


	5. V: Called to Dine

**AN - Well, I must say that was an amazing response. Some of you are very close to the truth, others have started my muse for new tales. Would anyone mind if I took the idea and turned it into a story, either short or long?**

* * *

"Miss Eliza," Caroline Bingley greeted, as though she had not left Jane's sickroom but an hour previously, "how is our dear Miss Bennet? Is she much improved?"

"I do not wish to alarm you," Lizzy stated in a quiet voice. Looking around the drawing room, the party were awaiting the call to dine. Mr. Hurst dozed on a lounge beside his wife as she played with her bangles, eyes absent and unfocused on the carpet before her. Mr. Darcy stood by the fire, watching the flames and ignoring the rest of the room. Only Miss Bingley and her brother payed the least attention to Elizabeth.

"Your sister has taken a turn for the worse?" Mr. Bingley sounded worried, as his expression clearly demonstrated. Not waiting for Elizabeth's response, he stood in agitation. Immediately making his way towards their visitor, Charles cried, "I shall call for my personal physician from town, immediately."

"I thank you for your concern, Sir," Lizzy felt her cheeks becoming warm at the attention. "I should not wish to trouble you further."

"It is no trouble," Bingley exclaimed, distress clear in his movements.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth demurred, "if my sister is not improved by the morning, Mr. Jones might be called to attend Jane again. I am sure her fever will have broken by then and I shall bring you a more pleasing report."

Unhappy with this request, but compliant by nature, Mr. Bingley reluctantly agreed to the plan. Returning to his previous seat, he became lost in contemplation. Mr. Darcy, noticing his friends' reaction, turned his consideration towards Miss Elizabeth with every intention of engaging her. Many unanswered questions in regard to the young woman's association with Netherfield circled his mind.

Miss Bingley, observing this sudden movement, contemplated every method by which to decrease Mr. Darcy's good opinion and admiration of Eliza Bennet's fine eyes. Rather put out by the courtesy shown Jane, and now her deplorable sister, Caroline decided a change in the direction of conversation was warranted. Glancing toward Mrs. Hurst, she recruited that lady to her purpose.

Closely questioning Miss Bennet while dining last evening, the ladies of Netherfield decided Jane to be a dear, sweet girl with the most unfortunate connections and no fortune at all. As such, she would do for company while they remained in this barbaric society. Neither Miss Bingley nor Mrs. Hurst wished their brother to become attached to any country upstart nor form a closer acquaintance with this particular young lady. When the Bingley party returned to town, any friendship would be cut as soon as may be. Caroline and Louisa maintained more fashionable and fortunate acquaintances in London than could be found in this savage neighbourhood.

Caroline smirked, her eyes glittering with malice as she began her not so subtle attack. Looking to the hem of Miss Eliza's petticoat, she allowed an eyebrow to rise. "I see your trunks arrived. Your evening gown is a very pretty shade of gold. I do remember it was common in season's past."

"Thank you," Lizzy answered, her brows a little furrowed. She did not inform Miss Bingley that Sarah arranged to bring her evening wear to Jane's room so she might spend every moment with her sister. Cautiously, Elizabeth watched the woman, wondering to what her comment tended.

"Did you enjoy the prospect from your chamber's window," Caroline tittered. "I had thought, with your love of a country ramble, you should find pleasure in the view from your chamber."

"I confess," Lizzy smiled, now understanding the intended insult, "I have not had that opportunity."

"Oh," Caroline glanced to her sister with a significant expression.

"The Rose Room is delightful," Mrs. Hurst finally joined the discussion. "It is situated next to Miss Bennet at the far end of the west hall. I am sure the prospect is not so different from either."

"You are most considerate," Elizabeth succeeded in sounding more appreciative than she felt. In truth, Miss Bingley gave Lizzy and Jane rooms demonstrating their supposed social inferiority at the back of the house. "Should Jane's fever continue, I shall be but a few steps away from my sister. I had intended to spend the night attending her where we shall not disturb anyone. No doubt, I shall manage a glimpse of such a stunning scene beyond my window on the morrow."

Caroline's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Is not Miss Bennet's maid up to the task?" she asked mockingly.

Somewhat frustrated with Miss Bingley's superior attitude and her belittlement of Sarah, Lizzy chose to remain silent. Across the room, Darcy felt the disapproval emanating off Miss Elizabeth. After their conversation with regard to many of Netherfield's recently hired servants, Darcy understood the contempt in which Miss Bingley held anyone beneath her station. With several small estates beyond the borders of Pemberley, most employing locals, he knew the true value of maintaining loyalty among the servants. It appeared Miss Elizabeth Bennet thoughts matched his views in this regard.

"Sarah Bartley is not yet seventeen years old," Elizabeth stated, maintaining her countenance, "and new to service."

Somewhat put out by this, Caroline's tone became more waspish. "I shall call the housekeeper to task…"

"You mistake me, Miss Bingley," Lizzy held on to her ire by a thread. "I have known the Bartley family many years. Sarah is more than capable of the task and devoted to my sister's care. **_I_** should not like to leave Jane's side more than necessary. After all," softening her tone, and attempting to add some humour to it, Lizzy stated, "is that not why Jane requested I stay."

Saved by a footman announcing dinner, Mr. Bingley finally roused himself from his chair to act as a host ought. He meant to escort Miss Bennet to dine, paying her every attention on behalf of her sister. Before he could offer Elizabeth his arm, Mr. Darcy hurried across the room and managed to precede him. Caroline's irritation permeated the atmosphere, as she felt it her right to be attended by that gentleman. Her eyes flashed with indignation, especially as Mr. Darcy waited for Bingley to lead the party, as was proper and courteous.

Once in the dining room, Charles sat his sister at the foot of the table. Darcy indicated the seat to Bingley's right, the place of honour for a lady guest. Peters, the footman known to Miss Bennet, readily pulled her seat from the table. In a quandary, Darcy should sit to the right of Miss Bingley as he was not family and that was a place of honour for a male visitor. However, he wished to be seated beside Miss Elizabeth as he intended to uncover the extent of her history with Netherfield and its previous inhabitants. Thus, he took the place between the ladies, leaving the opposite side of the table for Mr. and Mrs. Hurst.

"Is there to be any sport tomorrow?" Hurst demanded the moment they sat down, ensuring he had his part in the conversation. After the first course graced the table, Gilbert would say little as he filled his plate and concentrated on consuming the contents to the exclusion to all else.

Conflicted, Bingley managed a tolerably disinterested response. "Shall we see what the weather brings?"

Unhappy with this response, Hurst grunted his disapproval. Not waiting for the ladies to be served, he filled his plate. Darcy, somewhat disgusted with the man, once again attempted conversation with Miss Elizabeth, only to be thwarted by the lady on his other side.

"We ladies," Caroline allowed a superior expression to cover her lips, "will be visiting with Miss Bennet."

Charles Bingley understood his youngest sister's motives only too well. She wished to have Mr. Darcy's attentions lavished upon her and demonstrate her ability to manage an estate. Caroline intended to be the consummate hostess, thus proving her ability to become the next Mrs. Darcy. To that end, she would pay Miss Bennet every respect and ensure his friend took notice. However, Bingley knew Darcy had no intention of linking his name and reputation to a woman endowed from trade. Although the gentlemen had known each other many years, initially forming an acquaintance while attending Cambridge, their close friendship commenced but three years past. Darcy's recent loss of his father, causing him to be thrust into the management of the family estates, gave him great insight when Bingley struggled under the same issues.

Caroline and Louisa came to know the gentleman through his frequent visits to Bingley's London home. At every opportunity, Miss Bingley would invite the reticent man to take tea or dine. Triumphant in half of her attempts, Charles sisters learnt of Mr. Darcy's wealth and connections. Miss Bingley meant to have him as a husband. Yet, this foray into the country marked the only the second instance in which Darcy condescended to stay at the Bingley home. The prospect of hosting Mr. Darcy for several weeks and gaining his good opinion too enticing, Miss Bingley meant to make the most of her opportunity. She would not allow someone the likes of Miss Eliza to upstage her carefully laid plans, no matter how fine Mr. Darcy thought her eyes.

An hour, and two courses passed with Miss Bingley holding court to the exclusion of anyone else. Much of her conversation tended in Mr. Darcy direction. Lizzy had to lift her napkin to her mouth several times as the meal proceeded. Her laughter at the ridiculous pretentions of Miss Bingley in the pursuit of becoming the next Mrs. Darcy threatened to erupted. Only her sparkling eyes gave away Elizabeth amusement. Mr. Darcy, for his part, answered either in monosyllabic sentence or not at all. His aloof countenance increased with each volley, but did not deter Miss Bingley. While the game amused Elizabeth, she could not wait for the meal to end and wished only to be back with Jane.

"I believe," Mr. Darcy aimed his question when Miss Bingley finally took a bite from her fork and began chewing furiously, "you spent some time at Netherfield as a child, Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps you could tell us a little of the house's history."

Initially shocked, Lizzy nodded. The action gave her time to collect her thoughts and consider how to carefully answer the question. Leaning in, she lowered her voice to gain everyone attentions. "Netherfield, has always been the most prosperous estate in the county. As such, everyone within ten miles knows of the estate and all its concerns. That, however, has not been enough to save it from scandal."

"Scandal," Bingley cried. "What have you to say?"

"Three years ago," Lizzy managed to keep her face straight, "a gentleman took the lease for a year with every intention of purchase. You see he had been at sea, obtaining the rank of Captain. Having made his fortune, he wished to become a gentleman. Along came his wife."

"There is no scandal in that," exclaimed Miss Bingley condescendingly.

"The wife was twenty years his junior," Lizzy added with a knowing look.

"Such marriages occur," Mrs. Hurst responded, taking a sideways glance at her husband.

"So they do," Elizabeth allowed a faint smile to cross her lips. "But not when the first Mrs. Fischer is still alive and residing in London with her two sons. You see, Captain Fischer went to sea as a young man, returning to England but twice. His wife did not live up to his new station in life upon his retirement. He simply took another from a more prosperous family."

"Shameless!" declared Miss Bingley.

"Indeed," Lizzy now allowed her amusement full reign, "the town folk of Meryton thought so, when the first Mrs. Fischer came in want of her husband. She remained while the younger lady removed from the neighbourhood rather hurriedly. Little was seen of the party after the discovery, although it was said the younger Mrs. Fischer took a cottage but five miles north of Meryton. When the lease was up, Captain Fischer did not request an extension. Neither he nor his 'wives' had the least intention of lingering. They could not be away quickly enough."

"I understood," Mr. Darcy did not seem at all deterred with the sordid tale, "the house stood empty for some years."

"Yes," Lizzy answered. "It seemed Captain Fischer was to be the last resident, until now."

"What of the tenants prior to Captain Fischer?" Mr. Darcy requested. Before Miss Bingley could interrupt, Darcy explained, "whilst we gentlemen dinned with the officers last evening, Lieutenant Sanderson informed Bingley and myself that Bennet's had resided at Longbourn for six generations. I thought it possible you would be acquainted with the details."

Pursing her lips, Elizabeth wondered to what these questions tended. "My father knew the family who held the estate for many years. Mr. Greyson inherited from his father and had but one daughter. Miss Grayson moved to London when her father passed. Netherfield has been let ever since."

 _And may God have mercy on my soul for that untruth_ , Elizabeth's mind rebuked. _Although I have not entirely told a falsehood, just left out a few years. If Mr. Darcy every uncovered the name of the most recent owner, I am certain he would know it. Surely, with his ten thousand a year and a great estate in Derbyshire, he must be of the first circles._

* * *

Well, more confused? Comments are always welcome. Oh, and you might just entice my muse to another story


	6. VI: Definition of an Accomplish

Upon leaving the gentlemen to the dining parlour, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst joined Elizabeth in Jane's room, sitting with the indisposed until summoned to coffee at the end of the separation. As her sister was still very poorly, Elizabeth refused to leave. Later, when Lizzy had the comfort of seeing Jane peacefully asleep under the watchful eye of young Sarah Bartley, she felt it right rather than pleasant that she should go downstairs for an hour or two. On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at loo.

"Will you not join us, Miss Eliza," Caroline asked with a sly smile.

After the interest Mr. Darcy demonstrated in the history of Netherfield, and by association Miss Eliza, she would take every opportunity to separate the pair. Miss Bingley intended to ensure neither had the occasion to be in the company of the other without her present. She should not like Mr. Darcy's predilection for fine eyes to become a fascination. Close association gave Caroline an understanding of Miss Eliza's superior conduct and clothing, increasing Mr. Darcy's attentions and painting the country upstart in a prudential light.

Suspecting the party to be playing high Lizzy declined the invitation. "I shall amuse myself with a book until Jane requires me. I am sure it cannot be long."

Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment. He had few desires in this world. Cards, sport, food and drink chiefly among them. Gilbert Hurst rather felt these to be the pleasures of the landed gentry and his to enjoy. The gentleman simply forgot is wife's dowry of twenty thousand pounds and her brother's good will kept him in the style to which he had always been accustom. Like many others of his class, he cared little for the land which generated his income, so long as his pleasures went uninterrupted.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" Mr. Hurst sneered, looking down his nose at the lady with decidedly country manners. Caroline might tease Darcy about Miss Elizabeth's fine eyes, yet he saw little in the woman beyond the usual. She was tolerable, but would never have tempted him. "That is rather singular," he finished with every intention of ignoring the lady.

"Miss Eliza Bennet," Miss Bingley added haughtily, ceasing her opportunity, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Elizabeth, quite astonished at the assassination of her character with so little provocation. She would never compete with Miss Bingley for Mr. Darcy's attention, neither would she demean another's disposition to such a purpose. "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

There after continued a conversation on Mr. Bingley's limited reading collection when he offered what little he possessed for her inspection. Lizzy thought it a shame many of the books had been removed from Netherfield's library prior to Captain Fischer's lease. Still, Miss Bingley, unable to help herself, then compared her brother's current and meagre offering to the grand room at Pemberley, the estate of Mr. Darcy, containing the work of many generations. It seemed Mr. Darcy's library needed to be praised and admired at some length. While Mr. Darcy said naught, Caroline went in to raptures over the Derbyshire estate, encouraging her brother to settle near Pemberley.

"Upon my word, Caroline," Mr. Bingley seemed somewhat irked by her persistence, "I should think it more likely to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

Displeased with this, more so the fact Mr. Darcy's interest had not been drawn throughout the conversation, Miss Bingley attempted another tact. Mr. Darcy, ignoring the going's on surrounding him, sat at a small escritoire, pen in hand and carefully crafting a letter. Although he did not state the recipient, it seemed Caroline assumed Miss Darcy the only possible candidate. Little did she know, Miss Elizabeth's earlier information on the previous tenants of Netherfield lured Darcy interest to such a degree, he determined to send an express to his attorney in the morning and uncover the legal owner. Quoting what names and facts had been imparted, he offered his opinions which might be investigated and requested any finding be made available to him immediately. In Mr. Darcy's mind, he was coming to one indisputable conclusion and hoped to have his superstition shortly confirmed. Until then, he would continue to watch and learn from those surrounding him.

It proved quite a surprise when Miss Bingley began to speak of Miss Georgiana Darcy. Using this art to proclaim an association she did not share with the young woman not yet out, Mr. Darcy evaded speaking altogether. Miss Bingley then turned the conversation in a different direction and they spoke of what constituted an accomplished lady. More than aware of Miss Bingley's strategy from her appallingly critical comments about Miss Elizabeth's appearance this morning, Darcy did not wish to continue the woman's hopes of becoming the next Mistress of his estates.

"All this she must possess," added Darcy with an intimidating frown, hoping to bring the discussion to a close, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women," Elizabeth could not help her impertinent tongue. "I rather wonder now at your knowing any."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?" declared Mrs. Hurst.

As much as Lizzy would have like to respond with, "I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united," she knew it would be an untruth. For there had been a single woman of her acquaintance who possessed all this and more besides. A Lady not only in name, but temperament as well. Each day both Jane and Elizabeth tried their best to emulate Lady Elizabeth and felt they failed dismally.

 _What would she think of Miss Bingley and her sister?_ The thought brought a sad smile to Elizabeth's lips. The answer was obvious. Lady Elizabeth would have seen them as little more than uncouth, rude beyond measure and attempting a place in society well above their means. _And what would she think of me, teasing Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy with my acerbic wit? I should have been soundly scolded, while we laughed about it after I had been punished. I must learn to keep such thoughts contained within my mind._

"I do not doubt the possibility," she reluctantly answered when the silence lengthened. Unconsciously, Elizabeth's countenance changed to one of great sorrow. "I do doubt that there should exist, even among the first circles, many such women."

"It would seem," Darcy's intense stare turn on her as he seemed to read her mind, "you have been in the presence of such a woman and admire her greatly."

Unable to fabricate a falsehood with such a penetrating glare, Elizabeth lowered her eyes now misting with tears and found the words, "I have known such a woman and still admire her greatly," slipping from her tongue. "And now I must beg your forgiveness. I have been away from my sister for too long."

Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley could not have answered had their lives been depended upon it, for Miss Eliza's countenance was one of such sadness it quite astonished them. In the deafening silence that followed, Lizzy made her hurried escape. Tears ran down the side of her face as she mounted the stairs. She did not stop at the first level, but continued on to the second with swift footsteps. At the door to the corner sitting room, she paused for a moment to collect herself.

 _Dare I enter_ , she questioned. _What if Mr. Darcy is quartered in this part of the house? Should I be discovered I would have little excuse? Yet I must, the need to see, to touch and feel overwhelms me._

Hands shaking from emotion, Elizabeth finally found the courage to open the door and stepped into the room. In an instant, long forgotten memories flooded her mind, creating a maelstrom of feeling she'd thought long buried. Unable to stay in the sitting room for long, Elizabeth continued on to the sleeping chamber. A fire had not been set in the grate, candles remained unlit, making the space cold and dark which meant Mr. Darcy could not be housed in this section of Netherfield. Elizabeth felt the monumental sigh leave her lips at the thought of Lady Elizabeth's private rooms remaining untouched. Curtains drawn against the night, Lizzy immediately opened them wide. Enough moonlight seeped into the room for her to see the furniture covered in deep shadow.

"I shall return tomorrow," she whispered into the empty space afraid to stay long with the cool night air biting into her uncovered flesh, "when the sun is shining and I can see the changes that have been made."

A sound, footsteps if Lizzy did not miss her guess, approached. Without a second though, she bolted for the service stairs, ensuring the door closed silently as she entered. The moment the door shut behind her, darkness, blacker than she remembered, surrounded her. Holding her breath, she listened, placing an ear against the wood. The footsteps, barely discernible, entered covered in the soft fabric of house slippers. They did not proceed very far into the room, nor exit with any hurry. Uncertain who followed or why, Elizabeth Bennet would not give them the satisfaction of finding her in a part of the house she had no business attending.

She did not know how long it took for the person on the other side of the partition to leave. Teeth beginning to chatter with the biting cold, Elizabeth held her position. Only when she heard footfalls becoming softer, and the passage of several minutes' pass, did Lizzy feel safe. Wanting to return to the room she remembered, and all the memories it contained was not practical. Yet she promised to come back on the morrow. Turning, she felt for the rail and made her way along the dark corridor, then down the servant's stairs. On either side of the landing, secret entries to both Jane's and the Rose room were hidden. As both were now occupied, a single candle burnt in the wall sconce. It would light the way between the chambers for any maids and had been the passage Sarah used to fetch her gown earlier in the evening.

 _If but you knew_ , Lizzy managed a wain smile as she entered her sister's room, _these are the rooms Jane and I occupied as children, you would have given us any other._

Shocked by the sudden appearance of her mistress as Elizabeth opened the door, Sarah muffled a scream. "Oh, Miss Lizzy, you gave me such a fright."

"Lizzy," Jane called, her voice little more than a croak, "have you been to see Mama?"

"Sh, Jane, all is well," Lizzy soothed, rushing to her sister's side. She did not want Sarah or any other uncovering their secret. Nor did she want their association with Netherfield to become common knowledge, above or below stairs.

"Miss Lizzy," Sarah whispered. At her mistresses' nod, the girl continued, "I think Miss Bennet's fever has addled her mind, for she thinks she is back at Longbourn and has been asking for Mrs. Bennet and you the last quarter hour."

"Go and fetch some rags and a bowl of iced water," Lizzy ordered. "And blanket the fire a little before you are off to the kitchen. We must keep my sister and the room cool. Sarah," she looked the girl in the eye, "do not tell anyone of my sister's condition. If Jane does not improve by the morning, Mr. Bingley is to send to town for his private physician. We will not worry the family unless it is necessary."

With a curtsey, the girl disappeared through the aperture Elizabeth used only moments before. Dipping her handkerchief into the pitcher of water beside the bed, Lizzy placed the square of linen on Jane's forehead. Next, she removed several blankets from the bed, leaving only a sheet covering her sister.

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth knelt beside the bed, "the Good Lord is looking down upon us, for in your delirium you almost gave away our secret. We must continue to let the history of Netherfield be an enigma, for few know of our association to this house. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley must not know of Lady Elizabeth's tenure or the bequest in her will. I do not fear for myself, but you, my dearest sister. Mr. Bingley must love you for yourself and not the fortune you remain ignorant of. Neither of us should marry for less than respect and affection, just as Lady Elizabeth refused all the suitors her father demanded she marry."


	7. VII: Mr Darcy's Secrets

Darcy, ever stoic, ceased his attention to the parchment before him, intrigued by the conversation in the room. He did not quite understand how a discussion between the ladies became so serious in such a short period of time. One moment Miss Elizabeth's laughing eyes had been directed at Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and the absurdity they considered truly accomplished, the next found her almost in tears. Oh, he had played his part, simply to observe how Miss Elizabeth would react to his rather dry wit. She had taken the bait, hook, line and sinker. Recalling every word and action, Darcy found the page before him more important than ever. He must complete his missive and have it away by morning.

Silence greeted the remainder of the room after Miss Elizabeth's hasty exit. The Bingley's sat, astonished. Caroline's mouth opened and closed several times before she laid her cards on the table, signalling an end to the half-finished game. Unsure how to react to the stifling atmosphere, Mrs. Hurst followed suit. Bingley did not care to continue, so threw in his hand before standing to pace the room in agitation.

"Well," Caroline started, her gaze bouncing between Mr. Darcy and the still open door, "what an ill-mannered display, not that I should expect more from such savage society."

"Really, Caroline," Bingley turned on his sister.

"If you will excuse me," Darcy interrupted. Standing he gathering his papers. Bowing to Miss Bingley, he exited the room with every intention of finding peace and solitude in his chambers. As Darcy climbed the stairs, Simons, his valet, appeared at the top.

"Sir," he greeted. The meaningful expression on his countenance.

"Although I know you to be dedicated to your role, Simons," Darcy managed a slight smile, "you are rarely seen outside my chambers. What is it you have to say, Man!"

"A young lady came up the staircase some minutes ago, Sir," Simon's eyes darted upward, toward the next level, "in some distress. I believe I may be able to shed some light on the situation."

"You have been talking to the servants?" Darcy asked. Simons had his ear on every wall in Pemberley. As such he would often bring snips of gossip to his masters' attention. The man did little without reason, or at the bidding of Darcy when he wished to uncover information. In this, his trusted retainer had been, so far, unable to loosen the lips of Netherfield's staff.

"I have taken the opportunity to discuss moving you to the third floor with the housekeeper," Simons continued easily. "With two unchaperoned young ladies now in residence, Mrs. Nichols agreed to have the rooms made up in the morning and will place two footmen in the hall tonight. She wishes you to see the apartments before deciding. I am told the corner suite has quite a magnificent prospect across Netherfield and is the largest in the house."

"Very good," Darcy sighed. He knew the man, who served his father before him, had only the Darcy reputation in mind. It would not be the first time a scheming woman attempted a compromise. In this instance, he suspected Miss Bingley took the opportunity to seek out his rooms under the guise of visiting with Miss Bennet. However, his illusion to Miss Elizabeth's flight and the possible direction of her escape surprised Darcy. Did his valet mean for him to follow? If he should be found in her company, the lady's reputation would be compromised.

"I have not had the fires laid in, or the candles lit," Simons said, handing his master a three-pronged candelabrum. With a raised eyebrow, he gave Darcy the signal. Obviously the man believed something worth Darcy's while awaited above stares.

Sighing, Darcy took the gaudy candleholder, while handing off the half complete parchment. Simons would know what to do with it. It appeared his valet considered his person in imminent danger from something or someone, however that person was not Miss Elizabeth. Darcy would have to uncover the what or whom after first making his choice of new bed chamber this very night. The letter to London would have to wait. With a weary sigh, he commenced climbing the staircase to the level above.

As he entered the corner sitting room, suggested by his valet as most suitable, Darcy though he heard someone moving around in the attached bedchamber. Stopping, he looked around the softly lit room. The candles threw out a small, dim circle of light. Nothing in his immediate radius seemed disturbed. Yet, faint words, whispered in a familiar feminine voice came from the room beyond.

"I shall return tomorrow, when the sun is shining and I can see the changes that have been made."

Making haste, Darcy caught the soft close of a servant's door. _Curiouser and curiouser,_ Darcy's mind supplied. The curtains had been opened, as if someone were inspecting the room. A shiver ran the length of his body as the biting evening air invaded his clothing meant for a heated drawing room. _Whoever was in this room, and I suspect it was Miss Elizabeth, means to return. I shall have Simons move us in the morning without informing anyone but Mrs. Nichols. Perhaps, then, I shall receive some of the answers I seek. For now I must write to my cousin Linley and Mr. Forayer to shed some light on this situation._

Slowly turning to exit the room, Darcy encountered Peters, the footman known to Miss Elizabeth. The man stood at his station, outside Darcy's second-floor chamber door. The young man, who on closer inspection, could not be older than eighteen, seemed ill at ease. After entering his sitting room, Simons appeared, which did not bode well for Darcy completing his letters any time soon.

"Sir," Simons greeted stoically, "did you find what you were looking for?"

"I believe so," Darcy replied, watching his valet carefully. The man was not finished. "We shall move to the corner room when you can arrange it." When his retainer nodded, but did not move, Darcy could not help the sigh. "This seems to be turning into a long night, Simons."

"Indeed, Sir," Simons declared. "I believe the footman, a Mr. Peters has some information you might like to hear."

"Then send the young man in," Darcy said, hiding his annoyance. Yet, Simons had been instrumental in questioning the staff about the history of Netherfield. So far he had gathered only snippets as most of the senior servants came with Bingley from town. The recent hires had taken time to warm to Simons. "Peters, I understand you are new to service."

"Aye, Sir," Peters responded, retaining his nervousness. In the young man's estimation, the only time a senior servant or master wished to speak boded ill.

"Your position here, Miss Elizabeth Bennet informs me, leaves you able to visit with your family when you are able," Darcy knew he would need to settle the boy before he could obtain the information Simons felt worth his wile.

"Aye, Sir," Peters stumbled, glancing sideway to Simons.

"Go on boy," the valet used a quiet, compelling tone Darcy had never heard before. As if speaking to his grandson, Simons said, "you need not be afraid of the master. Tell him the secret of Miss Elizabeth and Netherfield."

"It is not a secret," Peters stated, "just not something the townsfolk speak of often, especially to strangers."

"What is not a secret," Darcy felt at a loss.

"Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth growing up at Netherfield," Peters explained.

"I understood," Darcy played his cards very close to his chest, "that Mr. Grayson's daughter owned Netherfield, and it has been let for many years. I do not see how the Miss Bennet's could have such an association with the estate, apart from their being neighbours."

"Miss Grayson left for London as a young'n and never returned," Peter recalled the stories his father told. "Everyone knew of the entail and how it was broken by the two Mr. Grayson's. Miss Grayson, she married very well and had little need of Netherfield. That is when Lady Elizabeth came. Eccentric, that's what my Papa called her."

"Do you know of Lady Elizabeth's family name?" Darcy asked.

"I don't recall anyone ever addressing her as more than Lady Elizabeth on the rare occasions she came into society. That is why few knew of Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth's childhood at Netherfield," Peter said.

"There were not out?" Darcy questioned.

"Oh, Mrs. Bennet demanded her daughters return when the time came," Peters recalled. "I remember Miss Lizzy walking the fields around Netherfield and Longbourn as a child. She played with my sister, Grace when she brought baskets to the poorest or blankets and clothing to those in need. Always kind to us tenant children, though she was brought up high by Lady Elizabeth."

Although Simons and Darcy continued to quietly question the footman, they gained little more in the way of Netherfield's history. Dismissing both servants, Darcy settled at his desk. Crushing the parchment he commenced in the drawing room this evening and consigning it to the fire, he began with a short note to be sent express in the morning.

 _Linley,_

 _I hope you remember Charles Bingley, whom we met at Cambridge. I am staying at Netherfield Park, which Bingley has leased in Hertfordshire. I find the circumstance very strange, for the estate is two and twenty miles from London and the lease to end on the 11th June next. I know you will be as suspicious of these details as I, for in every particular the house matches your mother's descriptions of the estate inhabited by your godmother, Lady Elizabeth. I have uncovered that a lady by that name inhabited Netherfield for many years, and took under her guardianship two ladies from a nearby estate. I believe one of them to be your betrothed._

 _I urge you to come as soon as you are able._

 _Your cousin,_

 _Darcy._

Sitting back, Darcy continued to consider his options. If Linley were to come to Netherfield, it would make more sense that he had occupation of the corner suite. If Miss Elizabeth did return, compromise would not be an issue, for, in his mind, she was engaged to his cousin already. The agreement had been of some duration and planed by his aunt and Lady Elizabeth with the permission of Linley's father. Darcy would have to approach Bingley in the morning, requesting an invitation for his cousin, Viscount Linley. At this time of year, Linley would be at his estate in Surry and the express would take at least a day to arrive. Knowing Linley, the man would arrive at Netherfield before the week was out. He had become anxious as to the character of his betrothed and would take the opportunity to take her likeness.

With yet another sign, Darcy turned his attention to the second and more difficult letter. Mr Forayer had been a classmate of himself, and his cousins, Richard Fitzwilliam and Michael Linley at Cambridge. It was that association, and saving reputation of the third son of Lord Henry from ruin by Wickham's misdeeds, that cemented the friendship between the four young gentlemen.

 _Mr. John Forayer_

 _Office of Forayer and Associates_

 _Middle Temple Lane_

 _Middle Temple_

 _London_

 _My Dear Mr. Forayer,_

 _I am writing to you on a most delicate matter and mean to call in a debt owed in the aid of finding the conformation I seek. I hope you recall, while at Cambridge together, we became acquainted with a young man by the name of Bingley in our final year at that institution. I should now call Charles Bingley friend and am staying with him in Hertfordshire. He has lately taken a lease on a property known as Netherfield Park, near the market town of Meryton. It is twenty-two miles from London. The direction can be found on the reverse of this letter. I shall be residing here until the end of November, so you may direct any correspondence to that address, unless you require my presence in London to discuss the situation._

 _If, as I suspect, this direction may seem as familiar to you as myself, I can only put it down to one reason. It is connected to the betrothal of Viscount Linley. I cannot be sure this is the exact estate but from the moment I entered Netherfield house, it meets every particular I remember from my aunt's descriptions. I have taken the time to question the staff carefully, especially those who have been hired recently from the local town. Either they do not know of the previous Mistress, or the lady's identity is deliberately being withheld from all in our party. Either way, it is the lease Bingley signed that first give me much unease. The terms are unusual to say the least. To find your name as a signatory in lieu of the owner, aroused my both my suspicion and concern. I am interested to know if you have more understanding as to the direction of Linley's intended than you have previously offered. The family ties subsisting between yourself, Linley and the Darcy family, even Colonel Fitzwilliam would make you a most judicious choice, having made the law your life's work and being related, although distantly, to all._

 _The information I have on the estate has been gathered from servants, local militia and a young woman I believe has an intimate acquaintance with Netherfield. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who's birthday I suspect may be the 11th day of June with her coming of age next year, is the daughter of a country squire. Mr. Bennet's family have held an estate called Longbourn, which boarders Netherfield, for six generations. As such, this information may not be reliable for the young woman is reluctant to give more than passing details. However, she is intimately acquainted with the interior of the house and it's surrounds. Miss Elizabeth is also staying within the house, attending her sister who fell ill while dining with Mr. Binley's sisters. I find her manner of comportment and dress, although many years out of date, equal to that of our cousin's station. Indeed, her character is full of lively wit, a perfect match for Lord Linley. She shall be able to navigate the town on Linley's arm with poise and grace. As such, I have sent and express to Surry, requesting he attend Netherfield, so he may come to know Miss Bennet._

 _So, my question is this. Did Lady Elizabeth Forbs purchase Netherfield Park from Miss Grayson two and twenty years ago? Miss Elizabeth assures me the Grayson family held the land for many generations. Mr. Sanderson, a local militia officer confirmed Mr. Grayson and his father broke the entail when his wife parted from this life at the birth of their only child, a daughter, so she might inherit. I understand Miss Grayson was removed to school and never returned to live permanently at Netherfield. It is said a great lady from town held the lease for many years, before Captain Fischer took it and scandal fell upon the estate._

 _Although I have endeavoured to uncover the identity of the lady, few are willing to impart such details to a stranger. Being of a retiring nature, she came into the local society but rarely. However, I have heard the Mistress of Netherfield referred to only as Lady Elizabeth, and it was whispered she had two daughters that were seen only when the travelling coach took to the London road and returned some months later. I suspected Miss Elizabeth and her elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet, are the young ladies seen by the local populace. I have only had this superstition confirmed this evening. It is now established that the Miss Bennet's spent the entirety of their youth at Netherfield, educated and refined by Lady Elizabeth._

 _On this point, I am confused. If this woman should be Lady Elizabeth Forbs, are they her natural daughters, given to Mr. Bennet to raise for their protection, or is the truth more scandalous and the reason only you were able to act on Lady Elizabeth's behalf in this transaction?_

 _So I ask you to write explicitly as to your association with Netherfield and the current owner._

 _Sincerely_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

The letter finished, Darcy re-read it several times. The relationship between himself and Forayer was tenuous. Although he referred to the man as cousin, it occurred through two marriages. Linley was the only son of George Darcy's sister, Lady Pembroke. John Forayer was related to the Darcy's though his aunts husband. Still, that connection had not been uncovered until after Wickham blamed young Forayer for taking the virtue of a gentlewoman and promising marriage once she was with child. Once again, Darcy, knowing Wickham's proclivities, managed a solution where neither man found themselves married to the young woman, yet her reputation was saved.

After sanding and sealing the letter, both sat on the ornate desk in his sitting room. In the morning, he would have Simon's find the most accomplished express rider and have them off, along with a note to Bingley's physician, if Miss Bennet required further attentions. Darcy would have to wait for the responses. Until then, he would continue to watch Miss Elizabeth and uncover more of her history with Netherfield.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this begins to answer some questions. I think it shall pose one or two more.**


	8. VIII: Memories

Elizabeth passed the chief of the night in her sister's room. Sarah, her faithful companion, fetched and carried those items required to cool Jane's fever. Working together, the young women felt there were winning the war against the heat emanating of their patient. Around two in the morning, Lizzy could feel a difference on her sister's skin. By three, she knew the worst had passed as Jane settled into a peaceful sleep.

Rising from the bed, Elizabeth stretched her aching muscles from the hunched over position required to tend her sister. Arms high in the air, she found a yawn escaping. Her body tired and craving sleep, Lizzy's mind remained active. She knew going to her bed would not produce slumber, only thoughts she did not wish to consider and memories that would be better left in the past. Looking around, Elizabeth sighted Sarah, who had fallen asleep sometime after midnight. Smiling at the fatigued girl, Lizzy chose to let her rest.

"Do I dare?" she whispered, looking to the wood panelled wall longingly. With a deep sigh, she once again spoke to herself. "If I do not, I shall never rest easy."

Taking the mere stub of a candle from the bedside cabinet, Elizabeth Bennet crept to the servant's door and silently made her way through the portal. Climbing the stairs, Lizzy knew she would find both solace and misery in her intended destination. Careful to ensure no one occupied the room, Elizabeth cracked the door not more than an inch. Waiting several minutes, until her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she searched the area. Only when reassured no one occupied the room, did Lizzy step through the portal.

"How I have wished to visit this chamber for many years," Elizabeth said in a cautiously, quite tone filled with heartache. "I have not had the opportunity. Mama Bennet forcing Jane to travel horseback had more of an effect than she could ever understand. I know Papa would not wish either of us to spend any length of time at Netherfield, for he knows how strong our attachment."

The curtains she'd earlier pushed to the side, remain so, letting some of the moons bright beams into the room. Nothing disturbed the quiet, diffusely lit space. Letting her courage rise, Elizabeth held the candle before her and boldly stepped into the chamber. Even at this late hour, when few would be about and fewer still might challenge her presence, Lizzy felt nervous. She did not wish to be caught in this part of the house and feel the need to make an explanation.

"Where shall I start," she whispered, a sad half frown upon her lips. In the pale moon light, every item appeared an insipid shade of blue-grey, as if sad and lonely. Only the candles warm glow added a measure of welcoming colour, returning the room to its former glory. The remembrances flooded into Lizzy mind.

Letting the servants' door close, she stepped into the middle of the room, vigilantly glancing around. Holding up the candle, Elizabeth's eyes took in every aspect of the chamber. Little had changed in the years since she had last visited. With each article the room boasted, memories came flooding back, and with it, emotions she never thought to feel again.

Lizzy's first memory of this room occurred at five years of age, although she and her sister removed to from Longbourn two years prior to that recollection. Jane, then seven, could remember coming to Netherfield in the months leading up to their mother's fourth confinement. Mary would have been but a babe in the nursery and their mother happy to have her third girl cared for by nursery maids, for she gave little trouble. A toddling three-year-old Elizabeth getting into all kinds of mischief was a different matter entirely. So, against the wishes of their Papa, the eldest Bennet girls had been shipped off to Netherfield post haste.

Mrs. Bennet, sure this child would be the long-anticipated son and heir, had little concern in fostering her daughters. Initially Jane wondered how she had offended her Mama to be removed to Netherfield. Lady Elizabeth, treating the girls as her own, soon replaced their mother in the children's affection with her sound judgement and impeccable manners. Lizzy could not remember a time before Lady Elizabeth became their Mama. Such did not bode well for her future relationship with Mrs. Bennet, which had become tepid at best as the years passed.

Only time cured Lizzy and Jane of any disillusionment in regard to Mrs. Bennet's skills at rearing them as her daughters. They found her manners to be somewhat vulgar, her personality nervous, her ideas ill formed, stemming from a lack of education and refinement. Along with her constant lamentations of not bearing sons, she took every opportunity to introduce her female children into society early and seek husbands in the most inappropriate fashion. Had it not been for Lady Elizabeth, Jane would now be married to a man who had written several lines of very bad poetry to her at the tender age of fifteen.

Turning her attention to wall where a painting once occupied the space above the amore, Lizzy recalled sitting for the artist. He had complained bitterly that the small child would not be still. Mama had simply laughed and told him to do his best. From the moment the picture was complete, it hung in Lady Elizabeth's sleeping chamber, so she could wake to the sight of her girls each morning.

Yet more memories assaulted Elizabeth. Turning to face the bed, an image formed in her mind. Smiling, she recalled that long ago day in June.

"Today," Lady Elizabeth smiled, this being Jane's seventh and Lizzy's fifth birthday, "I have given us all a present. I ordered a new bed to be made. It shall be big enough for all of us. Especially on those night were the thunder and lightning strikes."

The joyful thoughts brought a smile to Elizabeth's lips. Jane hated the noise, while she detested the sky filled with light. On such nights, Jane and Lizzy would scurry up the servants' stair case and jump into Lady Elizabeth's bed. Instead of rebuking the girls for their lack of decorum, she would gather one girl on each side and snuggle them all under the covers. Then she would tell them the story of thunder and lightning.

"Now my little Lizzy, the light is but The Almighty demonstrating his displeasure," Lady Elizabeth said in a whisper.

"Who has displeased God?" she asked in be wonderment.

Each Sunday the party travelled to Longbourn parish to hear services. Afterwards they dined with their Mama and Papa Bennet before returning to Netherfield. Lady Elizabeth ensured the girls knew who gave them life. She also ensured they knew their Christian obligations to the Bennet family. Above all this, she ensured they knew she loved them as a mother ought.

"Have you done your duty to your Mama and God?" Lady Elizabeth asked. The child nodded bringing a smile to the lips of her mother. "Then the lightning will not strike our Netherfield, for I know Jane could not displease anyone."

Always curious, Lizzy demanded, "then who is at fault?"

"Ah, that we are never to know," replied Lady Elizabeth, "for God keeps his own council on such matters. Besides it is not for us mortals to know, lest we lay blame."

"Mr. Brown was struck down by lightening last winter," Lizzy commented, remembering the story. "He was not a bad man."

"We do not to know the transgressions of another against God," Jane offered in a timid voice.

"Quite right," Lady Elizabeth responded. "Thunder and lightning do not visit us very often, which means God is displeased but rarely."

"What of the thunder," Lizzy asked. She always loved these nights and the tales her Mama would tell. Mama's voice, always soft and soothing, calmed both girls and lulled them to sleep.

"Thunder, is but his voice following. Once his displeasure is done, so is the light and sound," she finished. "You know it never lasts long, and once it is done, it is over. It is a lesson we must master, it is our Christian duty. Now, Little Lizzy and Jane-girl, it is time for us to sleep. I shall see you in the morning. For you both have lesson that must be learnt if we are to go to London for the Masters when you are old enough."

A tear slipped down Lizzy's cheek at the memory. The monstrous sized four poster bed still graced the wall opposing the windows. The servants had needed to bring it into the room piece by piece. It took several carpenters more than three days to put it right. The wall behind the bed had been panelled in wood, as Lady Elizabeth adored the look and feel of natural products. After that came the fabrics and seamstresses to make the curtains, bed fittings and cover the furniture. Rich golds, deep reds and other autumnal tones were used to bring the outdoors into the chamber. Even the paper covering two of the walls complemented both the richly polished wood and fabrics used in the bed linens and furnishings.

"Oh," Lizzy cried, tears beginning to fall upon her cheeks as her knees became weak and failed her, "how I miss you."

Another memory forced its way into Lizzy's conscious. Now eight, Lady Elizabeth called her girls into the private sitting room attached to her bed chamber. This clear April day, the sun condescended to shine brightly beyond the corner windows which framed Oakham Mount splendidly. Lizzy would rather be out in the gardens, exploring nature, yet they stood before Lady Elizabeth, shaking with fear. Both expected their world to turn upside down and very soon. Papa Bennet had been most severe on Sunday after service. He wished for Jane and Elizabeth to return to Longbourn and take up permanent residence.

"Elizabeth, can you not stand still?" Lady Elizabeth demanded, yet there was a twinkle in her deep brown eyes.

"I am trying," Lizzy almost whined.

"Yes, you are young lady," the older woman could no longer keep her mirth contained, "you are most trying. How you do try my nerves. Oh, do not look so forlorn, Jane-girl, you shall not be returning to Longbourn while there is breath in my body. Your Mama Bennet has enough trouble containing the three daughters she has. I called for you as we are to go to London after your birthdays and stay two months complete. It is time your childish gowns were used for playing and nothing more. In town, we shall have new clothes made for you and several masters will be at hand to improve your skills at the harp and pianoforte."

Such excitement filled Netherfield Lady Elizabeth ordered her townhouse opened a fortnight early. In town, little fingers were tutored in the correct placement, bodies clothed in the softest fabrics and new playmates found in the nursery. Jane would never know, at least not until her birthday many years in the future, that she had met the man Lady Elizabeth intended for her future husband.

"Oh, Jane," Lizzy said mournfully, "if you do not find happiness with Mr. Bingley soon, you shall be married to a man you have not seen since your fifteenth birthday. I do not care that he is a Viscount and will one day inherit the Earldom Lady Elizabeth's father lost as he could not sire a son."

With these depressing thoughts, returned to Jane's room through the servants' door. Her sister lay comfortably in her bed. Reassured, Lizzy took herself off to the Rose Room. It also stirred many memories. However, fatigue overtook her. Removing her gown and stays, she fell into bed and a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **So we get some of Lizzy's history with Netherfeild, but a number of new questions.**


	9. IX: Two Days at Netherfield

Early the next morning, Lizzy awoke to Sarah shaking her. It seemed Mr. Bingley sent a parlourmaid to enquire after Jane, as he could not wait for the household to break their fast. He requested if a note to his physician should accompany Mr. Darcy's express rider, who was to go to London this morning. With a smile, Elizabeth had the pleasure of being able to send a tolerable answer as to her sister's improved health, declaring even Mr. Jones attentions were no longer required.

"Sarah, can you fetch my green gown," Lizzy requested, already half way through her toilet when the girl returned. "You need not stay, Jane and I do very well without a maid as our younger sisters tend to give poor Bessy more than her fair share of work. You are exhausted, go to your rest. I think Jane shall be well enough so that you might take up your usual position tomorrow."

A smile gracing her features, the maid gave a quick curtsey and did as command. Mrs. Nichols, the housekeeper, allowed Sarah to continue serving the Miss Bennet's as their personal maid. She could not be happier, even if she put the noses of many more experienced girls out with her elevation to lady's maid. Peters and the other domestics hired from Meryton, although new to service, protected their own, and more especially Miss Lizzy.

"Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst," Lizzy sounded less astonished then she felt with the superior sisters descended upon Jane's room for a second day. It appeared the two elegant women condescended to wait on her sisters once again this morning. They passed the socially acceptable pleasantries easily, although Elizabeth could not find it within her to like either, especially after last evening.

"We should like to keep Dear Jane company before going to break our fast," Mrs. Hurst stated, taking the seat closest to the bed.

"Perhaps you would enjoy some time rambling in the garden," Miss Bingley added, a sour note in her tone and malicious glint in her eye.

"Go, Lizzy," Jane encouraged, "for I know how you love a ramble in nature."

With a nod, Elizabeth quickly escaped the room. After an emotional night, firstly tending Jane and then sleeping fitfully, she felt the need to be outside. Enjoying an hour's freedom in the grounds closest to the house, memories came from every aspect of the newly manicured garden. Most were happy, childish remembrances. Only a few drew tears, while others forced a chuckle. On the whole, the ramble cheered Lizzy as little else had done since coming across Mr. Darcy yesterday.

The rest of the morning proceeded as had the day before. In the evening, Elizabeth joined the family first to dine, then reassured of Jane's welfare, attended the drawing-room. The loo-table, however, did not appear. Mr. Darcy was writing, and Miss Bingley, seated near him, was watching the progress of his letter and repeatedly calling off his attention by messages to his sister. Mr. Hurst and Mr. Bingley were at piquet, and Mrs. Hurst was observing their game.

Elizabeth took up some needlework, only to become sufficiently amused in attending to what passed between Darcy and his companion. The utter absurdity of Miss Bingley's comments as to his writing forced Lizzy delight into her expressive eyes. It became a challenge to remain silent. It seemed Mr. Darcy used these hours in the evening to attended his correspondence, in spite of Miss Bingley's almost constant interruptions.

 _As would I_ , Lizzy lowered her head to hide her smile, _should I be pursued by such an vexatious woman determined to attach herself in marriage. Yet if Mr. Darcy constructed a letter to his sister yesterday, can this still be the same missive? Although the man writes slowly and deliberates over every word, I can scarce believe he should require several extra hours to ensure his meaning. And what of the express he sent to London this morning? Does Mr. Darcy control his estate via correspondence when absent? As Mr. Hurst would say, how singular._

"Oh!" cried Miss Bingley, returning Lizzy's attention to the conversation before her, "Charles writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest."

"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them," cried Mr. Bingley, "by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents."

"Your humility, Mr. Bingley," Lizzy felt honour bound to defend the gentleman against his sister, "must disarm reproof."

"Nothing is more deceitful," Darcy suddenly placed his pen in the holder and joined the conversation. His eyes zeroed on Miss Elizabeth, "than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast."

By this means an argument, of sorts, continued, whereby Lizzy heard Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy speak more than all the words they had uttered since coming into Meryton society. Unable to resist, she entered the conversation in opposition to Mr. Darcy and to defend Mr. Bingley's amiability. Finally, it was Darcy who ended the discourse, however much he had enjoyed clashing swords with Miss Elizabeth.

"I see your design, Bingley," Darcy commented. "You dislike an argument, and want to silence this. I shall concentrate on my task at hand and finish this letter. Perhaps, some music would aid my endeavours. Although it is not my place, would you indulge us, Miss Elizabeth? I should like to hear you play."

Being asked in such a way, Lizzy could hardly refuse. Until now, she had managed to exhibit only when the Netherfield party were not in attendance. Many in Meryton knew of the eldest Miss Bennet's talent for music. Taking up a position on the stool, memories of the hours of practice in this very room assaulted her. Rising to the occasion, she ruthlessly supressed all thoughts of the past. A sneer appearing on Miss Bingley's countenance, that lady obviously though Lizzy would fail in her task. Warming her digits, and perhaps out of spite, Elizabeth lay her fingers elegantly on the ivory keys. Remembering the notes and timing of the little-known piece by rote, she put her heart into the uplifting music which had been her Mama favourite.

Miss Bingley's mouth hung open, Mrs. Hurst was scarcely less astounded at the intricate fingering. Mr. Bingley clapped while jumping from his seat. Only Mr. Darcy did not appear surprised. Indeed, he had expected no less, should his theory prove correct.

"Your technique is most impressive," Darcy commented when the applause stopped. "No one allowed the privilege of listening could think anything wanting. I should like to know the composer, for my sister would enjoy the delightful emotion held in these notes, should she be able to master it."

Embarrassed by such praise, Lizzy managed, "it is a little-known piece. The composer, a Mr. Carle Davis* has not yet been recognised by society."

"When his music is heard, I am sure he shall gain much praise by society in general," Darcy returned.

Throughout her performance, Elizabeth could not help observing how frequently Mr. Darcy's eyes were fixed on her. Now she sat across the room while Miss Bingley played and Mrs. Hurst sang at her side, he continued his unwavering gaze. She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object to so great a man. Further unnerving her, Mr. Darcy crossed the room when Miss Bingley paused in her exhibition to choose a new piece.

"Do not you feel a great inclination, Miss Bennet, to seize such an opportunity of dancing a reel?" he stated loudly enough for Miss Bingley to hear. For his part, Darcy intended to test his theory further in respect to Miss Elizabeth. He had watched her dance at the assembly but hardly taken any notice. This time he would keep his concentration and observe her movements from within the dance, if they lady would oblige him.

Quite astonished at the invitation, Lizzy could not help her biting retort. "Do you now consider us particularly acquainted?" she demanded, remembering Mr. Darcy's cutting words from the assembly. "Or perhaps I am no longer a punishment to stand up with?"

"I should hope we are acquainted well enough to share a dance, and have I not requested you stand up with me?" Darcy returned continuing to gaze at her piercingly. Ashamed the conversation with Bingley formed Miss Elizabeth's first impression of him, Darcy wondered how to correct the mistake.

"What of beauty and breeding," Lizzy probed.

"I see both in abundance," Darcy stated, a slight quiver starting to turn up the corner of his lips. This young woman's wit lived up to his expectation. "Although I should not have said such things where any young lady could hear them. I am, most heartedly, sorry for any offence caused and can only apologise most profusely for my words."

"Then, Sir, I shall stand up with you," Lizzy compromised, feeling his apology should be rewarded. Although she did not know to what his attentions tended. Like Mr. Darcy's stares, she could not attribute them to any direct cause.

"Miss Bingley," Darcy requested, "would you consent to play a reel?"

Elizabeth, having expected to unsettle the man was instead amazed at Mr. Darcy's gallantry, and to a lesser extent, Miss Bingley's agreement. She had stated her objections with such a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner, Lizzy hoped she made it difficult for anyone to be affronted. It seemed, in this instance, she had been successful. Darcy, never being so bewitched by any woman, believed himself to be in some danger, should she not be engaged to his cousin.

Miss Bingley saw enough to be overwhelmed by jealousy. With Mr. Darcy requesting she play, she dare not refuse as she wished to continue to attain his good opinion. The following day, Miss Bingley did everything in her power towards the recovery of her dear friend Jane, and therefore the removal of Miss Eliza from her home and Mr. Darcy's attentions. In those moments she found the party without Miss Elizabeth, she tried to provoke Darcy into disliking her guest, by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance. Irked by the fact she could not make the reticent man rise to her bait, she attempted a different tact.

Mrs. Hurst, after sitting most of the morning with Miss Bennet, tempted Elizabeth to join her on a walk before breaking their fast. Jane, well aware of her sister's preferment for the outdoors, insisted they take a turn about the garden. By design, the ladies heard Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy on another path. The sisters had conspired to bring about this every opportunity.

"I did not know that you intended to walk," said Miss Bingley, pretending confusion. She cared not if Eliza Bennet overheard the one side conversation, rather hoping she did.

"You used us abominably ill," answered Mrs. Hurst, "not telling us that you were coming out, or we should have accompanied you."

Lizzy looked to Mr. Darcy and noted his frown. The ruse was as transparent as glass. When Mrs. Hurst attempted taking the disengaged arm of Mr. Darcy, he deftly evaded the lady. Indeed, he moved quickly before Miss Bingley could reattach herself, offering his arm and attentions to Elizabeth. Unable to decline, Lizzy placed her hand at his elbow, cautiously so as to make the contact as light as possible. After last evenings dance, she could not make out the gentleman at all. Here, at Netherfield, among those of long acquaintance, he seemed all ease and affability. Mr. Darcy had apologised for his abdominal behaviour the night of the Meryton Assembly, but did not care to give a reason. Lizzy knew she must guard her heart, lest her opinion of the man change from insufferable to something more pleasing.

"This walk is wide enough for our party, if Miss Elizabeth and I follow," Darcy stated. As he had the day she wandered into Netherfield's grounds, Mr. Darcy swept his hand before him, ushering the ladies to lead the way.

"We had better go into the avenue," Miss Bingley responded, her tone barely civil, "then we may walk together."

Although Lizzy wanted to decline and run back to Jane, she could not. She thought only of returning to Longbourn in a day or two. Jane was already so much recovered as to intend leaving her room for an hour or two this evening. Parting from Netherfield would be a sweet sorrow for the Bennet sisters, but the break must be made without ceremony, and soon.

These thoughts occupied the morning stroll. Lizzy inattention pleased Miss Bingley who dominated the conversation. Mr. Darcy tried to engage Miss Elizabeth by repeated requesting information about Netherfield due to her childhood association. Lizzy managed to navigate the assaults with her usual wit and charm until Caroline declared herself well versed in her homes history. To her outrageous assumptions, Elizabeth managed to keep all but a small, delighted smile from her features.

Spending the remainder of the day attending Jane, the dinner bell chimed before Lizzy felt ready to face the Superior Sisters once again. Calling the house to dine, Elizabeth sighed with regret. Dressed by Sarah, who Lizzy now addressed as Bartley in deference to her new position as ladies' maid, Elizabeth ensured Jane's comfort before descending to the drawing room. The evening meal went as expected with Miss Bingley taking every opportunity to subtly draw Mr. Darcy's attentions. When the ladies removed after dinner, Jane was welcomed by Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley with many professions of pleasure. Somewhat astonished by the change, Lizzy had never seen the women so agreeable as they were during the hour which passed before the gentlemen appeared. Their powers of conversation were considerable. They could describe an entertainment with accuracy, relate an anecdote with humour, and laugh at their acquaintance with spirit.

When the gentlemen entered, Miss Bingley's eyes were instantly turned toward Darcy, and she had something to say to him before he had advanced many steps. He addressed himself to Miss Bennet, with a polite congratulation, followed by Mr. Hurst and finally Mr. Bingley with many warm salutations. Mr. Bingley then sat down by Jane, and talked scarcely to anyone else.

Elizabeth, at work in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight. She also comprehended Miss Bingley choosing the second volume to Mr. Darcy's first. Whereby the lady spent the next half hour diverting Lizzy with her constant comments in the hope of gaining Mr. Darcy attentions. That gentleman stoically refused all attempts to divert his interest. Little did either lady comprehend his real motive for the quiet contemplation. Today he might have expected correspondence from Mr Forayer, but it had not come. Darcy knew he could not proceed with Miss Elizabeth until he uncovered the truth of her possible heritage and fortune.

Finally tired of her tactic, Miss Bingley tried another by all but demanding "Miss Eliza Bennet, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

Mr. Darcy looked up. He was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Elizabeth herself could be, and unconsciously closed his book. Given this opportunity to observe Miss Elizabeth, he declined joining the party. Darcy should much rather watch her fine figure pervaded before him.

"I can imagine but two motives for your choosing to walk up and down the room together," Darcy stated, "either of which my attending you would interfere."

"What could he mean?" Miss Bingley cried, calling Lizzy to aid her in uncovering Mr. Darcy's motive.

Eschewing the confrontation, for she had far too much at stake, Elizabeth declared, "Jane, I have neglected you."

"I am well, Lizzy," Jane stated from her seat by the fire. She also noticed the attention Mr. Darcy seemed to pay her sister. Observing Elizabeth discomfort, she wisely suggested, "playing the harp would not tax my strength. If I might be so bold, Miss Bingley, shall we have some music. After a song or two, I shall retire."

When Caroline agreed, Jane insisted in her quiet but determined way that her sister accompany her on the pianoforte. Furious at Miss Bennet's forwardness, Caroline had little choice but to sit and listen. Jane played the harp as well as her sister the pianoforte. Furthermore, both allowed their sweetly melodic voices to harmonise perfectly. The performance was, in a word, flawless. In truth, Miss Bingley could not be rid of the pair soon enough. If they did not write to their mother and beg for the carriage in the course of the following day, Caroline would ensure the chase and four were at their disposal.

* For those of you who are unaware, like myself prior to researching music suitable for a young lady to play in the 1800's, Carle Davis composed the opening score to the 1995 BBC Pride and Prejudice miniseries. Call it artistic licence. **  
**

* * *

 **Originally this was the second from last chapter. However, with the next, I've added another plot line. Don't worry, I'm not a angst writer, unless the entire story is about angst (more on that later). So, the issue for you readers, I've completed chapter 10, with a few minor changes. However this work will probably been at least 15 - 20 chapters long. I am working as hard as I can to finish it. However, in a fortnight I'm going on holidays. We have many days at seas and I intend to use them to finish this story. I hope to have more chapters of Deceived No Longer, as well as Darcy's Delima ready to go. by the time I get back. Now Darcy's Delima, that is angst at it's best. Warning, it will be rated T, for off camera themes of domestic violence, not between Darcy and Lizzy of course.**


	10. X: Cat Among the Pidgins

**AN: _I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. As stated before, I have not passed this work though an editor, so any mistakes are mine. I also intended to finish this story while a way on my cruise, however it's turn into an epic. I though this would be the last chapter, but, well, it seems complications are about to occur that will make it at least twice that long. I hope you don't mind._**

* * *

"Jane," Lizzy whispered as the sisters climbed the staircase on this, their last night at Netherfield, "I confess, I visited Mama's room the first night we were in residence together."

"Mr. Bingley has let the house," Jane sounded unhappy at her sister's impropriety. "It is not yet yours to do with as you please, Lizzy."

"I could not resist when the fever visited you, Jane. Truly, all I could think of was how Mama tended to us as children when such any affliction made us ill," she responded.

"I remember," Jane sounded wretched. "I so much wished she would come through the door and sit at my bedside. You would come into my room, if you were not there already, and we would spend the night together. Oh, Lizzy, I miss her more than I should, for I know my loyalty must lay with Mama Bennet."

"As do I," Elizabeth said. "I own I have found it difficult, these last five years, returning to live at Longbourn, a house I remember only for Sunday lunch and parent's I have little attachment to."

"Surely, the time you spend with Papa, in his book room has aided your transition," Jane commented, a little concerned. "I remember you returning to Longbourn in the days after Mama passed. Papa took pity on you, offering the sanctuary of his novels, so you might grieve without Mama Bennet's interference."

Miss Bennet had been recalled to Longbourn two years prior to Elizabeth joining her. Mama Bennet insisted her girls return at fifteen, so she could prepare them for their coming out. Lady Elizabeth did not believe a young lady should enter society so early, and never to ensure the comfort of their mother in her widowhood. Although she had reluctantly released Jane to Longbourn, Lady Elizabeth refused to allow her Goddaughter to return at the tender age of thirteen, for she had long reaching plans for the young woman.

"By the middle of next year, Netherfield shall be mine to do with as I please," Elizabeth responded with an uplifting smile. She could not wait for the freedom of owning her own home. "Oh, Jane, there were so many memories that poured forth from my mind, even when walking in the gardens. I could not help myself, going up the servants' stairs and remembering. I visited twice on my first night here. No one saw me." Lizzy crossed her fingers behind her back, knowing this to be the truth. Yet, someone had entered Lady Elizabeth's chamber. Realising she could have been caught, it had stopped Elizabeth attempting another visit.

"Promise me, you shall not go again," Jane demanded. Taking her sister's hand in hers, they entered Jane's chamber, where they no longer had to whisper.

"I cannot," Lizzy did not want to lie, yet to make such an undertaking would be impossible. "I will wait until the house is abed before I attempt it. Either way, we must return home on the morrow. I will send a note to Papa and call for the carriage. Oh, Jane, if I stay any longer in this house and I shall not wish to leave."

"Be careful, Lizzy," Jane's worry permeated her tone. "All in Meryton and the surrounds remember Lady Elizabeth and her kindness to us. Although we were but children and not yet out, several families knew of our situation. Mama Bennet and Aunt Phillips, for once in their life, did not gossip, but praised Lady Elizabeth for the care she lavished on her Goddaughter. It will not be long before Mr. Bingley knows of your association with Netherfield. Fostering might occur in the highest circles, but is not often done in Hertfordshire."

"I shall be careful," Lizzy kissed her sister's forehead. "I shall knock on your door when I am done so you may stop worrying."

Returning to her room, Lizzy allowed Bartley to ready her for bed. Climbing beneath the covers, Elizabeth recalled the many happy hours of childhood spent in this chamber. One of her fondest memories occurred at age seven, when she was allowed out of the nursery on the other side of the house. Her birthday present had been the presentation of her own bedchamber. Better still, it had an incredible prospect of Oakham Mount and was situated beside her beloved sister's room. That first night, alone in the large bed chamber, Elizabeth Bennet felt frightened. Jane appeared from the servant's door, furthering terrifying the upset girl. Together they climbed the steps to their Mama's chamber.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to arrive," Lady Elizabeth stated calmly. Seated by the fire in her sitting room, she dismissed her maid. "Come Little Lizzy and Jane-girl, we shall all fit in the big bed. But, tomorrow night you must promise to remain in your own."

"What if there is lightning?" requested Elizabeth.

A wide smile broke out on Lady Elizabeth's lips. "Then I shall allow you to break that promise."

Pleased at the remembrance, Lizzy dosed. The flash of lightning across the sky woke her suddenly. No longer afraid, she sighed, seeing the unexpected light as an omen. It was time to go and revisit her happy childhood and come to terms with the last memory of this house. On that night, when Lady Elizabeth took her last breath, Lizzy's fate had been sealed. She would need to wait six year before returning to Netherfield, when she would become the legal owner of the estate. Until then, the income would be amassed to await her coming of age.

With these melancholy thoughts, Elizabeth jumped out of bed. Placing her robe about her shoulders and a shawl on top, she felt warm enough to brave the cool night air. Following a much-worn path with a new candle, she easily made the journey up the stairs. Pushing the wood panelling aside, Lizzy once again entered her Mama's bed chamber. The scent of roses and wood smoke hit her olfactory nerves. The smell grated as it was not a favourite of Lady Elizabeth. She preferred lavender or jasmine.

Surprisingly, a fire had been set in the grate. Now blanketed, a soft, defuse light cascaded into Lady Elizabeth's bed chamber and, presumably, her private sitting room beyond. The two spaces shared the single chimney, yet Lizzy could only glimpse the leg of a settee softly illuminated by the flickering flame framing the fireplace. Blowing out her candle, she drank in every detail denied her on that last visit.

"Miss Elizabeth," a whisper reached her ears.

"I think I have gone mad," Lizzy stated, looking around the space and finding no one. Yet the fire required servants to be set and lit. Someone had uncovered this chamber and taken care to keep the flames burning. More curious than afraid, Elizabeth ventured further into the room. She needed to know who had invaded the space of her much-loved Mama.

"Who is there?" she asked accusingly, a sudden anger springing from the sadness encompassing her heart.

"Be not alarmed," the voice came again, this time she could distinguish the direction.

Cautiously, Elizabeth approached the door connecting the bedroom to the sitting room. Biting her lower lip with indecision, she gathered her courage. Anyone who took the time and effort to warm and light this chamber, had to at least suspect her connection. It now became imperative know how much of her history had been uncovered. Worried more for her future and less of her respectability, Lizzy carefully pushed the door open and peered through the crack. Empty, at least from her limited view, she could see no one on the other side. Standing to her full height, Miss Elizabeth Bennet decided to meet her fate head on. Boldly she stepped into the unknown, not caring for her reputation.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy stood behind the door. Fully dressed, he had not yet retired for the night, hoping this young woman might appear and answer his many questions.

"It seems," Lizzy enunciated guardedly while pulling her shawl closer, "you have me at a disadvantage, Sir."

"So it would seem," Darcy responded with a thoughtful smile. "You need not fear for your reputation, or that I might compromise you, Madam. I have taken pains to ensure there are no servants about at this late hour. Indeed, I have moved to this floor to maintain my own respectability."

"Nothing could be further from my mind," Lizzy returned, still clutching her shawl.

Taking Mr. Darcy's words at face value, Lizzy placed meaning on them. It seemed he did not want to risk the reputation of two young women staying on the same floor, or have Miss Bingley unwarranted visit to his rooms. She knew Miss Bingley had become desperate enough to compromise Mr. Darcy, given the opportunity. Yet, the sudden and shocking thought entered Lizzy mind, should anyone walk in on them, they would be forced to marry. This assumption drained all the blood from Elizabeth face and made her legs weak. In such a case, Mr. Darcy, or man whom she married would take Netherfield from her.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy swooped in, catching the woman before she fell. Shocked at her pallor, and the unaccountable tears falling down her cheeks, he led her to chaise. "What has happened. You look as though you have seen a ghost."

Watching her reactions closely, large hazel eyes that he admired so much turned on him. Glistening with unshed sorrow, Lizzy muttered, "I believe I now know how Lady Elizabeth felt when her father refused his permission to marry the man she loved and insisted she marry is heir instead."

 _This_ , Darcy's mind exploded in rage, _is the missing piece I require. Now the express I received from Mr. Forayer late this evening makes sense. But that I did not have to wait like a thief in the night to have my theory proved correct. Linley shall be here tomorrow, for there is more at stake than Miss Elizabeth could ever imagine._

Ensuring a foot of space between them, Darcy asked softly, "will you not tell me your troubles."

"I suspect," Elizabeth's head came up, their eyes meeting. Strangely she did not feel the shame she should have, being in the presence of a man, not of her family, late at night in an isolated part of the house. It had been so long since anyone showed sympathy to Lizzy, she felt rather overwhelmed Mr. Darcy should be the only person to be kind to her. "You know as much as anyone has the right to know."

"I suspect," Darcy responded in a similar tone, "in the retelling, you will find resolution."

"You may be correct, Sir," Lizzy managed a wain smile as she dried her eyes on her sleeve.

Letting out a groan, Darcy reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. Handing it to Miss Elizabeth, he suspected she would require it very soon. The unshed tears remained in her fine eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth Forbes was the only child of the Earl of Rutledge. As such the Earldom was to pass to a distant cousin. Not such a dissimilar story to the Bennet's, is it Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth did not know where she received the energy to tease. Perhaps it only delayed the inevitable sorrow.

For his part, Darcy remained silent, understanding her wit to be rhetorical. Yet he demonstrated his understanding by a nod of his head. Encouraging her to continue, Darcy did the unthinkable. As if she were Georgiana, his younger sister, he held her hand and squeezed to give encouragement and strength so she might endure.

"Like my father, Lord Forbes intended his daughter to marry his heir and keep the family estate. You see, Lady Elizabeth fell in love with a young sailor on the cusp of her coming out. Of course, Lord Forbes would not allow his daughter to consider such a union. The young man had neither wealth nor connections. Captain Axley left England to make his fortune. Mama, that is to say Lady Elizabeth refused to be presented unless her wish to marry for love was granted. When her father flatly refused, she could not wait for her majority and the freedom it would bring, as well as her mother's fortune. Captain Axley returned to England a month before Lady Elizabeth's majority, having made his fortune. They anticipated their wedding vows, only to find Captain Axley's leave cancelled. Mama, believed her father behind this act."

"He never returned," Darcy stated. Twice now, Miss Elizabeth had referred to Lady Elizabeth as Mama. _Could she be the illegitimate daughter?_ He speculated, as it would explain so much. Yet Elizabeth disabused him of that notion with her next sentence.

"I see what you are thinking, Sir. Mama introduced Miss Grayson to her husband, a man of consequence whose estate had been gambled away by his father. The dowry from Netherfield's sale aided the marriage and gave Lady Elizabeth a country home far from the prying eyes of her father. Mama's son was born very early in her tenure at Netherfield and passed almost immediately. Lord Forbes managed to keep the sordid affair from the social elite as his daughter had moved into her country estate after publicly refusing the hand of Viscount Linley. As Mama had little time for anyone associated with her father or his circle, she cared not."

"Mama Bennet and Lady Elizabeth could never be more than acquaintances with their very different characters. I do not know why Mama Bennet allowed Lady Elizbeth be become my godmother. I suspect Mama transferred the love she could not demonstrate towards her lost son to me. In temperament, I believe we are similar, which fortified the bond. When Mama Bennet struggled with three daughters and a fourth confinement, Mama convinced her to foster her girls out, promising to raise them."

"Lady Elizabeth became you surrogate mother," Darcy guessed.

"Yes. I returned to Longbourn only after her passing," at those words, Elizabeth's tears, held at bay so long, broke free.

"I grieve for your loss, Miss Bennet," Darcy stated. He knew what is was to lose not one but two parents.

Nodding, Lizzy held the borrowed handkerchief to her eyes. "Papa allowed us to remain for the entirety of our childhood on the condition Jane and I return after Sunday services and dine with our parents each week. Mama would come in her grand coach and return us to Netherfield as the sun set. Jane and I spent many happy years in this house."

"With frequent trips to London," Darcy added.

"Yes," Lizzy managed to untangle her hand from his, now the worst of the sadness had been expelled. Strangely, telling of her unconventional childhood relieved some of the heartache as Mr. Darcy seemed to understand. "Mama always gave us some excuse. I was thirteen before I understood it was to check on her investments and give Jane and I the pleasure of the masters. I remember that summer, Lady Pembroke and her son, Viscount Linley came to stay for some weeks."

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy knew this would prove to be one of the most difficult confessions. "will you not trust me with the entire truth, now you have conceded so much?"

"He is to be Jane's husband, if she is not married for love before she turns three and twenty," Lizzy's voice broke. "You see, Mr. Bingley is her last chance to find a suitable man on her own. On the eleventh day of June next year, she will travel to London and meet her soon to be relations. One month later, she will marry and become the Countess Rutledge in time."

"And so the cycle repeats," Darcy could not but see the irony, even if he had the wrong sister.

"Yes," Lizzy swallowed hard, "and no. I have meet Viscount Linley many times while staying with my Aunt and Uncle in Cheapside. He is an amiable young man, unlike his father. The Earldom will do well under his instruction. When Mama refused the position of Countess, she wished a woman of good sense to take her place. Lady Elizabeth found a woman who would maintain appearances and keep the estate solvent, even whilst married to Lord Pembroke. I understand the Current Earl is not much longer for this world and his son, for all intent and purpose, has been managing as best he can."

"What is his price for your sister," Darcy hated to ask the question, but felt it must have a bearing on this sordid tale. "It cannot be below fifty thousand pounds."

"It is not," Lizzy answered, "although if she marries for love, her dowry is only fifteen thousand. Jane knows nothing of these particulars and Mama tied the principle in investments that mature slightly before our combined birthdays."

"I assume you are to inherit Netherfield next June," Darcy stated, attempting to digest all this information. "I suspect you will take the remainder of the investments no matter who your sister weds?"

"Mama always said, 'Jane-girl, you are destine to marry, bear a brood of children and be happy no matter your situation in life. It is your duty for you character is such." I scare disagree, for Jane has such a sweet temper and cannot think ill of anyone."

"Then Miss Bennet loves Bingley?" Darcy finally tied the distraught woman's threads into a comprehensible fact.

"My sister is a fair way to being in love with him," Lizzy truly looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes and noticed the sincerity there. "I hope I have not misjudged you. Jane and Mr. Bingley must find their way to each other without our aid or obstruction."

Waring within himself, Darcy felt he must tell the truth. "Miss Elizabeth, we may soon be cousins through marriage, if Miss Bennet is to wed Lord Linley. He is my cousin, the son of my father's sister, Lady Pembroke."

Understanding how Mr. Darcy's suspicions might have arisen, and why he stared at her, Elizabeth found a curiously sad smile covering her lips. "Oh, it is a tangled web we weave, is it not Mr. Darcy?"

"I confess, Miss Elizabeth," he found the words tumbling from his tongue, "I though you my cousin's prospective bride and that you would do well together. Linley has known of his betrothal for many years. It was the dearest wish of his mother, to unite Lady Elizabeth's Godchildren in matrimony and save what is left of the Earldom."

"Oh," her eyes opened wide in shock.

"There is more at stake than you can know," Darcy stated. "Lady Elizabeth Forbes was wise not to marry the current Earl of Rutledge. He is a man of weak character and weaker morals."

"It is as Mama feared," Lizzy cried, standing to pace the floor. "He has all but bankrupted the Earldom, even with the good sense of Lady Pembroke to moderate his actions."

"It is fortunate my cousin has the wisdom of his Mother's Darcy blood and access to my father's teaching on how to manage an estate. Linley shall be a good master," Darcy pronounced, "and bring Rutledge back to their former glory, just as Lady Elizabeth wished."

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence until the clock struck two am, when Elizabeth knew she must go. Bidding Mr. Darcy a good night, she rushed to the servants' door and slipped through. She had much to think on. It would be another sleepless night, while Lizzy considered all she had learnt.

 _Jane_ , she suddenly realised, _is not Lady Elizabeth's Goddaughter, so how could Lady Pembroke wish to unite Mama's Godchildren? That would mean…_

"Lizzy," Jane whispered, sleep still clouding her mind, "is that you?"

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth went to her sister. Throwing off her wrap and gown, she climbed under the blankets. "I should not have gone to Mama's chamber's tonight. I know you are too good to say I told you so."

"Sleep, Lizzy," Jane soothed, much as she had when they were children, "it will all look brighter in the morning."

* * *

So Darcy is now aware of the truth, or at least he believes so. I am working as fast as I can to complete this, but cannot contract to a posting schedule as I write when real life allows me. These days that is not that often.


	11. XI: Linley Arrives

**AN: _I had intended to finish the story with an epilogue after the last chapter, but my muse hit and I decided to introduce Lord Linley. I hope you enjoy, for the duration of his stay at Netherfield may be of some duration._**

* * *

On the floor above, Mr. Darcy continued to sit and contemplate the situation. He guessed Miss Elizabeth had been present when her beloved Mama passed from this world, thus the need to return to Lady Elizabeth's chambers. She would not be able morn as a child might for a parent, being the offspring of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Yet, Lady Elizabeth Forbes left the greater share of her estate to her godchild in the hopes she would marry for love. If not, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had the luxury of living a quiet life in her native Hertfordshire, on an estate owned and managed by none other than herself.

 _Should I wish to pursue her now I know she is not to by my cousin's wife_ , Darcy thought, _I shall need to be the very best of gentlemen and engage her heart, for I know she will settle for nothing less. Miss Elizabeth Bennet has little reason to marry for anything but the most enduring love with her future secured. How I wish it were so, but Pemberley must have an heir if it is to continue, therefore I must marry. But that I should have the capacity to choose a partner in life based solely on emotion._

With a weary sigh, Darcy knew he should go to his bed, for sleep had been in short supply since the Bennet sisters came to reside in Bingley's home. The first night of Miss Elizabeth's tenure at Netherfield found her in this room, upset at past memories. He had not the luxury of sleep, needing to write to Mr. Forayer and his cousin, Linley. The second, he had slept fitfully on the chase, awaiting Miss Elizabeth's return and answers to his many questions. That she had not come was fate, for Mr Forayer's letter did not reach Netherfield until this very evening. Miss Bennet's presence in the drawing room after dinning must lend to the ladies returning to Longbourn in the morning.

 _How_ , Darcy wondered, removing himself to his rooms further down the corridor, _am I to keep them at Netherfield until Linley arrives. It is sixty miles from Surry. Even with a good horse, and allowing his valet and trunks to follow in a coach, he could not arrive before midmorning tomorrow._

Shaking his head, Darcy knew there was little he could do. The players had been cast into motion with his express of Thursday morning. Linley, desperate to know the character of the woman he was to marry, would have received Darcy's note that same night and made arrangements to leave at first light. November days allowed for fifty miles' hard travel at best. He would be resting his horse and staying the night somewhere near Watford, just north of London.

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. The inclement weather that visited Hertfordshire on Tuesday cleared and let the roads dry. Unable to hold in his anxiety, Darcy ordered his horse saddled, preparing for a long, physically challenging ride. The fast gallop allowed Darcy's mind to settle as little but physical employment was want to do. Without the dulcet tones of Miss Bingley constantly in his ear, he could consider his present position, and more so, the position of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

 _What could she mean_ , Darcy's thoughts returned to their late-night conversation. _Like my father, Lord Forbes intended his daughter to marry his heir and keep the family estate. I know Longbourn is entailed. Is Miss Elizabeth implying that Mr. Bennet intends one of his daughters to marry the heir to save their family from destitution. Then he cannot know of the legacy left by Lady Elizabeth for his eldest daughters if this be the case. Indeed, even Miss Elizabeth said Miss Bennet us unaware of her most fortuitous marriage prospects. This is all very strange, and yet explains Mrs. Bennet's determination to marry her daughters well. It is un unfortunate fact, even connected ladies such as Aunt Catherine shall be near destitution when Anne marries and is the reason for her spreading falsehoods in regard to an attachment betwixt cousins._

"Darcy," a well-known voice broke the stoic man from his regrettable ruminations. In the distance, Viscount Michael Linley sat atop his horse with a wide smile. Pushing his steed into a fast gallop, he soon caught up to his cousin. "I could not mistake your seat nor the quality of your mount. Besides, I have been assured, this is the only road to Netherfield from the nearby market town."

"Linley," Darcy returned, tipping his hat towards his cousin. "I had not expected you so early."

"I would have attempted calling last evening," Linley responded with a wide grin, "but felt it better to take lodging in Mertyon at such a late hour."

"You made good time," Darcy commented with a sight frown.

"That is due to my leaving almost the moment I received your express," Linley returned. Although his lips curled into a smile, his eyes expressed his apprehension. "Do not toy with me, cousin. Is the situation as you suspect?"

"It is," Darcy responded. "Netherfield Park was the home of Lady Elizabeth Forbs for many years. She took the two eldest Miss Bennet's as her wards. I am told, by the lady herself, you have met Miss Elizbeth on occasion in London."

"Indeed," Linley's eyebrow arched while the Viscount relaxed into his saddle. "A fine woman with a lively wit and a playful manner."

"And," Darcy swallowed with more than a little difficulty, for honesty might be expected, yet sharing his feelings had never come easily, even with his closest relations, "the finest eyes I have ever encountered."

"Darcy," gasped Linley, "you are in love with her!"

"I was a fair way to being so," Darcy confessed, "until I came to suspect your prior attachment. Last evening, I encountered Miss Elizabeth, and suspecting I knew the truth, she informed me of her sister's betrothal."

"Then I am to marry the sister," deflated, Linley did not know what to think. Miss Elizabeth, while not intimately acquainted, was a likeable woman and he felt they could have a good life together. Still, if Miss Bennet was to be his wife, Linley must uncover her character. "What sort of woman is my betrothed. From your expression, I am inclined to think you do not approve."

"Miss Bennet is everything that you could request in a prospective bride," Darcy sighed. So much did not make sense. "Let us hurry and you shall soon have the pleasure of an introduction on which to judge for yourself."

A half hour later, Darcy's uneasiness returned as he paced the drawing room waiting to break his fast. So far, neither Miss Bennet nor Miss Elizabeth had come below stairs which both pleased and irked him. Linley remained in his rooms, washing the dirt from his traveling clothes and making himself fit to be seen in gentle society. Without a valet and clothing, Darcy felt honour bound to send Simon's, most probably with his best coat and breeches so he might make a suitable impression on Miss Bennet.

"Miss Elizabeth," Bingley stood to greeted that lady when she entered the drawing room just before midday. The cry turned Darcy's attention toward the pair and a grimace to his lips with Bingley's next words. "Is not Miss Bennet with you?" Looking around, Charles could see little evidence of his paramour and wondered why. A concerned expression appeared on his countenance.

"Fear not, Mr. Bingley," Lizzy smiled, delighted at the attention her missing sister drew from this man, "Jane shall join us shortly. I came on ahead to request a note be sent to Longbourn, bidding Papa send the carriage. We have trespassed on your kindness long enough and feel it is time to remove home now my sister is quite recovered."

"Can you not stay to dine?" Bingley asked with a hopeful expression. "I should like to share a meal with Miss Bennet now she is well enough. Better yet, we shall accompany you to services on the morrow before seeing you to Longbourn."

Elizabeth paled at this suggestion. Mr. Bingley could not know what he asked. Shadows of the past assaulted Lizzy as her legs once again became unsteady. Understanding the reason behind Miss Elizabeth's moment of alarm, Darcy rushed across the room, offering his arm, strength and understanding. It seemed Miss Elizabeth took it gratefully, as her expressive eyes demonstrated her appreciation, even if she wished her history with Netherfield had not been uncovered.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy gently escorted Lizzy to the nearest chair. A man of few words, and keeping his own history very much to himself, he understood Miss Elizabeth's reactions as few others could.

"Oh," Mr. Bingley cried, trying for all the world not to sound too happy, "you have come down with your sister's malady. I shall call for a footman to escort you to your room."

"I am well, Mr. Bingley," Lizzy forced a smile to her lips. "I will speak with my sister. Perhaps we could stay and dine with you this evening, before removing to Longbourn. Would that be a suitable compromise?"

"Splendid," Bingley smiled widely.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy swallowed hard, understanding he should not have withheld the truth last night. "My cousin, Viscount Linley, arrived this morning."

"It has been an age since we were last in company together," Bingley enthused. "I have not seen Lord Linley since Cambridge. It is my pleasure to host your cousin for some weeks."

Lizzy's concerned eyes darted between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Understanding the acquaintance to be of some duration might prove encouraging, and allow her to keep the truth from Jane. If Lord Linley witnessed the attraction between her sister and Mr. Bingley, Jane might still marry for love. Nothing was to be settled until June next. In the recesses of Elizabeth's mind, Mr. Darcy's observations in regard to a marriage between Lady Elizabeth's godchildren caused much disquiet.

 _I was not present for the reading of the will_ , Lizzy worried, _and have only Lady Elizabeth's dying words as evidence to her purpose. Was there more to her legacy than we had time to discuss. It all occurred so suddenly. One moment Mama was herself and the next struck down with a cold. What if Jane marries for love, am I to be offered as an alternative?_

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy's concerned tone broke her intense reflections.

"Forgive me. I am quite anxious to become reacquainted with Lord Linley," she smiled shyly, considering what this meeting could mean.

"Are you acquainted with Lord Linley?" Bingley asked, unsure as to the silent interactions occurring between Darcy and Miss Elizabeth.

"I am," Elizabeth sighed. "I was last in company with Lord Linley when I visited London in April."

"You," Caroline sputtered with astonishment, unable to hold her countenance. Louisa, Jane and Miss Bingley entered the room just as Lizzy made her assertion. "In the company of a Viscount, impossible! You do not move in the first circles."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Viscount Linley, I understand," Mr Darcy's tone became hard, "are both the godchildren of Lady Elizabeth Forbs. Indeed," he continued, his stare boring into Miss Bingley, "Linley is my cousin, as Lady Pembroke is my father's sister."

"Why, Mr. Darcy," Caroline batted her eyelashes in the hope of regaining the gentleman's good opinion, "you have never told us you have **_two_** Earl's as uncles."

"Are not many of the first circles related," Elizabeth commented, arching an eyebrow. The time spent with Lady Elizabeth in London ensured Lizzy and Jane knew all of the interrelationships between the greatest families of England. Finding Mr Darcy related to the peerage was not as unexpected as Miss Bingley assumed. Indeed, it bespoke that woman's ill breeding and knowledge of society.

"Undeniably," Darcy stated blandly. Watching for a reaction, Miss Elizabeth returned his steady gaze.

"Shall we adjourn to the breakfast room," Caroline made the request sound like an order. She did not like the attention Mr. Darcy demonstrated towards Miss Eliza, nor the fact the chit seemed to have connections beyond the local society. "Miss Bennet informs me you are to return to Netherfield today."

"Yes," Lizzy smiled politely. "I shall write to Papa and have him send the carriage after dinner."

"Oh, Caroline, it seems Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and Viscount Linley will be joining us to dine this evening," Bingley said.

"Charles," Caroline, exasperated by her brother, rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. All must be in readiness for such an exulted guest. In her mind, Mr. Darcy must be considering her as mistress for his estates if he had requested his cousin attend him. "You are forever making decision on a moment's notice. I must speak with the housekeeper."

"Mrs. Nichols has prepared the rooms," Darcy offered. He understood Miss Bingley's ire, for as the mistress of the household, she should have been informed of any expected guest. It displayed Charles flighty personality, and for the first time, Darcy considered if three and twenty might be too young to consider taking a wife.

 _Or_ , he considered his motives, _is my heart overcoming every reasonable objection and considering Miss Elizabeth as the next mistress of Pemberley? Can I not be honest and say I consider her one of the most handsome women of my acquaintance. Without Miss Bennet marrying Linley, I fear her future may not be as she, nor I might wish._

* * *

Well, Darcy seeing Bingley as flighty, Linley in the house, and Caroline at her best. What are Lizzy and Jane to do. We shall start to get some answers in the next chapters. Also, would you like a chapter on Lady Elizabeth and Lady Pembroke, their past and how this situation came to be? Also, I am considering a short section on Mr. Bennet's thoughts. Of course, we will not be able to keep from hearing Mrs. Bennet, for she will interject at some point in this story.

Until the next chapter is finished (and yes I am working on it now), enjoy.


	12. XII: Jane's Promise

**AN: this story may be of some duration. It has taken an unexpected turn with this chapter. See what you can make of it _._**

* * *

"Cousin," The Viscount Linley greeted amiably, somewhat accustomed to creating such a spectacle. With a charm cultivated moving among the most refine society, he turned to those in the room he knew and greeted them accordingly. "Mr. Bingley, it has been an age since we were last in company. You are all graciousness, offering your hospitality."

"I could not be happier," Bingley stammered, "in granting Darcy this indulgence. I believe we last met, at Cambridge, if I am not mistaken, My Lord."

"Indeed. What memories we share of that great institution," Linley returned. "And Miss Bennet," the Viscount bowed to the raven-haired beauty who stood from the seat beside his cousin. Darcy's comment in regard to Miss Elizabeth Bennet's fine eyes were not misguided as they currently held him mesmerised. While not classically beautiful, charm emanated from her amused expression.

"That title goes to my sister, My Lord," Lizzy replied drolly. Although she had seen him from a distance these last years, this marked the first time they had spoken since a long-ago meeting at Lady Elizabeth's townhouse.

"I am both well aware of the fact and sorry it is so," Linley flirted, careful not to overplay his hand. "Darcy informed me that Miss Bennet has been unwell. I hope to hear your sister is much improved. I should like to become reacquainted with my betrothed."

"Betrothed," Bingley stammered, more than a little astonished. His eyes darted across the room only to see Miss Bennet's complexion pale considerably. Yet Jane kept her countenance, dropping a curtsey at the attention paid her.

"My Lord," Jane offered in a quiet tone.

"What is the meaning of this," Caroline screeched, rather unprepared for a visitor, one engaged to Jane Bennet did not bear consideration. _Just who do these Bennet's think they are!_ She seethed silently.

"Linley," Darcy warned, his stoic façade entrenched upon his face. "Allow me to introduce the rest of the party. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley and Miss Bennet."

"Lord Linley and I were introduced by Lady Elizabeth many years ago," Jane responded when that gentleman's attention turned upon her. "I am pleased to become reacquainted with you, Sir."

"As I recall," Linley said, taking Miss Bennet's hand and laying a delicate kiss upon it, "you were not yet out. Had I not accompanied my mother, Lady Pembroke, I should not have had the opportunity of taking your likeness."

With a deep blush, Jane's mind recalled the conversation with her Mama in moments before the Countess of Rutledge called upon Lady Elizabeth. When their time in London came to an end, Jane would resume living at Longbourn as Mama Bennet insisted she come out in their local society. Lady Elizabeth had argued fifteen far too young to be exposed to any company and, more especially, seeking a husband to furnish her mother's comfort.

While Lizzy remained above stairs with their governess, Lady Elizabeth took Jane aside to explain her reasons for the Countess's visit. "Jane, you have the disposition to be happy in a marriage," she stated in a quiet, frim tone. "I wish you to be admired and respected by your partner in life. To this end, I have requested my good friend, Lady Pembroke bring her son, the Viscount Linley so you may take each other's likeness. At the conclusion of this visit, we will discuss my reasons."

Although they had spent an entire half hour in each other's company, Jane did not feel up to the task of answering her Mama's question with any certainty. Viscount Linley appeared to be just what a young man ought to be. Yet she could not, in all honesty, take the gentleman's likeness in such a short period.

"Jane, it is most important you take heed of my words. My father, as you know, wished for me to marry the current Earl of Rutledge. I refused, for I did not love nor respect him. Lord Pembroke is a wastrel and rake, and I could not conceive of spending a lifetime with such a man. However, my good friend, Lady Pembroke took up the task. She knew what sort of man she was to wed. Between us, we have attempted to maintain the lands and tenants for future generations. In this we have been successful. Viscount Linley has the good sense and inherent abilities of his mother's family. He is a good man and shall act as a gentleman in every respect. To this end, I wish to propose a betrothal between you, for he will make a most suitable husband."

"I should not like to disappoint you," Jane stammered, shocked. She had never considered her future beyond retuning to Longbourn, which, if she were truthful, terrified the young woman.

"Then you will consider an arranged marriage?" Lady Elizabeth's eyes watched carefully.

"Yes," Jane whispered, "you have only ever done that which is best for me. If you believe this man is best suited to my character, I will do as you wish."

"Trust me, Jane-girl. I have only your best interests at heart," Lady Elizabeth promised. "Now, our greatest trial shall be Mrs. Bennet's determination to marry you off for her comfort. She shall know nothing of the particulars, nor will your Papa beyond that I am in the process of arranging for you to become promised."

"Jane," Lizzy called, carefully observing her sister's countenance.

The sister's eyes met from across the room. Elizabeth's were filled with concern. Jane, understanding the room had fallen silent, knew she must say something. Yet, this revelation had not come as a complete surprise. Although Lady Elizabeth had never spoken of her engagement to Lord Linley after that initial meeting, Mama had stepped in on several occasions and forced Mrs. Bennet to desist in imposing attachments she had little interest in pursuing. In her heart, Jane Bennet knew this day would come. She had kept her feelings bound tightly, hiding behind her serenity. Not until she had met Mr. Bingley did she consider that her emotions could possibly be engaged by another. Yet, as the gentlemen stood side by side, Lord Linley outshone Mr. Bingley in every respect and Jane knew she could never love him. Her heart, and her loyalty must lay with her future husband.

"Mama and Lady Pembroke," Jane turned her attention to the man standing before her, "where right to devise our introduction. I believe we shall do very well together, Sir."

"I am sure we shall," Linley felt the smile creep across his lips. All the fears fell away in that moment. Although they had much to discuss, they had time to come to know each other. So far Miss Bennet met is every expectation. Calm, serene and quite a classical beauty, she would not look out of place upon his arm. His mother, Lady Pembroke assured the young Viscount that Lady Elizabeth had ensured Miss Bennet had every advantage and accomplishment a young woman required. They had only to present her at court so she might make her debut in the highest circles and take her place as his wife.

"I was not aware," Caroline sneered, "Mrs. Bennet knew Lady Pembroke. Does not your family shun town, Miss Bennet?"

"They do," Elizabeth sighed. Now that Lord Lingley was to be in the neighbourhood for some weeks, the truth of their association with Netherfield would soon be known by all, and much spoken of, if Mrs. Bennet had her way. "Both Jane and I came to live with my Godmother, Lady Elizabeth when we were quite young. We passed our childhood in this house, when we were not in London to experience the masters and become acquainted with the society Lady Elizabeth intended us for."

"I have not had the opportunity, Miss Elizabeth," Linley offered, "of condoling with you on your bereavement. I understand our Godmother passed some years ago."

"Thank you," Lizzy murmured, turning towards the window. In this house, the memories always so close, the pain of that loss revisited her once again.

Darcy, understanding what she felt, followed. Taking her hand, he placed it in the crook of his arm. Fine eyes filled with unshed tears caused a fluttering about his heart. He, who knew what it was to lose a parent, understood her grief as few others could. At the tender age of three and twenty, Darcy had not only assumed the management of the family estates, he did not have his father to aid his decision making.

"Shall we go through," Caroline, enraged by the attention shown to Jane and Elizabeth Bennet, wished to redirect the conversation to her end.

Mr. Bingley, trying the repress a sigh, offered his arm to Miss Bingley. Neither Darcy nor Linley, it appeared, wished to give up their respective ladies. Caroline, fuming, accepted her brother's offer with all the grace she could muster. This being the first meal of the day, they were to dine in the informal breakfast room. The long table gave her the opportunity to direct her brother towards the head, while she could choose her seat more carefully.

A glance between the cousins imparted all they needed to say. Linley, much sort after for his title, had learned to avoid unwanted attention, albeit in a manner more pleasing than Darcy. Between the gentlemen, they succeeded in seating their ladies on either side of Bingley. Caroline could not be happier, for she had chosen the chair beside that which Mr. Darcy selected.

"Are you to say long, Sir," Caroline's eyes flashed as she directed her question toward the Viscount. Glancing at her sister across the table, she recruited Louisa to her aid.

"I am sorry," Linley frowned. Although introduced in a most unusual fashion by his cousin Darcy, the lady had not yet addressed him correctly. I displayed Miss Bingley's want of propriety and lack of superior education.

"My Lord," Elizabeth stepped in, "I hope we are to have the pleasure of your company for some weeks."

"I should like," Jane blushed, finding herself somewhat lost for words. "I would hope to take your likeness before we marry."

"I am at your disposal, Miss Bennet," Linley smiled before glancing at the woman beside him. Jane's cheeks coloured further as she continued to look at her plate. "Winter is mild in Surry so I am not required to return to my estate until spring."

"Shall you not go to London for the season, My Lord," Louisa asked, recalling her manners.

"I seem to recall," Lizzy kept her countenance perfectly amiable as she teased, "you spent last season in Town, Sir, but did not enter into society often."

"Ah," Linley caught the sparkle in her eye, "that is because I did not know you were in London, Miss Elizabeth. Should I have known, I would have called upon you."

"Did you not stay with your aunt and uncle in Cheapside," Caroline queried in a sickly-sweet tone. Chastised by Miss Elizabeth, she refused to cower. Miss Bingley would have her share of the conversation and attempt to promote her cause with Mr. Darcy.

"Aye," Lizzy smiled. "I had neither the opportunity nor inclination to enter society. Lady Elizabeth's townhouse is currently rented, and I should not want to disturb the tenants nor inconvenience my relations by requesting a chaperone."

"Did you happen upon that neighbourhood, Lizzy?" Jane asked.

"I did," Elizabeth answered, understanding to what her sister's question tended. Jane enjoyed the hours spent in London. "The day I ventured into Hatcher's book shop I requested the driver first visit Manchester Square."

"Did you not take tea with Mother," Linley frowned, remembering Lady Pembroke speaking of meeting with Lady Elizabeth's goddaughter after coming upon her at Hatcher's. Afterwards, they took ice at Gunther's just across the square from Darcy's London town house. Miss Elizabeth, it seemed, adored to read and the ladies had quite an afternoon of entertainment.

"Yes," Lizzy replied. "Lady Pembroke was good enough to extend an invitation to dine. My return to Hertfordshire did not lend the opportunity." _Nor_ , Elizabeth's mind added, _did I wish to further discuss my sister. There were enough subtle hints as to Jane's character and offers of fostering our intimacy that I found myself quite overawed._

"Did you not accompany your sister, Miss Bennet?" Linley asked.

"I am to return to London after Michaelmas," Jane replied quietly. "Aunt and Uncle Gardiner have extended an invitation to stay all winter."

"Then I shall have Pembroke House opened and you must call whenever it is convenient," Linley offered. "I will write to Mother and ensure she is available. I hope, Miss Elizabeth, you will make up one of the party."

Blushing, Jane demurred. Bingley, watching the couple from the head of the table wished to enter the conversation, but knew not how. At university, Linley's title gave him privileges, and admiration from many ladies, Charles Bingley could only dream of. Their association, granted through Darcy had not been of great duration or depth. In his own home, one legally rented, Bingley felt somewhat subdued. Looking to his good friend, Darcy's attention leapt from one Bennet sister to the other, then his cousin. Beside him, Charles could see Caroline's ire rising. It would not be long until she had her piece in the conversation.

"I would be pleased to join you," Elizabeth answered, "should my aunt and uncle extend an invitation to join them in London."

"May I be the first to wish you joy, My Lord," Caroline fawned, batting her eyelashes firstly at the Viscount, then Mr. Darcy. He would make a fine catch, even if she had to be cousin-in-law to Miss Jane Bennet. Besides, it meant her brother would be safely away from such an association. Miss Bingley had plans for Charles and they included marriage to a lady of respectability and connection. Even her brother could not continue his attachment to Miss Bennet with such a public statement of intention to marry another. "When is the wedding to be?"

"July," Linley stated, pleased Miss Bingley returned the discussion to a topic he wished to pursue, even if he did not wish to continue his association with the shrew. It was clear to all at the table, Darcy was well and truly in Miss Bingley's sites. It seemed his cousin had aimed his arrow in another direction completely.

"My Lord," Jane addressed the man seated to her left.

"Please, Miss Bennet, will you not call me Linley," the Viscount requested softly, "or Michael, as we are engaged."

"My sister and I are to return to Longbourn after dinner," lifting her head and engaging her betroths gaze, she stated in the most determined tone anyone at the table had ever heard. "I should like you to accompany my sister and I. Perhaps you would like to speak with my father and take supper. Then we might drop such formality and you may call me Jane."

"I shall be delighted," Linley could not keep the smile from his lips.

Yet, Jane was not finished. Now she had determined her future, there seemed little reason to delay that which was inevitable. With Linley proclaiming their engagement publicly, and she accepting it, not to marry would cause both their reputations to suffer. "Lady Elizabeth and Lord Pembroke fixed the date many years in the past," Miss Bennet announced. "Perhaps, after speaking with my father and family, we might choose the day of our wedding."

Finally, Miss Caroline Bingley understood this to be an arranged marriage of some duration. Further, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth had influence beyond her wildest dreams. She was, on all sides, trounced by ladies of superior understanding and connections. Her only triumph lay in her twenty-thousand-pound dowry.

"Miss Elizabeth," Linley asked, "would you allow you sister to be married from Netherfield. As you passed so much of your childhood in this house, I am sure Miss Bennet would appreciate spending her final days in your home."

"When I take possession," Elizabeth's broad smile demonstrated her pleasure in this idea, "I should be more than happy to offer my estate for such an occasion. I shall even vacate to town so you may spend your honeymoon, if that is my sister's wish."

"I should like that very much," Jane said.

And with that, Caroline Bingley knew her defeat was complete.

* * *

I have had a week of holidays and hoped to write more of this story and Unusual. Unfortunately a three week long cold that just won't go away, my mother admitted to hospital and school holidays have not been conducive to writing. I will admit there is no more of this story written but I have every intention and my mind knows were I want the characters to go. I'm hoping to get my fingers typing again soon.

Until then, I am going to give you titbits as to the history between Lady Elizabeth and Lady Pembroke (Mr. George Darcy's sister) as the tail progresses. I am considering a short story, or maybe a flash back chapter, to explain the relationship. The readership seemed split between adding background and leaving the story unwritten. I have opted for the moderate course.

Happy Easter to you all. On a different note, I saw a nutritionals on TV last night. She said, one large chocolate Bunny and one Easter egg meant I would have to fly to New York and run a marathon. Not going to happen any time soon. I guess it's the 5:2 fast again!


	13. XIII: Leaving Netherfield

**AN: I had hoped to publish more of this work. Real life and a series of unfortunate (and unforseen) events intruded. So, I bring you this chapter as soon has I have written it. It is not edited and in rough draft form, so any mistakes are mine alone. I'm working on the next chapter as you read. I think by the end you will know were we are going.**

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth half-heartedly took their leave at the end of breakfast. Please to finally be away from Miss Bingley's sharp tongue, the sisters were required to make ready for the return to Longbourn later in the day. Linley, sorry to see his betrothed removed from his presence, reluctantly parted with Miss Bennet. The Miss Bennet's had given every promise of their company later in the morning. Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were to act chaperones when the party walked in the gardens before joining the Bingley's in the parlour prior dinner. Thus, Viscount Linley watched the sister's climb the stairs, his cousin at his side. He sighed loudly, unhappy to have lost the attention of his betrothed so soon after renewing their acquaintance.

"With you in attendance," Darcy stated, "for the Miss Bennet's to remain longer would be ill-advised. Therefore, I shall have my travelling coach readied this evening. Miss Bingley dines at half after six and will have at least two courses that must be endured. We shall escort the ladies to Longbourn and remain for supper if that is your wish. Although I warn you, the Bennet's are not Miss Elizabeth's or your betrothed's equal in manners or deportment. The younger girls have not the exposure to accomplishments and refined society offered by your Godmother."

"What have you to say of the family?" requested Linley, slightly amused but somewhat shocked at Darcy's suddenly cooling demeanour.

With a smirk, for in the company of close friends and family Darcy could be amiable, even teasing at times. He pointed to the drawing room Miss Bingley favoured. "I suggest you join our hostess. I am sure you will hear the shortcomings of the entire neighbourhood if you trouble yourself to listen to the lady for more than a few minutes. Indeed, such can hardly be ignored as Miss Bingley's dulcet tones carry rather well in the downstairs rooms."

Raising his eyebrow, Linley took up the challenge, insisting Darcy accompanied him into the lion's den. It did not take long to see Miss Bingley's object, that of procuring Pemberley for herself. Never one to hold his teasing tongue, Linley watched Darcy become more affected by the orange harpy's complaints of savage society, little fashion and no fortune. Although the woman had sense enough not to disparage the elder Miss Bennet's, Miss Bingley made comment on every other relation, friend and neighbour within a ten-mile radius.

"I say Darcy," Linley broke into the latest criticism when she stopped to draw breath. He could not stand the way in which Miss Bingley monopolised his cousin. "I wish to know of your intentions toward my future sister?"

"Indeed," Darcy spluttered. Used to his cousin's teasing nature, for when Linley and Colonel Fitzwilliam came together, little but trouble could be expected. Blushing, Mr. Darcy's eyes warned his relation to stop.

"I am told Miss Bennet has no brother and Miss Bingley gives the impression her father is somewhat apathetic with respect of his daughter's suitors. Besides, I must guard the reputation of my God sister in the name of Lady Elizabeth's memory. Now that you are reassured Miss Elizabeth is not to be my bride, I wonder at your fondness for her fine eyes," Linley tormented, a wide smile gracing his countenance.

A gasp could be heard from Miss Bingley. The Viscount watched the woman's face turn bright red with rage. He had not forgotten the slight for his station at the breakfast table. While Bingley was an amiable sort, his sister's manners where not his equal. Still, Michael Pembroke was a guest at Netherfield and so, could not push Miss Bingley temper as far as he should wish. He only dared this much as Bingley had excused himself directly after breaking his fast to consult with his steward.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy responded at his stoic best, "shall be the mistress of her estate when she comes of age. I think the lady's heart will not be easily won."

"If you gentlemen will excuse me," Miss Bingley cried in a strangled voice, "there are matters I must discuss with cook and the housekeep."

Both Linley and Darcy bowed as Caroline exited the parlour. Darcy immediately turned toward the window and the prospect over the formal gardens. The action told Linley he would extract little more amusement from his cousin. Sighing, the Viscount located a book of poetry laying idle on a side table, sat on the sofa and began the long wait for his valet to arrive with his travelling coach.

The Miss Bennet's were above stairs in earnest conversation while Miss Bingley entertained the gentlemen. Elizabeth had watched Jane's interactions with Lord Linley throughout breakfast. Now her mind burned with unanswered questions she wished to canvas before the chaos of Longbourn descended and they would have little time to themselves. While the sisters packed all but their evening dresses, Jane informed Lizzy how Lady Elizabeth and Lady Pembroke designed the union to bring the Earldom of Rutledge back to prosperity.

"Mama planed this," astounded, Lizzy paced the room while Jane sat demurely on the bed, "when you were but fifteen. I cannot believe it! Not when Mama refused to wed her father's heir for the same reasons. To choose a similar fate for you, although Lord Linley appears to be an amiable sort of man..."

"T'is true," Jane smiled shyly, "although I do not know the specifics, nor did I ask for Mama always had only the best of intentions. Mama arranged for Lady Pembroke to be accompanied by her son when they took tea at the London Townhouse the last time I visited town. Before you came down, Mama took me aside and wished I would take Lord Linley's likeness. Only after tea did Mama reveal her reason for the association. I have not the opportunity of moving in the same circles since Mama Bennet insisted I return to Longbourn."

"Jane," Elizabeth went to her sister, kneeing at her feet and holding her hands tightly, "I own, I knew something of the arrangement. Mama confessed on her death bed that you were to marry one month after I took possession of Netherfield. Indeed, I have met with Lady Pembroke on several occasions while in London visiting with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. It seems the lady knows my habit of visiting Hatchard's and takes advantage." Pausing to think, Lizzy asked, "does father know of this arrangement?"

Jane hesitated before answering, "I cannot see how he could **_not_** know. Papa must have signed the betrothal papers, or at least given his permission, for Mama was to tell him once I returned to live at Longbourn. We spoke of it only once. I remember Mama interceding upon my behalf when Mama Bennet attempted matches with local gentlemen I had little interest in perusing. She did not wish for a match which would only offer comfort to a widow with little felicity or respect in the marriage."

"Oh, Jane," Lizzy realised her sister was nervous and needed to bolster her flagging confidence. "Michael Pembroke is just what a young man ought to be, lively, sensible, handsome and with easy manners. He does not admire Miss Bingley, which speaks of his good judgement."

"Lizzy," Jane warned. "Lord Linley bordered on rudeness when ignoring his hostess at the breakfast table. Although Miss Bingley did not show the respect she should toward a peer, he should not have lower himself to her level. It was beneath him. And to speak of Netherfield before Mr. Bingley, when he has legally rented your estate was unconscionable."

"You are too good, Jane," Lizzy sighed. "I should not have offered this house for your wedding in company." Pulling away from her sister, Elizabeth stood. Watching her sibling for a few minutes, she noticed the uncertainty in Jane's countenance. "I am sure," she said into the room, "that Lord Linley and Mr. Darcy are, even at this moment, discussing what they have uncovered about you. Shall I give you what intelligence I have gathered on Michael Pembroke, The Viscount Linley."

"I should not…that is…I would like…" Jane stammered, her integrity waring with her curiosity.

A laugh bubbling up, Elizabeth could not help but let it out. "Oh Jane, I believe you shall be happy with Lord Linley, just as Mama intended. She would not have made such a match without much consideration of your character and his. It was not her way."

"No, it was not," Jane agreed. "I believe," she whispered, "Mama loved us more than she aught. Indeed, as a mother should. How I miss her so. That is my greatest lament, Lizzy, that Mama will not attend my wedding."

Nodding, Elizabeth Bennet silently agreed. There seemed little more to say. Together, the sister continued to pack their trunks, the memories of Lady Elizabeth swirling between them.

When the sun was at its warmest, two young couples met and roamed the manicured gardens at Netherfield. Out of respect for Jane and Lingley, Darcy and Elizabeth remained within sight but well behind the newly engaged pair. Darcy could not be more pleased as this gave him the opportunity to speak with Miss Elizabeth unhindered. There was much he needed to explain and more he wished to say to procure her good opinion. It would be the first step in the ultimate goal of securing her heart and hopefully, her hand.

"I must apologise," Darcy commenced on the speech he'd repeatedly practiced in his mind, "I knew when we met last evening that my cousin would soon be in attendance. It was remiss of me not to say so."

"You take too much upon yourself, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy allowed a delighted smile to grace her lips. "We spoke of many things last evening and implied others. Much more could have been imparted on either side."

"Perhaps," he agreed easily. "Perhaps it takes one to know one, Miss Elizabeth."

"It seems we are both excellent at keeping secrets, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy teased, recalling how the gentleman came to her rescue this very morning. "I have learnt, this very day, how Mama arranged the marriage of Jane and Lord Linley while in London many years past. It seems Lady Elizabeth kept many secrets until laying on her death bed. We did not have time to discuss them in any detail nor was I allowed to be present for the reading of her will. I believe there may still be some surprises when it is reread upon my majority."

"Are you acquainted with Mr. Forayer?" Darcy questioned.

"A little," Elizabeth responded, curiously. "The elder served Lady Elizabeth until his elevation to the knighthood. I believe several of Sir Henry's sons now provide council to those in the highest circles. Mr. John Forayer holds both Jane's and my dowry in trust as Lady Elizabeth requested. I am lead to believe Mama considered Papa Bennet far too indolent to look after them well."

"John Forayer, Linley and my cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam attended Eton and then Cambridge together. Our acquaintance is of long duration," Darcy explained, watching the woman walking at his side for her reaction.

"With Viscount Linley and Mr. Forayer as intimates, you knew something of Netherfield prior to accompanying your friend, Mr. Bingley into Hertfordshire," Lizzy stated, her brow furrowing as she attempted to make out this puzzle and how Mr. Darcy came to understand her situation.

"Not until your arrival," Darcy confessed. "Only then did I connect the facts and write to Mr. Forayer for his opinion."

"And Lord Linley," Lizzy allowed an eyebrow to rise.

"Yes," Darcy hissed the word. "I sent my cousin an express hinting that I had uncovered his betrothed in a house reminiscent of Lady Elizabeth's country manor."

"All has worked out well, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth responded, her eyes going to Jane and Linley, heads together and speaking quietly. "Let us rejoice in Lady Elizabeth's success. I believe my sister shall be happy in her union with your cousin."

"How," Darcy could not stop the frown appearing on his countenance, "shall your family receive this news."

"Having been in society with Mama Bennet and my younger sisters," Lizzy managed a soft laugh, "I suspect you know what awaits when we return to Longbourn later this evening. The joyous outpouring shall be more than I long for, I assure you, Mr. Darcy."

To this Mr. Darcy had little to add, and so continued to walk at her side in silence. With a heavy sigh, Elizabeth took time to consider how to draw Mr. Darcy from his sombre mood. There were many issues she wished to speak of, especially his subtle assistance when Mr. Bingley wished to extend their stay at Netherfield House for another night. The thought of returning to Longbourn after services, even now, sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine.

"I can see," Darcy spoke, breaking into Lizzy's silent contemplations, "that you have much on your mind, Miss Elizabeth. Do you wish my absences to ponder your thoughts?"

"Indeed, I do not. I am attempting to find the words to thank you, Mr. Darcy," she blushed as she owned to her feelings, "for my rescue this morning. After last night, with Mama's memories and in this house…"

"I confess," Darcy offered his arm, which Lizzy took readily, "I know the loss of a parent, Miss Elizabeth. You have heard Miss Bingley speak of my sister, Georgiana, who is more than ten years my junior. Mother passed of child bed fever shortly after her birth. I was not yet twelve."

"And," Lizzy allowed her voice in infuse with sorrow, "as you are the master of Pemberley at such a young age, you must feel the loss of your father."

"Acutely," Darcy responded. "There have been many instances in the last years I wished for his council. Papa trained both Linley and I well for our positions. I had thought to have many years before taking on the responsibility for an estate and younger sister."

"And Lord Linley?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Had little choice," Darcy frowned. "Lord Pembroke, the current Earl of Rutledge, has not been a good master nor manager of the estate lands. They have all but fallen into disrepute. I am sorry to say, my uncle is indolent and distains the feeling of others. He cared not for his wife and son as more than chattels. So, Lady Pembroke has spent much of her married life at her childhood home after the birth of Linley. We played together as boys, with my Fitzwilliam cousins as their estate is but thirty miles from Pemberley. Upon Mama's passing, both Aunt Beatrice and Linley made their home at Pemberley. The arrangement worked well, for Papa did not wish to remarry. With his sister in residence, Aunt Beatrice presided over our estate as mistress. I confess, Lady Pembroke has promised to continue to do so, until I take a bride."

"What of her son?" Lizzy requested in a teasing tone.

"I believe Aunt Beatrice does as she pleases," Darcy allowed a rare smile. "I have often returned to Pemberley to find her removed to Surry or London. When oft in town, Lady Pembroke shares her time between Leighwood, the Darcy ancestral town home and Pembroke House. When, of course, she is not invited to stay at Honeymead, my Uncle Fitzwilliam's home."

"The other Earl who is an uncle," Lizzy managed to hid her chuckle. "Oh, I am well acquainted with the families of the first circle, Sir, even if I have not had the pleasure of meeting every Peer of the Realm."

"Lady Elizabeth trained you well," Darcy said. It took Elizabeth sometime to understand his rather dry wit. It seemed Mr. Darcy did have a sense of humour.

"Once again, I thank you, Sir, for the kindness and compassion you have shown me," Elizabeth could not meet Darcy's eyes. "This house is all I have of the woman I consider my mother."

"Then, perhaps, you might return the favour," Darcy added. That drew Lizzy's gaze. "I believe my sister would welcome the friendship of a young woman with your wit and character. I should like to introduce you to her, if the opportunity presents. Do I ask too much, Miss Elizabeth, in requesting Georgiana write you?"

"Then," Lizzy could not stop her amusement, "should we be in town together, you might affect such a meeting? Is not our future relationship as cousins enough of an inducement for becoming acquainted with your sister?"

"Indeed," Darcy said stoically. However, the effect was spoilt by his ever so slight smirk.

"My opinion of your character, Sir," Lizzy smiled shyly, "is somewhat at sea. I cannot make it out at all."

"Can you not," Darcy allowed the corners of his lips to curl further. "I should imagine further exposure will aid in your study, Miss Elizabeth."

"I should think so," Lizzy let out soft chuckle.

"And I wish to give you every opportunity to take my likeness," Darcy stopped. His eyes captured those of the woman standing beside him. They said what is heart could not, but felt in increasing measure. "I should hope, one day, we might be closer than Cousins, Miss Elizabeth. I rather hope you will consent to call my sister your own in time. Until then, I shall endeavour to give you every reason to wish to enter into a courtship."

When silence once again descended between them, it proved to be comfortable. Mr. Darcy considered his suit furthered with their easy, unaffected discourse. He now had only to continue to woo Miss Elizabeth Bennet in the hope of improving her opinion of his character. For her part, Lizzy reviewed her association with Mr. Darcy since his arrival in Hertfordshire as they recommenced their chaperoning duties. On closer inspection, and with a more intimate knowledge of the gentleman, his pride might not be so misplaced and his silence mistaken for detachment, both hiding his wit and humour.

"Why are you smiling, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy asked, watching the play of emotions cross her expressive face. Hope flared in his heart as never before.

"Why should I not," she teased, a blush rising on her cheeks. "It is a most pleasant November day and I am walking the garden of a house that will soon me mine with an amiable gentleman."

"I should hope," Darcy added drily, "you take more care to furnish your library than the current tenant."

"What volumes would you care to see on the shelves, Sir," Lizzy chuckled, happy to leave the study of Mr. Darcy's character behind. She would have ample time to consider his words later in solitude.

There in started a conversation on literature. Once canvased completely, Darcy spoke of the last play he had attended while lately in London. He owned a box to observe the theatre, others, he hinted, used the outing to be seen in society. Lizzy added the amusements she should like to attend, as a studier of human character. Darcy suggested a carriage ride in Hyde Park at the fashionable hour should satisfy even the most studious of creatures. Before they could turn their attention to walking the great estates of England, Jane and Lord Linley join them. The afternoon had disappeared and it seemed they must attend to their dressing for dinner.

"You look very well pleased, Lizzy," Jane eyed her sister reflection in the mirror.

Elizabeth sat at the small dressing table when Jane entered the Rose room through the servant's door. Bartley aided both ladies to dress and fix their hair for this final supper at Netherfield. Sarah turned her attention to packing the last of the Bennet sister's dresses and ensured the trunks were dispatched to Mr. Darcy's coach.

"I believe," Elizabeth smiled, having thought of little else since returning from their walk, "Mr. Darcy asked for a courtship in a most round-about way while we ambled in the garden this afternoon."

"Lizzy," Jane's eye's widened at the unexpected statement.

* * *

So, Darcy's intentions are becoming clearer, Lizzy is starting to fall under his spell, Linley and Jane are getting along famously. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, yes, the first meeting with the Bennet's. I wonder how that will go! If you suspect Jane and Lizzy are a little out of character, I suspect you might be correct, after all they have been "brought up high" by Lady Elizabeth. And what about that reading of the will at Lizzy majority, could there be some surprises for all?

Then again with Linley and Darcy spending their childhood together, what other changes are in store from JA's master piece. I guess you will have to tune in when I have managed the time to write the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed reading half as much as I am enjoying writing this tale.


	14. XIV: Longbourn's Reaction

**AN:** I could make all the excuses under the sun for my long absence, all of which would be true. Real life, the loss of my muse and my beloved mother passing away very suddenly are but some. I hope to start writing again but can't commit to any kind of timeline. I have every intention of completing my stories already published and several that are on my computer half finished. Please be patient with me.

* * *

Lord Linley monopolised Jane's company both in the parlour prior to dinning and at the table throughout the meal. Elizabeth, on the other hand, watched her sister with increasing delight as a delicate blush infused Jane's cheek. Mr. Darcy sought to engage the younger Miss Bennet in a private tête-à-tête while seated beside her. While Elizabeth received his attentions with pleasure, she chose not to pay the gentleman exclusive interest, included Mr. Bingley in their conversation were possible. It seemed she had taken Jane's reproach to heart and attempted to make up for the shock of owning Netherfield.

Miss Bingley, being gently, but firmly rebuffed by her object, remained strangely quiet, glaring at the Viscount and his cousin in turn. Eyes darting between the parties, Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not make comment but sorely wished to know how this miracle occurred as they entered the dining room. Seated opposite Mr. Darcy's, that gentleman smirked and shook his head, leaving Lizzy even more confused. Their new understanding aiding her comprehension of his subtle warning. The Hurst's and Mr. Bingley held their own subdued conversation at the other end of the table, neither willing to address the entire table nor mention any subject that might be commented upon.

The dining experience could not end soon enough for anyone. Separation of the sexes did not occur, allowing Mr. Darcy to call for his carriage immediately after the meal was cleared. Miss Bingley retired to her room with a sudden headache and Mrs. Hurst soon followed to tend her sister. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst retired to the drawing room with their guest for the quarter of an hour required to have the coach brought around. Before long, the trunks were secured, Bingley and Hurst bid their visitors a safe journey and the coach commenced on the short voyage to Longbourn.

"My cousin," Linley opened the conversation as Netherfield disappeared into the darkness, "believes your family to be quite spirited, Miss Bennet."

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness," Lizzy arched an eyebrow in irony before Jane made light of the ordeal that was to come.

"Mama shall be pleased to finally know a daughter engaged," Jane said, giving her sister a quelling glance. "Her exuberance I cannot vouch for. It is often more than one might expect."

"Or wishes to hear," Elizabeth stated sarcastically.

With her usual grace and poise, Miss Bennet redirected the conversation, proving Lady Elizabeth influenced her character rather than those inhabiting Longbourn. As the carriage arrived on the forecourt, Jane suggested the gentleman might like to attend her father, who would be in his book room, before taking supper with the ladies. She wished to have the particulars out of the way before announcing her betrothal to the rest of the family.

"Mrs. Hill," Jane addressed the principal servant as they devested of their outerwear in the foyer, "Mr. Darcy and Viscount Linley wish an audience with Papa. Please show then to his book room. I am sure he shall be please to make their acquaintance."

Curtsying, the housekeeper led the gentlemen away. Stopping at a heavy wooden door, Hill knocked, rather forcefully. When a disembowelled voice bid her enter, she quickly announced the gentlemen and removed, closing the door behind her. Jane did not allow her sister time to linger, pulling her into the drawing room their mother preferred for the evening hours.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzy knew the reaction that awaited. Mrs. Bennet would prefer her eldest daughter to remain at Netherfield a full week in the hope of securing one of the eligible gentlemen residing there. She would have little trouble soundly scolding her second child for ruining the chances of her most beautiful Jane winning the hand of the amiable Mr. Bingley.

 _Once more into the lion's den_ , Elizabeth thought, while her mind considered the scene playing out in her papa's book room. _Oh, how Mama will display her most unrefined character in the presence of a Peer. What will Lord Linley think of Jane, once he knows of our true family and their lack of wealth and connection? Will it change his opinion of my sister? If I understood Mr. Darcy correctly this afternoon, Rutledge is in financial distress. Jane's dowry will make the difference between making it profitable in this generation, or leaving debits until the next. Linley has little choice, he must marry an heiress. Indeed, he appears to be the kind of man who should not deviate from his families wishes._

While Elizabeth contemplated the future, Mr. Bennet faced his. It resulted from the consequences of unsound decisions made in the past. He was a man of above average intelligence and wit, but with a character steeped in caprice and indolence. He cared little for his wife and much for his sanity, both of which seemed mutually exclusive. Thus, he preferred to hide away in his book room, leaving behind the ridiculousness of his spouse and three youngest daughters. The unfortunate result, more silliness and a lack of all comportment while in polite society. As a result, Mr. Bennet thoroughly disapproved of his entire family and lived only to make sport of his neighbours.

"So," Mr. Bennet carefully and deliberately placed the book he had been perusing, still open, on his desk. It sent the message to the young gentlemen before him. This meeting had long been expected, but not worth the effort of closing his tomb. Observing their dress and manner, both were of the highest circles. Unfortunately, their names were known to him, forming the reason Octavius Bennet considered Jane and Elizabeth beyond his immediate family. "Finally, Milord, you have come to claim the hand of my eldest daughter!"

"I am happy you have been informed of the long-standing engagement between Miss Bennet and myself," Michael Pembroke gave a slight nod. As he awaited the gentleman's attention to fall upon him, Lord Linley examined the room. The shelves were overflowing with books, few of which tended to be ledgers for the estate. It did not speak well of his management. "Lady Elizabeth and my mother, Lady Pembroke, led me to believe you knew only of the betrothal, not the specifics."

"Lady Elizabeth," Mr. Bennet frowned, for it seemed he would find little sport in this interview. A Viscount was not a man to trifle with, especially if his Jane would one day become a Countess. Clearing his throat, Octavius commenced again. "Lady Elizabeth did not furnish the particulars with respect to my daughters. I knew only that my eldest daughter had been promised and that I was to send her to London after Christmas. The rest would follow without my involvement."

"You were not present," Langley's expression of concern flicked between his cousin and future father-in-law, "for the reading of Lady Elizabeth's will?"

"Mr. Forayer is to travel to Longbourn the day before Elizabeth's coming of age," Mr. Bennet offered, rather wearied by the conversation. "My eldest daughters are to be present. I believe all will then be revealed. Lady Elizabeth like to keep her cards close, and my daughter's closer," he almost spat the last words. It seemed there was not much felicity between these neighbours.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Darcy entered the conversation. "Mr. Forayer will attend Netherfield on Monday afternoon. I have requested Mr. Bingley offer hospitality until his business is concluded. As my cousin and Miss Bennet have agreed to the engagement, there is little reason for it to remain a secret. Indeed, Mr. Forayer is of the opinion that the contents of Lady Elizabeth's will should be known sooner rather than later."

"Why have you come, Mr. Darcy?" questioned Mr. Bennet, intrigued. He looked upon the gentleman with suspicion. "I cannot think it to simply accompany your cousin. Ah, I suppose you have come for my Elizabeth? She has more wit about her than most, and was Lady Elizabeth's favourite. Like that great lady, her heart will not be easily touched. Indeed, Lizzy has the ability pick and choose her suiters."

"I have not come to request Miss Elizabeth's hand," Darcy's tone hardened. "At least," he controlled his anger, understanding why Elizabeth's memories of her time a Netherfield were so precious now she resided at Longbourn, "not yet. When Miss Elizabeth has agreed to enter into a courtship, I shall seek an audience with you. The rest will follow, only if your daughter wishes it."

"You are the kind of man, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet stated, his eyes wide at the censure, "to whom I should never dare refuse anything, which you condescended to ask."

"While I should be pleased to have my wishes sanctioned," Darcy returned, his tone and expression hardening further, "I believe Miss Elizabeth would not approve. Such shows a disregard for your daughter that is insupportable."

"Perhaps," Linley interrupted the tense atmosphere, "we should join the ladies and inform Mrs. Bennet of her eldest daughter's betrothal."

"Please," Mr. Bennet indicated the door. Throughout the entire interview, he had not bothered to rise from his seat. He now picked up the book resting on his desk, with every intention of continuing his perusal.

Linley and Darcy shared a look of disappointment tinged with astonishment. Bowing, more out of politeness than any courtesy to Mr. Bennet, they exited the room. It did not take any trouble on their part to find the parlour the ladies inhabited. Mrs. Bennet's voice could be heard berating Elizabeth from the hall.

"I do not know why, Miss Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet scolded, "you insisted My Dearest Jane should be removed from Netherfield so soon. Although there was nothing for you there, I dare say, another day or two and she would have got Mr. Bingley."

"Mama," Jane reprimanded in an offended tone.

"Do not defend your sister, Child," Mrs. Bennet scolded, obviously quite angry one of her daughters had not returned home engaged. "Although I do not know what Lady Elizabeth saw in you, Miss Lizzy, for you have nothing to Jane in beauty, nor do you have the liveliness of my Lydia. I am sure you did nothing to deserved such regard."

Understandably, Darcy and Linley could do little but listen at the door way. They could not see a footman or maid to present them before entering. Unable to see Longbourn house, or the state of the estate lands on the dark approach, the gentlemen could only guess at Mr. Bennet's care over his lands. Darcy assumed his stewardship to be similar to that of main house, comfortable but shabbily out of date.

"Shall we?" Linley asked his cousin, indicating the slither of light falling into the otherwise dimly lit hallway.

"Indeed," Darcy exhaled, his expression becoming more stoic as Mrs. Bennet continued to display her most appalling character with a high pitched, nasal drone. "I shall make the introductions."

Straightening his coat and taking in a harsh breath, Darcy's hand wrapped around the knob. As the door creaked open, his eyes met those of Miss Elizabeth. She had been awaiting him and immediately rose from her position beside Miss Bennet. Rushing toward the gentlemen, she did not block them from her mother's view. Mrs. Bennet might not be clever, she was, however, astute enough to understand why two such gentlemen might escort her daughters home and make a call at this hour.

"Mama," Elizabeth barely managed to keep the anger from her tone as her glare chastised her family's deportment, "has not Mr. Darcy has been generous, allowing Jane and I the use of his carriage to bring us home."

"Oh," Mrs. Bennet continued to take in the sight of two well attired and even more wealthy gentlemen standing in her drawing room. Rising from her seat, she gestured to her three younger daughters, belatedly reminding them of their manners. "It is very good of you Mr. Darcy," she offered with a bright smile and deep curtsey.

After returning the greeting, Darcy cleared his throat. "I should like to introduced my cousin, Viscount Linley."

It was at that moment, as pandemonium broke out, that Michael Pembroke, future Earl of Rutledge understood the reason Miss Bennet's family history had been withheld from him. The younger girls, their names forgotten immediately after their mother introduced them, whispered loudly behind raised hands and giggled while staring at him. The middle daughter looked through spectacles piously, mouth pursed as if about to utter something profoundly stupid. More specifically, it was the over joyous outpouring from Mrs. Bennet that caused the same stoic expression to cover Lord Linley's countenance as currently obscured his cousins.

"We are glad you have come, My Lord," Mrs Bennet fussed, while directing him toward the seat beside Jane. "There are so few gentlemen of quality in the neighbourhood, I am sure you shall make an excellent addition when you see what beauty lays before you. Where are you staying while in Hertfordshire?"

"Mr. Bingley has been generous, offering his hospitality," Linley responded politely.

"Such a gentleman," Mrs. Bennet enthused, while giving Darcy a malevolent glare. "He has been quite taken with my Jane. Now you have come, he shall have some competition, I dare say!"

 _All this fuss_ , Linley ruminated, _over an introduction. I have not yet told the vulgar, ill-mannered woman I shall make her eldest my wife._ One look at Darcy, even with his features set in stone and Linley could read his cousins reaction. _I agree. The sooner we are wed and away to town, the happier I shall be. Perhaps a special licence will not be inconceivable, even given the expense. Then Miss Elizabeth might agree to live with us a Pembroke House. Darcy would have time to court her properly._

"Mama," Jane recalled her mother to propriety. "Lord Linley and I were introduced by Lady Elizabeth whilst in town."

"It was not long afterwards," Linley jumped at the opportunity, his expression softening as his betrothed gave him the opening he required, "that my mother, Lady Pembroke, the Countess of Rutledge, arranged our promise with Lady Elizabeth. I have come from Mr. Bennet…"

"Oh, Jane," Mrs. Bennet cried, rushing to her eldest, "I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing. A countess!"

Elizabeth, on witnessing the patronising sceptical, turned her back on the room and closed her eyes. Mortified, she felt her hand placed into the crook of an elbow. Mr. Darcy had once again offered his arm in support.

"I think," he stated tonelessly, "you should not always wish to live close to Longbourn."

"At this moment," she whispered in return while watching his expression subtly soften and change, "even your Pemberley would be too close."


	15. XV: Repercussions

"I know what you are thinking, cousin," Darcy stated, with a smirk on his lips. His heart felt lighter, even if it meant the object of his affections had been mortified by her mother's reaction to Linley's engagement. Darcy took heart in the fact Miss Elizabeth referred to **_his_** Pemberley, as though she would one day inhabit that estate alongside him.

Even in the darkness of the coach as it pulled away from Longborn, Linley's answering frown was apparent. "Am I so obvious," the Viscount questioned acerbically, "that you can read my mind?"

"No," Darcy managed a chuckle. "You forget, you, Richard and I grew up at Pemberley, then attended school together. Although I do not tease as often as the pair of you, I am capable of it."

"And you are teasing me now, Darcy," Linley sounded a little put out.

"I confess, I am," he sobered.

"Should you marry Miss Elizabeth," Linley reminded acidly, "that shrew will be your mother-in-law. You shall not escape her raptures either!"

"True. Still, I should rather have the hundreds of pounds you are considering spending on a special licence put to better use on your estate." Waiting for this pearl of wisdom to permeate the Viscount's currently addled mind, Darcy added, "a common licence will do just as well and is not nearly as difficult to obtain. You and Miss Bennet are of age, and a long-standing document of promise has been filed with Mr. Forayer, signed by both fathers, therefore you meet all the criteria. Mrs. Bennet shall have enough to regale her neighbours with, when your betrothal is announced. I should like the period of my engagement to be as short as possible, given what we witnessed this evening. I believe even the Miss Bennet's find their family trying in the extreme."

With a sigh, Linley added, "and there is my father to consider. He is near his end, an end that cannot come soon enough for the tenants of Rutledge. Should I like to marry before the mourning period commences. It would allow the Earldom and its lands to be brought back to prosperity as soon as may be. There is much I could do while Jane and I are sequestered in full black for the initial three months."

"That leaves you little time, indeed," Darcy agreed. "A common licence might be procured as early as Monday at St. Alban's Diocese and you can be married on Tuesday from the Longbourn Church, if that is your wish."

"I should speak to Jane first," Linley sighed, "and gain her opinion."

"Indeed," Darcy once again teased, "it is a rational man that considers his soon to be wife's opinion. We both heard Papa say 'a happy wife makes for a happy life'."

"What of Forayer and the reading of Lady Elizabeth's Will?" Linley changed the subject, filing away the need to speak with his Jane after services on the morrow. "Should my betrothed agree, will I have time to ride to St. Albans and procure an audience with the Bishop before my cousin arrives?"

"It is but five miles to St. Albans. With your connections, I cannot see the Bishop delaying the process," Darcy considered, his smile and teasing quickly fading as the gentlemen cemented their plans. "If you leave early, you should be back in time to receive Forayer at Longborn. I do not anticipate him arriving before two in the afternoon."

"Yes, I see that as possible," a thoughtful Linley stated. A heavy but not uncomfortable silence enveloped the coach, each man tending to his thoughts of the future.

"Where you not at the first reading?" Darcy suddenly enquired as they neared Netherfield.

"I am two years your junior, Darcy," Linley reminded. "I was not yet one and twenty when my Godmother passed. I do not know if the will was read at all."

"Then, we know little of the particulars," Darcy summarised thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is much Lady Elizabeth did not wish to reveal until her Goddaughter came of age."

"Why should you think so?" Linley clearly appeared intrigued.

"Something Miss Elizabeth and I spoke of the night I found her in your current chambers. They are Lady Elizabeth's rooms," Darcy explained, recalling every word of the late-night conversation. "There is little we can accomplish until Monday."

"I have been patient these many years," Linley sighed. "I can wait a few more days to have my future, and that of the Earldom, secured."

"Father," Darcy managed before the footman opened the carriage door and their privacy vanished, "taught us that lesson well."

To the very great pleasure of Darcy and Linley, Netherfield lay in almost darkness. The Hurst's and Miss Bingley had retired early, leaving the servants to close down all but the main drawing room and hall lighting. Bingley, alone and lost in his misery, had taken to his book room with a decanter of brandy. It seemed he'd over imbrued, stumbling out of the door upon hearing the crunch of gravel in order to greet his guests.

"Darcy," Charles Bingley held up a glass, "I wish to share a nightcap and conversation with you. Linley," his tone changed to one of anger.

"I shall leave you to it, cousin," Linley bowed deeply, having little intention of remaining with an irritated man half in his cups. "Bingley, I am truly sorry. I did not know of your attachment prior to my arrival."

Before Bingley could bring his wits to bare, Linley made his escape up the stairs. Darcy, frowning, indicated the warmth and light spilling from Bingley's study. Shaking his head, Charles trotted to his favourite chair by the blazing fire, poured himself a large measure and downed half of it before turning his bleary eyes on Darcy.

Darcy followed at a more sedate pace. In turn, and after the evening in the company of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, not to mention their three younger daughters, he also took up the decanter which had but a half inch in the bottom. Filling the glass with the last of the amber liquid, he took the seat beside his friend with a weary sigh.

"It has been a trying night," pausing, Darcy lifted the crystal to his lips and glanced into the fire. A few moments passed before Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy uttered words Mr. Charles Bingley had never before heard. "I am truly sorry, Bingley."

"I believe you are," Bingley watched his friend carefully, astounded at the change.

"I knew only that a young woman had long been promised to my cousin," Darcy's eyes flicked to Bingley, taking in that man's defeated posture. "When Miss Elizabeth confirmed this to be the estate of her Godmother, Lady Elizabeth Forbs, I suspected the lady's identity. Yet, I required conformation from Mr. Forayer before I consider informing you," Darcy stated carefully.

"But you did not," Bingley's anger burst forth. "Instead you requested I offer your cousin hospitality, believing Lord Linley to be Miss Bennet's future husband."

"I was not in possession of all the facts," Darcy confessed remorsefully, "until late last evening, when the express ride came from London and I spoke with Miss Elizabeth. After riding this morning, there was not the time."

"Is that why you wished to speak with me in the Drawing room before the ladies came down to break their fast?" questioned Bingley, remembering Darcy's unusual request.

"I thought, that is I considered," stopping and swallowing hard, Darcy knew he had to tell Bingley the truth, "a courtship with Miss Elizabeth, until..."

Bingley, jovial by nature, and even in a state of drunkenness, laughed heartily. Not stupid by any measure, his happy disposition often confused his business rivals and friends alike. It did not take long for Mr. Charles Bingley to see Darcy's predicament.

"You thought," he managed to get his mirth under control, "Miss Elizabeth was destined for your cousin."

"Yes," Darcy hissed.

"Then we are both a pair of fools," Bingley announced, raising his almost empty glass. After taking the last sip, he added, "however you **_still_** have the opportunity to secure your future."

"Miss Elizabeth is a woman who will come into an estate of 5000 a year at her majority. What need does she have of a husband?" Darcy questioned, his voice becoming raw with supressed emotion. "Not to mention the profits from Netherfield invested these many years as a dowry. Lady Elizabeth's estate was more prosperous than anyone realised, for added to it was the legacy from her betrothed, who's captaincy was very lucrative. No, Bingley, Miss Elizabeth can pick as she chooses, or not at all it if pleases her. It is I who must be the very best of men to win her heart."

"I remember sitting in this very room," Bingley ruminated, "not many days ago, when you warned me of the very great disadvantage of connecting my family name to that of Bennet."

"It seems in that too, I was wrong," Darcy confessed, throwing back the last of his own brandy. "Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth, even with such relations as the Bennet's, are marriage prospects for those only in the highest circles. Once their association with Lady Elizabeth is known, they will have both fortune and connection to rival the most sought-after debutants. When Aunt Beatrice is done with Miss Bennet and, by extension, her sister, few will question their place in society."

With little more to be said between the gentlemen and the decanter empty, Darcy and Bingley retired. Climbing to the first floor, Darcy hesitated, waiting for his friend to disappear into the family wing. He proceeded down the west hall, stopping before the door to the room used by Elizabeth. Drawing in a deep breath, he entered the chamber. Bingley's staff had been efficient, making it ready for the next guest. Still, Darcy could imagine **_his_** Elizabeth standing at the large window, watching the sun rise over Oakham Mount, her silhouette outlined in the orbs golden light.

"I believe," he whispered, "you would enjoy the prospect from the mistress's chambers at Pemberley very well. The wildness of Derbyshire has little comparison and much beauty. Two hundred miles, surely that is enough distance for you to find happiness away from your family. We should not always be locked away in the country. There are the delights of the London season, and even a month at Netherfield would not be inconceivable to reacquaint with your friends and neighbours. Then, I am sure, you would like to spend some time with your sister and I could hardly ignore an invitation from my cousin who is as close as a brother."

Sighing, Darcy shook the illusion from his mind, understanding it to nought but a dream. One he would need to work at to come to fruition. While he left his wishes behind for the moment, Elizabeth, dressed for bed, stood by her window and wondered what the future would bring.

"Lizzy," Jane called softly from the door way. She had come to wish her sister good night and find a little comfort after the tragedy which played out in the drawing room earlier this evening. It had left both sisters feeling fatigued and frustrated.

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth turned to her sister, tears in her eyes.

"I beg you do not say it," Jane returned, her own eyes red from weeping. She entered the room, carefully and quietly closing the door behind her.

"Then I shall not, no matter how I am tempted," Elizabeth tried for a smile that came out watery. Going to her sister, Lizzy held out her hands. Linking them, they sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have never seen Mrs. Bennet in such a state," Jane offered quietly, into the gathering silence. "After tonight, I can no longer think of that woman as my mother. Is it so wrong of me, Lizzy?"

"Not at all," Elizabeth defended. "You are too good, Jane. Your kindness and serenity puts me to shame. I confess I have never been comfortable at Longbourn these many years."

"I know," Jane whispered. "I had hoped…"

"Shall I share my hopes with you," Elizabeth asked. Gaining a nod and heaving sigh, Jane acquiesced to her sister's thoughts. Softly, Lizzy stated what was in her heart. "Neither of us consider that woman our beloved Mama. Jane, we spent the best part of our childhood being formed in the image of Lady Elizabeth. Our manners were refined, our minds expanded and our understanding broadened. We were given everything we needed, both in regulation and restraint, and taught to use it to best advantage. Although we have not been in company often these past years, you have every accomplishment required to be the wife of Lord Linley. But, Jane, do not marry because our Mama thought it best. Mama wished to marry only for the deepest love. I wish that for you."

"What of you, Lizzy?" Jane questioned.

"I am determined to marry only for the very deepest love," she responded.

Shaking her head, Jane lowered her eyes to their entwined fingers. "I must make a confession." Lifting her head and capturing her sister's eyes, Miss Bennet once again sighed. "My decision was made the moment I observed Mr. Bingley and Lord Linley standing beside each other in the drawing room at Netherfield. My heart knew I could never accept Mr. Bingley for I had eyes only for Michael. No," she shook her head, "do not speak until I have finished or I shall not have the courage. I have known for many years that I am promised. Each time I have met a gentleman, I cannot help but remember those few times we were in company with Lady Pembroke and Lord Linley and compare. Until Mr. Bingley I have found every gentleman wanting. Then Michael came, and, Oh Lizzy, he is just want a partner in life should be. I know we have only be reacquainted a short time. Still there is such a calm that overcomes me when we are together. He is kind and gentle. In every word we have spoken, his thoughts are only for my comfort and that which will sustain our life together. There is much he wishes to achieve with the aid of a wife willing to bring his father's estate back to prosperity. I believe this marriage shall be a true partnership."

"Then," Elizabeth reached out to hug her sister, "I am very glad for you. I do not pretend that I shall miss anything once I have left Longbourn for my own home, except your society."

"Do you think I ask too much," Jane once again looked to their entwined hands, "to marry quickly and remove from this house."

"No," Elizabeth sounded very definite.

With a final sigh, Jane rose for her own bed. "Goodnight, Lizzy. I have much to think on."

"Goodnight, Jane," she answered, watching her sister retreat to her own chamber. _I do not think you will have to wait long to marry_ , Elizabeth considered silently, _I know Mr. Darcy understood my mortification perfectly. Once again, he offered his assistance without ceremony or expectation. He truly is all that is good and my opinion of him is much improved. His cousin is not a stupid man. I am sure Lord Linley will be just as eager to remove you from this place as you and I are to leave._


	16. XVI: A Little History

**AN: Just a little recap** :

Tuesday Jane comes to dine at Netherfield, falling ill.

Wednesday Lizzy attends and is invited to stay. Darcy uncovers Lady Elizabeth's tenure at Netherfield and begins to tie together all the threads.

Thursday Darcy sends an express to Mr. Forayer in London and then onto his cousin Viscount Linley in Surry.

Friday Darcy and Lizzy meet in Lady Elizabeth's chambers after Mr. Forayer returns correspondence confirming Darcy's suspicions.

Saturday Lord Linley arrives to Netherfield. After spending the night in Meryton, he reveals his engagement to Miss Bennet. The couples then attend supper at Longbourn, only to be grievously embarrassed by Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

This will be a very long chapter that fills in much of the history and introduces yet another new character. I hope you enjoy meeting Lady Pembroke and the plot twists she will introduce.

* * *

Lady Pembroke woke early on Friday morning to her maid delivering an express on a silver platter. One look at the scrawled script and she knew the author to be her only child, Michael. The hastily written address alerted her to his distress, which only doubled and doubled again her own as she read the words.

 _Mother,_

 _I just received an express from Darcy. He is currently hosted by his friend, Mr. Charles Bingley at an estate called Netherfield in Hertfordshire. Therein my cousin has uncovered the woman whom he believes to be my betrothed. I shall leave as soon as I am able and have every intention of remaining in that county until I can establish Miss Bennet's character._

 _Your loving son,_

 _Michael._

"And so, it begins," Beatrice whispered to herself, waving away her maid. The plans I laid so many years in the past are finally coming to fruition. Soon Rutledge, and the fortune sequestered away, will return into the hands of it's rightful owner. I hope you are pleased with my machinations, Elizabeth, for our work of these many years is almost complete.

The staff at Leighwood House, the Darcy's London town home, were ready to served their mistress, even at four in the morning. The butler, Mr. Mills would undoubtedly reward the rider with a gold coin and hot meal for his troubles. Riding through the night was both difficult and dangerous, yet her son considered the message worth the effort, as did Lady Pembroke. All to soon an upstairs maid would return to tend the fire and deliver her mistresses tea. Sighing, Beatrice knew what must follow. Rising, she found her gown and tied it about her waist.

"There is little that can be achieved until Mr. Forayer is available," she stated into the empty room, moving to her favourite chair and remembering her long, intimate association with Lady Elizabeth Forbes.

 ** _Thirty-five years earlier._**

"I am determined, Beatrice," Lady Elizabeth confided in her newly acquired sixteen-year-old friend, "that I shall not marry for any but the most constant love and affection."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Miss Darcy smiled, delight and teasing shining in her eyes. "I am sure, when you are out, you shall have many beaus and find a fine gentleman to wed among them."

"Why should you think so," Elizabeth demanded.

"That is what the season is about," Beatrice answered, a puzzled look upon her countenance. "Mama, like you, is the daughter of an Earl. Papa said Mama was so admired in her first season, he was not able to dance with her, for so many men gathered around her like bees to a honey pot. Mama refused many offers of courtship, wishing to enjoy a second season. Once they stood up together, Mama knew whom she would marry."

"Lady Alice was allowed to marry a gentleman?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat surprised.

"Papa does own half of Derbyshire," Miss Darcy declared, returning to her jovial best.

"I cannot say the same," Elizabeth sighed heavily. When her friend glanced at her in askance, she continued, "Mama married Papa at seventeen, the same year she came out. The marriage was arranged before her presentation so participating in the season was of little import. There was no love or felicity in the match, for it was made on equality of fortune and connection."

The young ladies held this discussion, and expanded upon it many times as the summer continued. Mr. William Darcy, the current master of Pemberley brought his family to the fashionable town in the hope of aiding his wife's constant cough by way of the healing waters. Last winter she had taken ill and remained unable to recover from a trifling cold. The family took a house in a most fashionable neighbourhood, on the same street as Lord Michael Forbes, the Earl of Rutledge. Their daughter's, being of a similar age, soon became friends and close companions, spending much of their time in each other's company.

"My father has determined I am to marry Lord Linley and keep Rutledge in the family," Elizabeth told her companion as the summer came to a close. That young man, having finished his studies at Eton, joined Lord Forbes in Bath at the Earls request. The Viscount was to commence at Cambridge in the Autumn, before returning to Rutledge to take up permanent residence as the heir apparent.

"You are but fifteen. I do not know how he can say such things!" Beatrice, who had known nothing but a loving family, could not conceive of her father arranging her marriage. Like her own mother, she wished for a love match.

"Until I am of age and come into my mother's fortune," Elizabeth sighed defeatedly, "I am at the mercy of my fathers wishes and he wishes to marry me to Linley when I come into society."

"We have not yet been presented, nor joined in the amusements society has to offer. There shall be card parties, picnics, balls and assemblies where we shall meet our matches," Beatrice objected on her friend's behalf. "How are you to fall in love, if you never become acquainted with any eligible young men? I am sure your Papa will not insist on marrying Linley should you find another prospect."

"Those amusements are little but a ground for mothers to parade their daughters and take stock of the young men on offer," Elizabeth sniffed. "Papa wishes for Rutledge to remain in the family. If the only way to achieve that is through marriage so the heir retains some connection to the Forbes name, then that is his wish, no matter my feelings on the subject. In any case, the law does not allow for a daughter to go against her father's wishes, so I am at his mercy until I come of age to declare my independence."

Young Beatrice said little but thought much on her friends situation when she returned to Pemberley. Her mind had been opened to a new and dangerous idea, that women were little but chattels for their fathers to trade and their husbands to control. Over the next years, few understood the seemingly unrelated questions she posed in the most polite fashion about marriage, however they assumed the young lady readied for her presentation and come out. Only her father's suspicions were raised, as she had both the Darcy wit and spirit.

 ** _Thirty two years previously._**

"Linley," Lady Elizabeth screwed up her nose in a most unladylike expression, "is naught but a rake and wastrel."

"Truly," Miss Darcy's eyes widened at her friends latest scathing account of the young mans behaviour. "I have only met Lord Linley lately, at Lady Sarah's card party. He has the appearance of all that is expected of a gentleman."

Snorting, Elizabeth leant in closer. "I have refused to be presented if Papa continues to insist on our betrothal. If I am not presented, I cannot appear in society and the engagement cannot be announced."

"But is he really so very bad," questioned Beatrice, still a little naïve and untried in the social arena.

"Three of the maids are with child," Elizabeth conspired, "and that is only the summer passed."

"I had not thought him as bad as this," Miss Darcy became lost for words.

"There is more I shall not tell you," Elizabeth whispered. "Although you are out, I pray your Mama is able to advise you on your suitors. Not all gentlemen have the manners befitting their station. What you see in company is not always how they behave behind closed doors. I should know. From the moment Linley came there has been naught but trouble. His Mama," here Lady Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "was invited to stay when he came to Bath three years past, she now believes she is the Countess in all but name. Father is always in London and refused to see Mrs. Pembroke for the shrew she is. I do not like her any more than her son."

"I have seen Mrs. Pembroke order the servants about your town house as if the mistress," Beatrice responded carefully. "Mama said we must acknowledge her as an acquaintance for she is the future Earls mother, but she shall not be invited into the first circles, no matter how much she wishes it."

A sad expression encompassed Lady Elizabeth's countenance. Her childhood had been idyllic, until her Mama passed the summer before attending Bath. Speaking honestly with her friend brought back memories of a woman devoted to her daughter. Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes, yet she refused to allow them to fall.

"I shall never know," Elizabeth stated mournfully, "for I am never to enter society. It will be years before Mama's fortune falls to me and I am able to purchase a small country estate. Perhaps then, you will be able to visit with me."

Beatrice laughed while claiming, "none shall stop me!"

"Expect, perhaps your husband," Elizabeth giggled.

"When I marry," Miss Darcy allowed every drop merriment to leave her countenance, "it shall be on my terms and mine alone."

"I thought," Elizabeth swallowed, "you delayed your entry into society in the hope of encouraging your friend to debut with you."

"I delayed," Beatrice stated, "for reasons that are my own. Now, tell me, what if someone else, a lady from the first circles were to catch Lord Linley's eye, and your Papa agrees to the match?"

"I should pity that lady, for she knows not what she is in for," Elizabeth answered. "Besides, unless the lady were the daughter of a Duke, Papa's mind is quite set."

 ** _Thirty years perviously_**.

"Beatrice, you can not be in your right mind," Lady Elizabeth stated, at the end of her friends second season, "accepting the hand of such a man. Have you not heard a word I have said these last five years!"

"Every one, I assure you," Miss Darcy responded with the same level of seriousness. "It is the only solution."

"How so," Elizabeth cried.

"You do not want to marry Linley and I do not wish to marry at all! After two seasons, I have come to the indisputable conclusion that I am not made for the marriage state, yet it is expected of every woman. Therefore, if I am to marry, I shall choose for my own gain. There are so many young men that flatter me so they might become related to my uncle or the Darcy fortune. The rest simper and preen, as if their pedigree is all they require to capture a young ladies heart. The more I learn of the world, and the people in it, the less disposed I am to like my place within it!"

"You have not yet met the man to whom you shall wish to give you entire heart and life too," Elizabeth cried. "You must have another season and meet new young gentlemen. Perhaps you shall come across the love of your future life!"

"I have seen your Captain Axley," Beatrice smirked. "There is much to like in the young man, I agree. However, even my father would not allow such a union, should I fall so hopelessly in love."

Embarrassed, Elizabeth's cheeks became pink. She had met the young man quite by accident while shopping with Mrs. Pembroke in London some months ago. The attraction had been instant on both sides. Since then, they had met secretly many times. So far, only her friend knew of the affair and Lady Elizabeth's hopes. It would be almost two years before her fortune would be released into Lady Elizabeth's care, longer still until she could purchase a quiet country estate. Until then, Captain Axley would put to sea and hope to gain his financial independence through prize money.

"So, I shall wed Linley in the spring," Beatrice continued to tell of her plans while her friend remained speechless. "Papa has written the settlement, to which Lord Rutledge had agreed. It shall keep Linley in check, the tenants and servants at Rutledge safe and the Viscount's spending contained."

"What of his habits?" Questioned Elizabeth, unable to hide her shock at this most unexpected revelation.

"I have agreed to only one heir, who shall be brought up at Pemberley under the guardianship of my father, or brother should Papa pass," Beatrice smiled, lifting her cup to her lips. "Linley shall keep his mistress and lovers, indeed, I insist upon it for it will keep the man from the marriage bed."

"Such a marriage cannot be agreeable," Elizabeth sounded astounded, "to either party."

"I assure you," Beatrice smirked, "it is more than agreeable to me. I am not made for love, at least of a single person. I have come to understand myself and society better as I moved in company. I will not deny that I enjoy society of both men and women in small quantity. Yet I grow to detest the marriage state and all that goes with it. This way, I shall live in the country I adore, able to see to the tenants of Rutledge and maintain my independence in all but name. Linley will keep his reputation and even your father has approved of the match."

"I am sure he has," Elizabeth allowed one eyebrow to rise. "You are the Granddaughter of an Earl, with a dowry to rival even mine."

"Promise me," Beatrice delicately placed her cup and saucer on the table between them, before leaning in, "that you will always write to me, no matter where you are or what society you chose to settle in. I rely on hearing from you very often, once you have run away with your Captain."

"You shall," Elizabeth promised.

 ** _Twenty six years perviously_**

"A fine babe," Lord Rutledge held the future Earl in his arms and looked down into the open blue eyes of the child. He had the Darcy colouring, and a fine head of dark curls, even at the age of one month.

"I shall not disagree," Beatrice concurred.

Finally allowed down stairs by her midwife and maid, Beatrice sat quietly in the window seat, admiring the prospect over Rutledge. All to soon she would be to church and Lady Pembroke's social engagements would recommence. The planning for her son's christening had started with his birth, and would proceed in a fortnight at the estate chapel. The Darcy's would arrive next week, all three generations, including her brother's heir, young Fitzwilliam and wife, Lady Anne. They would be followed by her ageing Grandfather, the Earl of Hemsworth and his son, Viscount Sydney with his extended family. The Earl of Matlock, living but a few miles distant and wishing to see his daughter, had agreed to join the family party. Rutledge would be full with all the rooms taken by family alone. There would be others making the long journey from London, however her husband had not yet answered the express's sent to every one of his lovers. Beatrice assumed Linley's time with his current lady must be very diverting.

"I wish to call him Michael," stated the Earl in a commanding tone, breaking into Lady Pembroke's thoughts.

"You, My Lord," Beatrice allowed an ever so slight smirk to grace her lips, "are acting more like a proud Papa than my husband."

"That is so," Michael Forbes chortled, jostling the little one and being rewarded with a happy sound. Now well into his fifth decade, the ageing Earl regretted many of his decisions, not the least was his insistence his daughter marry his heir. It seemed fate had provided a much better option in the form of the current Viscountess, whom he saw as Rutledge's salvation. "Well, Lady Pembroke, we have not seen your husband these many months, so perhaps I shall have a second chance at raising a child, should he chose to remain in London."

"Perhaps you should have wed again, My Lord," Beatrice teased the elderly man, "and produced a child of your own to take the title."

Lifting his head, Micheal Forbes directed a piercing glance at Beatrice. Initially, the Earl accepted her marriage to his wayward heir out of necessity but was not happy with the resolution. Rutledge required continuance and Lady Pembroke offered that which many young ladies declined. Looking at the situation, with his heir in his arms, Lord Forbes came to appreciate the young woman's strength and veracity by way of managing Lord Linley.

Making a noise halfway between agreement and censure, Michael Forbes whispered, "all hope is not lost for the Earldom. Through you, young man, I hope Rutledge shall continue."

"I have heard from Elizabeth," Beatrice threw the statement into the room, returning his gaze in equal measure. When the man she'd come to respect above all other's remained silent, Lady Pembroke knew he was listening to her every word, although he would never acknowledge a willingness to hear of his daughter. Thus she chose her times to inform him of Elizabeth's correspondence very well. "She continues to grieve for her lost sailor but has settled well into her new home. The direction is through London, so I know not where she has settled. However she thanks you for the gift of her mother's London Town Home."

The Earl grunted, handing the babe off to his nurse maid. Neither Beatrice nor Michael would ever mention Elizabeth illegitimate son, although both knew of Little James's birth and death on the same day. That particular subject had lead to the current understanding between the pair, even though their opinions differed rather dramatically. It had been that very difference, and the arguments it produced, that lead to Lady Pembroke appreciating the offish man better in the early months of her solitary but not lonely marriage. In truth, Lord Forbes regretted his decision to force his daughter and heir to wed, especially as he saw how well Lady Pembroke suited the worthless young man who would one day rule over the Earldom.

After the wedding, Lady Pembroke refused the month long tour her husband planned. She wished only to settle into her new country home which was little more than thirty miles from Pemberley and her Darcy relations. Linley, not willing to give up the lifestyle he enjoyed, chose to remain in the capital, as Beatrice suspected her husband might.

Viscount Linley attempted to call, then coheres, and finally threaten his new wife, so they might seen together in society. Lady Pembroke appeared only when she cared to, disappointing the man by pointing out the strict stipulations in their marriage contract and playing to her own tune. When a year, then two and finally three passed without an heir, Linley attempted to force the issue. He had not counted on his wife's growing intimacy with Lord Forbes, who defended the young woman's honour against her husband. Shortly thereafter, Lady Pembroke announced her pregnancy and permanent residence in the country until the babe was of an age to join his cousins, Fitzwilliam Darcy and Richard Fitzwilliam in the nursery at Pemberley.

 ** _Twenty years perviously_**

"I am taking my son and returning to Pemberley," Beatrice told her husband of nine years, "permanently."

Both dressed in black, they had commenced the mourning period this very day. Lord Forbes, the fifth Earl of Rutledge lay in his chambers, readying for his final journey into the arm of the Lord. Soon the village church bells would toll, telling all of his death. Few would welcome the new master.

"Your son," Linley spat at his wife. With the death of his hated benefactor, the Viscount hoped to take control over his wayward wife.

"Well, he cannot be your son," Beatrice returned in a very low tone, "for you refused to come near Rutledge unless called to do so. Michael has grown into a fine young man without your influence and I intend to keep it that way."

"I suppose George Darcy will teach him all that it is to be a gentleman," Linley advanced on his wife.

"That, you will find is in the terms of our marriage contract," Lady Pembroke did not make the mistake of turning her back on an enraged man. She had done that only once before, the side of her face paying the price for her inattentiveness. That had been the night her son was conceived.

"Is there nothing you forgot to include in that blasted document?" Linley demanded, taking yet another step toward her.

"I hope not," Beatrice held her ground, while continuing in a deathly quiet tone.

"The Earl is not here to defend you any longer, my wife," Linley smirked.

"True," Beatrice smirked, leaving her ace card for last. "However, I do not think you would like the world to know the truth of your son's conception. Did you not wonder why, when you attempted to share my bed it never occurred? I have never desired you, nor have we ever consummated our marriage. I have ensured that could not occur. I little addition to your wine and, even should you want to rise to the occasion, you could not."

Astounded, it took but a second for Lord Linley to understand his wife's meaning. Rushing past the woman, he mounted the stairs to the gallery. There, on the far wall, remained the only portrait of Lady Elizabeth Forbes. A child of six in her mother's arms, he studied her face. It could be the face of his son.

"The old bastard," Linley muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you may spread what you like," Beatrice allowed a very tight smile to cover her lips. "Your reputation will do the rest. Few will believe you, now Lord Forbes is gone. More will laugh, seeing this as an attempt to rid yourself of a wife you never wanted. Even if they see the likeness, what does it matter, for Micheal will be Earl in time."

As she walked away, a tear appeared in Lady Beatrice Pembroke's eye. She had never thought to find love, especially not with a man thirty years her senior. Yet she had, begrudgingly at first. As the years passed and her husband neglected her further, left alone with temptation so close at hand, the passion between them grew. The night Linley attempted to force her into submission, Beatrice discovered how well a man could love, and how much love she had to give in return.

The brith of her son had born new life into the ageing Earl. His personality did not alter, although his attitude softened. Lady Elizabeth was given the remainder of her dowry, on top of the funds held in trust for her. She was now quite a wealthy woman in her own right, holding much of the liquid asset for the Earldom. Lord Forbes often asked if Lady Pembroke had heard from his daughter, eagerly awaiting any news in his last days. on Earth. Even on his death bed, he requested Beatrice to remain of good terms, for the funds must be return to the Earldom through his son.

I shall continue to keep Rutledge until our son grows into a man, she promised the Spector of her lover silently, glancing up at his portrait. Then, I shall see a kind woman of means as his wife. She must be able to aid my son to repair the damage Lord Linley will inflict on this land and it's people. I know you did not approve of Lady Elizabeth becoming Michael's Godmother by proxy, but how else is the fortune you granted her to be returned.

 ** _Fifteen years perviously_**

"Do you remember," Beatrice requested of her friend as she sat sipping tea, "that summer in Bath when first we met?"

"How could I forget," Elizabeth smiled. After so many years corresponding, today proved the first opportunity the ladies had to meet in person. They chose Lady Elizabeth's newly renovated town home in London, so she might show off her independence and be seen entertaining one of the town's social elite. "How far our lives have come since then." Pausing, she asked the question that had been burning in her mind for many years, yet she had not the courage to commit to paper. "Tell me the truth, my friend. I have worried for you and wish to know how you and Linley get on?"

"Remarkably well," Beatrice laughed, watching for Elizabeth's stunned expression. She was not disappointed. "I have not seen that man more than a dozen times in all the years of our marriage. We live separate lives, as I had hoped. Michael and I have made our home at Pemberley, and my son has settled into the nursery with his cousin Fitzwilliam Darcy very well. Together with Richard Fitzwilliam, they are more like brothers than cousins. Indeed, George and I have contemplated sending the boys to Eton and then Cambridge together."

"But is there not several years difference in age?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued by this rather unusual arrangement. Not, she mentally rebuked, that I have been so very proper in the upbringing of my own girls.

"Almost two, with Richard in the middle," agreed Beatrice.

"How is Lady Anne?" Elizabeth smiled. She had met the woman several times while lately in London. It seemed her reputation had been restored and the daughter of the late Earl of Rutledge accepted into the drawing rooms of polite society. Without doubt, it had been the work of Lady Pembroke, who had recruited her sister-in-law and her family to the task. Their familiar ties with three separate Earldom's did not hurt Lady Elizabeth's cause.

"I know such is not spoken of in polite society," Beatrice frowned while watching her friend's reaction, "but she is attempting to be in a delicate way once again. I can only pray this child will survive. It has been a very trying experience for my sister, attempting to fill her nursery."

"And what of that little monster, the stewards child, you have written of," requested Elizabeth. "Is Lady Anne still accepting of him as a playmate for her son?"

"I detest the boy and now have Anne in full agreement as to his character. Each time I take my leave of Pemberley for Rutledge, he works his way back into my brother's good graces. George will never seen him for the snake he is," Beatrice allowed her countenance to express what her words could not. "Anne refuses to have him in the house or as a playmate for our children. I believe, young Wickham shall follow in the foot steps of Linley. Indeed, he may be one of his bastard children, for the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"Truly?" An astonished Elizabeth gasped.

"You only have to look at the boy to see his pedigree," Beatrice stated, "not that it is worth much. Mrs. Wickham might have been taken in by Linley as a young and naïve girl. I believe my brother found a husband for her in the form of his steward, for there is not much felicity between husband and wife."

"If you spend much of your time at Pemberley, who tends to the servants and tenants at Rutledge?" Questioned Elizabeth.

"Fear not," Beatrice managed a slight smile. "With Anne being indisposed much of the time, I have Mrs. Grantham, the housekeeper at Rutledge write weekly to update me. I visit for a month out of every three, when my sister's health allows. I shall journey there before returning to Pemberley, when I have had my little season."

"Then you do not neglect Rutledge due to your husband's tenure there," Elizabeth remarked happily. "I am glad there is someone to look over the estate until your son becomes master. Linley is making a hash of the entire business. His reputation amount our set has declined, with many congratulating me for refusing him so publicly. I hear such rumours of his behaviour in London, that he is no longer welcome at his club."

"Nor," Lady Pembroke, the Countess of Rutledge put on her best air, "at any other."

"I see you have been scheming," Elizabeth could not help but chuckle. "I see you have your hand in managing the man from afar."

"What of you?" Beatrice demanded, throughly done with speaking of her own situation. She wished to canvass all that could not be said in letters.

"I have settled well into a neighbourhood not more than twenty five mile from London. The house is the best to be found in the area and I have made improvements to the land so the estate is generating a substantial income. It is more than enough to cover my expenses, leaving the Rutledge funds in trust. Until this season, I have rented Rutledge House, although I intend to spend more time in London. I must say, the company is unvarying in my little corner of England, which suits me well," Elizabeth remarked off handedly.

"You cannot fool me, my friend, even after so long apart. You yearn for society," Beatrice smirked.

"I see you are determined to draw me back in," Elizabeth returned.

"You are but five and thirty, far to young to through yourself away now Linley is safely married," Beatrice responded. "Surely you have pined long enough for your Captain."

"I have a secret to tell," Elizabeth lent towards her old friend and whispered. Pausing she allowed the tension to build in the room before confessing, "there is a small estate that boarders my own. The mistress has married well above her sphere. Do not say what you eyes wish your lips to speak, Beatrice. If it were merely trading up, I should not have issue with the lady."

"What, then, is the issue," demanded Lady Pembroke, unsure what would come next.

"If that were all, I could forgive her, but she as stupid as they come," confessed Elizabeth with a frown, "and has born five daughter, although the estate is entailed."

"Capital sin," Beatrice saw the irony and chuckled. Then a thought invaded her mind, which would not move. "Pray, do not tell me you have taken in some of the girls?"

"Indeed I have," confessed the woman, her cheeks turning pink under Lady Pembroke's glare. "Here, let me show you the miniatures. The elder is Jane and the younger my Goddaughter and namesake, Elizabeth. I intend to keep them for as long as this Bennet woman will allow, for she has neither the means nor wit to refine them. Then I hope to present them into society befitting my daughters."

"Perhaps, with your hand, one shall be good enough to grace the arm of Lord Linley," Beatrice spoke of her hope with out meaning too. Still, if the elder girl, who was handsome by anyone's standard, should grow into a beauty under the eye of Lady Elizabeth Forbes, she would have both the wealth and connections to be a prospective bride for the future Earl. And, Beatrice considered, the Rutledge Funds might be returned to the estate without anyone being the wiser. Yes, it is a good plan, one I shall consider more as I watch this young woman grow.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth laughed. "However pretty they may be, their pedigree is not in keeping with your son's future wife."

"Should we not wait and see how they turn out," suggested Beatrice. "Are they not gentleman's daughters, whoever there mother? How should that matter if they are attached to your name and reputation. No, indeed, the older will do very nicely for a countess and the other for my nephew, Darcy, if you have the ability to refine and present them."

"You wish my Elizabeth for your nephew," Elizabeth sounded shocked. "You forget, I refused all attempts to be forced into marriage!"

"Darcy is a good boy, if a little serious in character. Your namesakes sparkling eyes, which the painter has captured well will be a great foil for his solemnity. You must trust me in this, Elizabeth," Beatrice cajoled. Seeing the resistance in her eyes, Lady Pembroke took a sip of her tea. "Still, they are very young. I suggest we revisit the subject when they are older."

 ** _Seven years perviously_**

"I wish to speak of a promise," Elizabeth addressed her good friend, Lady Pembroke in a most serious tone. They had taken tea before she broached the subject of her surrogate child's future.

"Between my son and you eldest daughter," Beatrice hid her smile behind the cup in her hand. "Oh, do not look at me like that. You see those Bennet girls as your own. I dare to think of the poor mother wishing to take them back!"

"Do not play me for a fool. We have known each other for too long," Elizabeth sounded cross as she returned her cup and saucer to the tray. "Jane is now fifteen and has grown into a very handsome and accomplished young lady. If I allow that woman to take her back without assuring her future, she will marry her off the the first man with any small amount of fortune for her comfort."

"She has not yet given birth to a son and saved the estate?" Lady Pembroke teased.

"She has not," Elizabeth sighed. "Let us be honest. You and I both know much of my wealth must return to Rutledge so it might be returned to profit under the guidance of your son. I am not unaware of my father's reason for gifting my dowry, this town house and other investments. He wished to hide his true wealth from you husband and," she glared at her long time friend, "I suspect you were the author of this drama."

Beatrice laughed quite heartily. "I confess to all you have said and more. There is something I must tell you."

The silent signal ensured the tea tray was removed before more conversation could occur. Only when the room was empty of all but Lady Elizabeth and Lady Pembroke, did the latter confess her greatest secret to the former. Shocked, it took several minutes for Elizabeth to understand the reason behind her friends wish to marry Lord Linley to Miss Bennet.

"Then you will bring Linley on your next visit and he shall met Jane. We will speak of the rest once this first introduction has passed," Elizabeth concluded.

"I wish to take your Goddaughter likeness on the same visit," Beatrice continued in a similar vein. "Is she still as witty and impertinent as your letters suggest?"

"She shall be mistress of her own home and have five thousand a year beside," Elizabeth warned. "If your nephew wishes to capture her heart, he must do so on his own. I will not aid him in this endeavour."

"So you have brought your Goddaughter up in your own image," Beatrice stated, holding back her mirth. "How very droll of you, Elizabeth. You plan to marry off Jane, while allowing Elizabeth to choose."

"Do not say what is on your lips," Elizabeth sighed. "My Jane-girl is made for the marriage state and filling a nursery. Her character is such that she will make Linley a fine wife. She has every accomplishment required of a Countess, I have ensured it. Little Lizzy will not suffer a foolish husband any more than I. Her partner in life must be the very best of men, if he wishes to capture her heart."

"Then, I shall endeavour to ensure young Mr. Darcy is the very best of men, for neither will he suffer a stupid, vapid wife."

 _ **Present**_

At precisely nine o'clock a message was sent from Leighwood House to Middle Temple Lane. At a quarter to ten, a response arrived stating Mr. Forayer would attend Lady Pembroke at midday. The knocker was removed at Beatrice's request and Mr. Mills ordered to allow only the attorney entry. It was but a few second after the appointed hour that Mr. Forayer descended from his carriage.

"You have Lady Elizabeth's last will and testament?" Lady Pembroke asked, seated behind Darcy's ornate desk in his office. She did not stand on ceremony or issue those polite sentences that were acceptable. Beatrice wished only to get this business over.

"I do," he replied, demonstrating the parchment in a leather sleeve.

"You are aware of the situation, are you not?" Lady Pembroke enquired cautiously. "All of it?"

"Mr. Darcy sent the express rider to my office prior to continuing onto Surry," Mr. Forayer responded. "The rest is outlined in Lady Elizabeth's will."

"Now that my son is aware of his betrothed, we shall have to bring the reading forward," Beatrice sighed.

"I had planned to answer Mr. Darcy's express today," pausing, John Forayer watched the lady before him closely for any sign of displeasure. When none was forthcoming, he knew the course he must take. "I await your pleasure, My Lady."

"Do not be so obtuse, young man," Beatrice snorted. "I have known you since you were in leading strings with my son, Darcy and that teasing Fitzwilliam child. The four of you certainly took care of young Wickham while at Cambridge. How I laughed when you hoisted him by his own petard."

"George Wickham's proclivities were well known to all at Cambridge," John's embarrassment was still evident.

"Yes, I remember your getting caught in one of his schemes. Not that it did the young man any good. Shipped off to Australia, as I recall, for possession of a false bank note." Lady Pembroke allowed her eyebrow to rise.

"I do not know how he came into such a note," John stated calmly while Beatrice coughed.

"Do you not," she asked. Her countenance, known to changed instantly, became severe. "You know what Darcy is thinking at this juncture as well as I. Let us get to work, for there is much to be done before you may send word to him and the contents of the express must be managed very well if we are to bring about two weddings in the very near future."


	17. XVII: Services

**XVII: Services**

 **AN:** Due to several real life dramas (some of you may remember my mother recently passed away), I only have time to write on a Thursday between the hours that my son goes to school. I'm sorry that this impacts on my ability to get more done. I'm hoping to get a chapter of this story out each week. I'm trying to read Deceived so I can continue that story once I've got this one out of the way. I also have three partially complete stories on my drive that have not seen the light of day yet. Added to that, there are numerous stories on FF that need completion. I'm trying to get them all finished up. Please pray to the God's of charity on my behalf so that I might win the Lotto so I can devote my time to writing and not have to attend work!

* * *

 **From the reviews for chapter XVI: woesdwew** , Jane went from Lady Elizabeth's house to Mrs. Bennet's. In the first, her marriage, or promise to Lord Linley was known and Mr. Bennet's permission granted on the legal documents. Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand, only wanted to marry Jane off to furnish her own comfort when her husband died and Mr. Collins took over Longbourn. Therefore, Jane did not "date" so much as be pushed toward men of fortune by her mother, which Lady Elizabeth attempted to stop. I know the clues to all this are very subtle.

* * *

 ** _A few of you have asked for a family tree, so here goes._**

William Darcy m Lady Alice (Father: Earl of Hemsworth, Brother: Viscount Sydney)

Son: George Darcy m Lady Anne Fitzwilliam (Father Earl of Matlock)

Son: Fitzwilliam Darcy

Daughter: Georgiana Darcy

Daughter: Beatrice Darcy m Lord Linley (Christian name unknown, ? Pembroke), 6th Earl of Rutledge

Son: Michael Pembroke, Lord Linley, 7th Earl of Rutledge.

Michael Forbes, Earl of Rutledge, m ?, affair with Lady Beatrice Pembroke.

Daughter: Lady Elizabeth Forbes

Illegitimate Son: Micheal Pembroke

* * *

 **Timeline**

35 years ago – Elizabeth Forbes (15) and Beatrice Darcy (16) meet in Bath

32 years ago – Beatrice suggest someone other than Lady Elizabeth should marry Lord Linley.

30 years ago – Beatrice Darcy (21) announces her betrothal to Lord Linley, Lady Elizabeth (20) has met Captain Axley.

26 years ago – Michael Pembroke is born. Much of Rutledge's funds have been siphoned off and lay in trust with Lady Elizabeth.

20 years ago – Lord Forbes, the 5th Earl of Rutledge dies. Elizabeth Bennet is born. Michael Pembroke becomes Viscount Linley and moves to Pemberley to live with the Darcy's.

17 years ago – Elizabeth (3) and Jane (5) Bennet come to live at Netherfield.

15 years ago – Lady Elizabeth re-enters society and hatches a plan with Lady Pembroke to marry Lord Linley to Jane, thereby returning the Rutledge fortune to it's rightful owner.

7 years ago – Jane meets Linley for the first time and their betrothal is signed by both fathers.

5 years ago – Lady Elizabeth dies.

I hope that helps those who were still a little confused as to the history of Lady Elizabeth, Lady Pembroke and Netherfield.

* * *

"Miss Bennet," Linley called, hurrying to catch his betrothed as the congregation exited Longbourn Church.

Initially, the Netherfield party chose to attend the Meryton parish while staying in the district. As Linley was now engaged to Miss Bennet, and Bingley remained displeased with the Viscount, it seemed prudent to take services at the more distant church on this occasion. More specifically, Lord Michael Pembroke wished a few words with his betrothed after the discussion on the return journey to Netherfield with his cousin last evening. Mr. Bennet's easy dismissal of both Darcy and the Viscount caused them to worry for the Miss Bennet's and what they suffered at the hands of their parents in the intervening hours.

Many of the parishioners milled about the porch in the attempt to uncover why the stoic Mr. Darcy and this hereto unknown gentleman guest attended their insignificant church. Many heard rumours of the Miss Bennet's tenure at Netherfield in the past week. The story of Miss Jane falling ill and her sister Miss Elizabeth attending her, spread with the speed of scarlet fever. With the gossip came the remembrance of the Lady Elizabeth and the kindness she had showed the eldest Bennet sisters. The likeness between this new gentleman and the previous owner of Netherfield was much commented upon, instantly consigning him as a relation to Lady Elizabeth and giving credence to his sudden appearance.

Before Viscount Linley could get close enough to greet the Bennet family, Mr. Bennet turned his back upon the gentleman with an attitude of dismissal, forcing Michael Pembroke to change his approach and become much more formal. The whispers of the crowd surrounding him, in turn commenced Mrs. Bennet's boastful exultation about the most advantageous match her dearest and most beautiful Jane revealed last evening. She pulled the unfortunate young woman in her wake, in a direction opposite to that of Linley. Miss Bennet's eyes begged his forgiveness as she was carried away by her over exuberant and verbose mother.

Looking on the situation that surrounded him, Darcy's features turned to stone. Yet he'd expected little better after the interview with Mr. Bennet last evening. Before Linley could make a fool of himself by following Miss Bennet, Darcy directed him to Miss Elizabeth, standing alone, to one side of the church. It appeared she boar the entire scene with mortification and distaste.

"My Lord," Lizzy curtseyed as they approached her position, as far away from the Bennet family as possible, "Mr. Darcy. I must apologise on behalf of my parents."

"Do not trouble yourself, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy returned, his tone icy as his eyes continued to watch Mr. Bennet. "May my cousins and I enquired after your health and that of your sister."

"We are baring the situation as best is possible," Elizabeth responded, allowing a slight smile to grace her lips. "I confess, my sister and I had not expected to see you this morning, although my we hoped you might call in the course of the day."

"May my cousin and I request the pleasure of accompanying you to Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth" Mr. Darcy asked, his brown eyes suddenly upon her.

"I should be delighted," Lizzy allowed, her smile widening which she hoped rather than understood to hide her slight blush as one gentleman in particular singled out her company. Yet she wished to speak with both after Jane revealed her heart last night. "My sister will be sorry to have missed this opportunity for a private conversation, for I know Jane had much to speak of, My Lord. If I do not ask to much, would you like to stay and dine with us? My mother will be overjoyed and I am afraid you will bare the brunt of her exuberance. I cannot say the same of my father. Yet it must be endured if you are to come to know my sister before your marriage."

"Miss Elizabeth," Linley started to ask with a worried look as he glanced in the direction of Mrs. Bennet and Jane. He need not pose the question burning on his lips, for Lizzy understood completely.

"I see your predicament, Sir," Elizabeth dearly loved to laugh and so, could not keep a slight chuckle from her lips. "Jane also wished a few minutes of your undivided attention when next we were in company. We had not thought to see you today. I confess we were both surprised when you entered Longbourn Church. My sister could not sit still while the Minister gave his service. I am afraid her unusual behaviour drew the attention of both Mr. and Mrs. Bennet."

"After last evening," Linley stated, only to become unsure of how much to reveal. He looked to Darcy who shook his head. It seemed, with a more astute understanding, Mr. Darcy forestalled his cousin from voicing his concerns.

"Yes," Lizzy's smile disappeared completely. Looking away from the Viscount, her eye passed over Mr. Darcy, who had been watching her with a most curious expression. It gave her the courage to say what was in her heart. "Jane and I spoke of your visit, and the ensuing results after you departed. I do not think my sister would decline the possibility of removing from Longbourn very soon, should that also be your wish. We found ourselves to be of a like mind on this subject."

"Where should you go, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy enquired before his shocked cousin could find his voice.

"Should my sister marry in the very near future," Lizzy hesitated to see how her words had been received. Linley appeared pleased in the extreme. "I would not hesitate to join her, should an invitation be issued from her new husband to accompany them in London."

"Or, indeed, any place that is not Longbourn," Darcy smirked, understanding her completely.

"Yes," Elizabeth glanced up at the very tall and handsome man beside her. Once again Mr. Darcy had read her mind, causing her to blush even more heavily.

"I did not have the opportunity to inform you of Mr. Forayer's travelling to Hertfordshire on the morrow," Darcy began, unable to continue his blatant perusal of the young woman. His heart beat rapidly, yet his mind remained steady to his purpose, that of making Miss Elizabeth Bennet think well of him. "He should reach Longbourn by two in the afternoon with the express undertaking to read Lady Elizabeth Forbes last will and testament now Linley and Miss Bennet are known to each other. I received an express Friday evening, prior to our discussion with the details of Mr. Forayer's arrival. Mr. Forayer believed it better both you and Miss Bennet know the contents as soon as may be."

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy's voice became sharp, once again drawing the man's attention to her, "do you fear their may be more to Mama's will than we spoke on on that night?"

"I do not fear," Darcy responded carefully, "for you or your sister, Miss Elizabeth."

"Although?" Elizabeth turned the word into a question. "I beg of you to speak plainly and explicitly on the subject Sir! Jane and I have both agreed to see Lady Elizabeth as the only mother we wish to acknowledge. Once we leave Longbourn, we will not return, unless it is to Netherfield. Even then, it may only be on occasion."

"I believe there is more in the document that is unknown to all associated with Lady Elizabeth," hesitating, Darcy looked to his cousin before stating, "except perhaps my aunt, Lady Pembroke."

"Darcy," Linley exclaimed, quite taken back at this shocking confession. Yet, even though not slow of wit himself, Darcy had always been quicker, piecing together seemingly unrelated information with rapidity and ease.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth understood more than either man could contemplate, "any discussion of marriage, or when it will occur, should wait until after Mr. Forayer arrives and Mama's final wishes are unveiled."

"Or," Linley answered in a thoughtful tone, "should I ride to St Albans this night, returning in the morning with a common licence. If there is to be any trouble, it might be better if Jane and I were married on the morrow, before Mr. Forayer arrives."

"Is this what you wished to speak of with my sister?" Elizabeth asked, happy in the knowledge both Jane and Linley's thoughts tended along the same lines.

"It is," Linley agreed, "or at least one of the many."

"Then I shall give your excuses," Lizzy said, "however much Mrs. Bennet will be displeased with me for allowing such a son-in-law to escape her table."

"And Jane," Linley asked, mournfully.

"Even more so, I assure you," Elizabeth managed a delighted chuckle at the poor man's expression. "But I shall bear her anger with equanimity."

Darcy could not hold back is own snicker. Never had Miss Bennet appeared angry. He did not believe it possible with her serene countenance.

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy teased, "do you mock me, Sir."

"Miss Bennet and my sister share a similarity of character. I cannot see either becoming angry with you in such an instance as this," he commented dryly.

"Both cousin Georgiana and my betrothed," Linley join in the jest, "have been moulded by women of strong character and principle. "

"Yes," Lizzy felt the need to answer, but her humour evaporated in that moment.

Mr. Darcy suddenly offered his arm as they came within sight of Longbourn House. Looking up to the man, Elizabeth took the offer of support and compassion with pleasure. This was not the first time he seemed to understand her emotions, especially those surrounding her duty to the woman who gave her brith. Yet she is not, nor will she ever be my dearest Mama, Elizabeth's mind cried silently.

"My own mother passed shortly after the birth of my sister, Georgiana. I was then but eleven years old. From that moment, Aunt Beatrice assumed the role," Darcy explained, watching the changing expressions cross Miss Elizabeth's countenance. He longed to do more than offer an arm, yet knew now was not the time.

"I believe," Linley continued to tease, easing the sudden sadness from the woman at his side, "mama gave no quarter, treating you as she did me, Darcy. I recall many a time, as boys, when she tarred us with the same brush, for she could not tell which one of us was to blame for some mischief."

"I shall always be grateful to my aunt for her attentions," Darcy stated in a quiet, solemn tone. "My sister more so than I, for she is the only mother figure Georgiana has ever known, and Aunt Beatrice is to sponsor her come out. Until I marry, Lady Pembroke will continue at as Mistress of my properties."

"I had not thought anyone could comprehend the situation Jane and I found ourselves in," Lizzy's brow furrowed. "It seems I have misjudged you in this regard, Mr. Darcy. I should like to hear more of Lady Pembroke, for Mama mentioned her often. I know they were constant correspondents."

"I should welcome the opportunity to tell you of Aunt Beatrice," Darcy smiled with true affection at the woman on his arm, "when next we are in company. For now, Linley and I will depart."

"I am sorry to see you go," Elizabeth offered. "My Lord, I will speak with Jane of all that has passed between us. I hope we shall see you on the morrow. I believe my sister and I will be available to callers by eleven in the morning. Even if you do not use the common licence on the morrow, it is good for three months."

"Then," Linley smiled half heartedly, looking back along the road to the church but unable to spy the Bennet family returning home, "you may assure my betrothed that I will call at her convenience. If the weather is fine, I hope to take a turn about the garden and discuss the date of our wedding."

"I should think," Lizzy lowered her tone, wishing for Mr. Darcy to take her meaning, "your cousin and I might act as chaperones."

"Until tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy bowed, tanking her hand and allowing his lips to graze her knuckles. Beside him, Michael Pembroke smiled. He'd never seen his cousin so besotted, nor a woman so cautiously return his interest. It seemed Darcy would not be long in following him down the isle.

Neither gentleman looked back as they returned to the church, unhitched their mounts and rode back to Netherfield. Elizabeth watched until they became specks on the horizon, holding her left hand in her right. Even through her gloves, the skin below burnt, as did her scarlet cheeks.

"Lizzy," Jane finally broke the spell, rushing to her sister before the Bennet's arrived home. "Come, let us take a turn about the garden so we might take uninterrupted."

"I have so much to acquaint you with," Elizabeth finally responded with a sigh as the sisters found a quite corner. "Be prepared, Jane, for your betrothed rides to St Albans for a common licence. I believe you tenure at Longbourn may not last beyond tomorrow, if that is your wish."

"Do not tease me, Lizzy," Jane's voice came as closer to anguish as her sister had ever heard. "I do not think I could take another moment of Mrs. Bennet's effusion of joy. I am so embarrassed, for I had not though her as bad as this."

"Then let us walk, for I have more to tell you, and I know you will wish to hear it," Elizabeth responded, taking Jane's arm and leading her into the walled garden where few ventured. Noticing Mr. Bennet leading the rest of the family towards Longbourn, Lizzy ensured their privacy before informing her sister of all that occurred since services ended. "So you see, we shall know more tomorrow, when Mr. Forayer arrives. The only question that remains, will you marry Lord Linley before noon tomorrow, or wait until after Mama's will is read."

"What is you opinion?" Jane requested.

"That is ought not be attempted," Lizzy answered.

"Why do you feel this way?" A perplexed Jane asked.

"You were not there," swallowing hard, Elizabeth found tears welling in her eyes, "the night Mama passed. She tried to tell me something, many things. I believe Mr. Darcy has the right of it, that their will be surprises. It is better to enter the married state with no secrets or issues between you and your partner in life. Jane, Tuesday will be soon enough to wed, especially if Mama did not have time to inform us of everything she wished of us. We have survived many years in this house, what is another two nights."

"Lizzy," Jane looked at her sister, "have you decided to accept Mr. Darcy's roundabout proposal of courtship?"

"I can not say, either way," she confessed, "until I hear Mama's last wishes. But, Jane, I fear even Netherfield will be too close to Longbourn for any peace within my mind even when I do inherit."

"Then we shall both have to wait," Jane agreed, "until Mr. Forayer arrives on the morrow."


	18. XVIII: Events Most Trying I

**AN** : I want to thank the guest who has pointed out my deficiencies with the English language and suggest they might like to contact me via PM, as they have so nicely, in a roundabout way, volunteered to be my beta/editor. As you can see, I am grateful for the opportunity to work with you. However I do suggest you make future criticisms in a more positive manner, for a pot of honey is more effective than a pot of vinegar. If I have offended you, you can stop reading at any point, no one will think any the less of you.

To all the others who have commented, favourited or followed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I must confess, my laptop died, so I am forced to use my iPad, which has not got the greatest version of Word. I'm struggling with the thesaurus, spelling and gramma aspects of this program. Any one out there who can give me some pointers, I'm all ears!

Finally, if you're confused about the sudden change in chapter numbers, I deleted an earlier author's note which took up an entire chapter.

* * *

Occurrences, as they are want to do, overtook the Miss Bennet's and all persons associated with Lady Elizabeth. Or, at least, one incident in particular proved rather difficult to ignore and, it might be imagined, changed the course of events which were preceding quite nicely on their own. Oh, this event was expected, even prayed for, but it could not have occurred at a worse possible moment.

We go first to the garden at Longbourn, were Miss Jane and Elizabeth Bennet, at the conclusion of services on this fateful Sunday, attempted to remain until called to dine.

The sisters watched their overly garrulous mother loudly boast of her victory in the marriage stakes with her most beautiful Jane as she ambled the path between church and home. Mr. Bennet seemed lost in his own world. He grunted at his wife's vile and ill-conceived words, believing her to be the silliest woman in the country. Mary, trailing behind in the position of first daughter had a rather pinched expression upon her face. She did not enjoy her younger sisters giggles, believing they had not taken in a word of the minister's sermon. Lydia and Kitty, both as ill mannered and uneducated as their mother, cared only for their own interests. In truth, Mary had the right of it, but she had hardly more wit about her than her sisters.

Silence encompassed the elder Bennet sister's as they observed their family amble along the drive and into the drawing room with an increasing sense of mortification. Last evening, in the presence of Lord Linley and Mr. Darcy, had been one of the most humiliating events Jane and Elizabeth endured in this house. It seemed the situation had gone from bad to worse. Shaking her head, Lizzy made a startled gasp. Mama, that was, Lady Elizabeth, and what would follow on the morrow had not left her mind since Mr. Darcy informed her of the will's reading.

"Jane," she gathered her sister's hand in her own, "how is Lord Linley to be granted a common licence without proof you are promised? I am sure he will need evidence that the marriage will be unencumbered and between consenting adults."

"I had not thought of that," Jane stated, suddenly becoming pale and fearful. Finding a bench, she sat. Looking up to her sister, she asked in a disappointed tone, "do you think Michael has a copy of the promise document?"

"I do not know," Lizzy answered, dismayed. "Papa and Lord Pembroke must have the originals. Jane, go to your room and write a letter to the Bishop of St Albans, for I know that is were Lord Linley and Mr. Darcy intend to purchase the common licence. It will have to state that you are of legal age, and the betrothal has been known to you for many years. I shall have one of the stable boys ready to take it to Netherfield before the gentlemen ready for their journey."

"Do you think it will be enough?" Jane asked.

"We can only pray it will be," Elizabeth answered, her lips pursed. "Papa will be in his book room shortly. Perhaps I may have time to look in the draw where all the important papers are kept before he comes upon me."

"Lizzy," Jane sounded breathless, half in anxiety for her sister daring such a feat and half in hope that proof might be found. "Promise me, you will be cautious."

Nodding, Elizabeth knew she could waste no more time. Slipping in the kitchen door, she knocked lightly at Mr. Bennet's book room. Silence greeted her. Taking the chance, the young woman cracked open the door and peeked within. Sighing when she noticed her father's chair to be empty, she slipped in. The draw, as expected, was locked. Mr. Bennet, being a creature of habit, hid the key in one of three places. It took Lizzy but a moment to locate it and open the draw. Within a minute of entering the book room, Miss Elizabeth Bennet slipped out, disappointed and empty handed.

"I am sorry, Jane," she lamented a quarter hour later.

"It is not your fault, Lizzy," Jane responded with a sad smile. The notes sent, the two young ladies could only hope they reached their destination before Linley started his journey to St Albans. "Mama would never have left such an important document laying around. Perhaps Pap…that is Mr. Bennet had the sense to place it with his brother Mr. Phillips."

Sighing as she heard Mrs. Bennet voice begin to demand their presence, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Come, Jane, let us go down stairs. It is nearly time to break our fast. Although, I fear you will have to put up with much throughout the afternoon."

"I shall be thankful it is Sunday," Jane responded, linking arms with her sister and forcing a sweet smile, "for even Mrs. Bennet will not call for the carriage on the Lords Day. I hope, when Mrs. Bennet knows Michael is to call tomorrow, she will put off visiting every person in Meryton."

Shuddering, Elizabeth could only imagine her mother's glee when she uncovered Jane's engagement to be one of the many fortuitous legacies left by Lady Elizabeth Forbes. _I can only hope,_ Lizzy thought distastefully, _that I do not become her favoured daughter. Owning Netherfield is an answer to her prayers. Yet I can never have that woman and her most vulgar daughters live with me. It is more than anyone could bare. No wonder Mr. Bennet hides in his book room. Yet, even that is his own fault, for he will not take the trouble to correct his wife or younger daughters. Had Mary, Katherine and Lydia the opportunities of an education and discipline, they might have learnt some restraint and accomplishments._

Mr. Bennet, watched his eldest daughters descend the stairs, their heads close together. He could not get the notion they were planing something out of his head. Jane and Elizabeth had always been different, due mostly to their association with Lady Elizabeth. In his heart, he knew they did not belong at Longbourn. They were destine for a greater life, one his neighbour had ensured they were well prepared for.

Ruminating on his own life, Mr. Octavius Bennet knew he had not been born to a gentleman's life. The third son of Mr. Thomas Bennet, his elder brother was to inherit the estate. Of course the second son had also been trained as the spare. Appearing late in his parents marriage, and some twelve years behind his brothers, Octavius had a bent for books. His love was indulged to such an extent, young Octavius was given a gentleman's education and then attended Oxford so he might pursue his passions. He intended to remain in those hallowed halls for the remainder of his life.

Life, however, has a habit of throwing events in one's way to change the course of a very well planed living. So, when both his elder brother's passed on suddenly, without male issue, Mr. Octavius Bennet found himself the heir to Longbourn Estate with a rapidly ageing father. Recalled from his position as a lecturer at Oxford, the young man was encouraged to marry and beget a son while learning the intricacies of estate management. The subject, one he was neither adequately prepared for or which he had an affinity with, always took second place to his beloved books.

Mr. Thomas Bennet passed from this world, leaving his son with only a rudimentary understanding of how to attend his land and tenants. Understandably, the elder Mr. Bennet encouraged his son to find a wife and beget his heir quickly. Two daughters filled the nursery within a few years of marriage, and would soon expand in the hope this child would be the much wanted son. The family wore black when little Mary entered this world. Mrs. Bennet, never of a great understanding, could not reconcile herself to the production of yet another female child. She soon convinced Octavius, with much lamentation, to give in to Lady Elizabeth wishes and allow the elder girls to visit with that great lady so she might rest her nerves.

"How I rue the day that woman got her hand on my eldest daughters," Octavius raged, returning to his book room and the solitude it offered. "Had Elizabeth and Jane remained at Longbourn, there might have been some wit and sense in this house. I am sure life would have turned out quite differently!"

He could hear his wife's effusions joy at Jane's engagement, through the thick door of his book room, the moment the girls entered the drawing room. There would be plenty to come, Mr. Bennet knew, especially as Lord Linley chose to take services at Longbourn Church. Mrs. Bennet had missed the opportunity to invite the gentlemen to dine. All to soon she would begin berating Lizzy for allowing Jane's betrothed to escape, as he had escorted her least favoured daughter back to Longbourn.

 _How Fanny will fawn over Elizabeth_ , Octavius considered with displeasure, _when she uncovers that her least favoured daughter is the mistress of her own estate. Lady Elizabeth ensured you could not push either Jane or Elizabeth into marriage, especially one to furnish your own comfort._

The dinner hour arrived, and played out just as Mr. Bennet knew it would. Mrs. Bennet held court at her end of the table. Jane, a delicate blush on her cheeks at the commencement of the meal, became scarlet with mortification by the end. Lizzy had been soundly scolded, her eyes lit with a fire of dislike and displeasure.

I will lose them completely, Octavius silently reflected. These last seven years only Jane has managed a modicum of calm when handling my wife. Then Lizzy has added a little brightness to my days, joining me in my book room with her wit. Her suggestions on how to manage the estate have been invaluable. How am I to cope, if Mr. Darcy takes her away. He will not allow his wife to reside at Netherfield and always be within my reach.

It was at this point that Mr. Bennet made his announcement into a moment of quiet. "I hope you have ordered a good dinner for tomorrow, for I have reason to expect a large party."

"Lord Linley, why, Jane, you sly thing, and not a word," Mrs. Bennet fanned herself with a napkin before rising to call for Hill.

"He shall be one of the party, I suppose. Along with my cousin Collin's, who, when I am dead, may throw you into the hedgerows as soon as he pleases."

"Do not speak of that odious man," Mrs. Bennet cried. Yet her eyes turned to Elizabeth with a malicious glee. "Unless he has come prepared to marry one of my daughters. Yes, that would do nicely, to see my daughter as Mrs. Collins and mistress of this house."

Shivering at the implication, Elizabeth said not a word, no matter how she was tempted as the evening passed. Jane and Lizzy retired at their earliest opportunity, to the same room to speak of all that had occurred and, even now, might be expected of the following day. Even then sleep was a long time coming. When Jane finally snored, her sister considered all she knew of her Mama's will and found many gaping holes in her understanding of Lady Elizabeth.

 _Why was Jane to receive fifty thousand pounds in dowry if she married Linley but only a portion of that should she wed another?_ The sudden thought entered Elizabeth's mind and would not leave without further consideration. _What was to happen to the remainder of the funds had my dearest sister wed Mr. Bingley instead? How did a woman, divorced from family connection, even with her mother's fortune, afford both a country estate and London Town house? Money never appeared to be an issue for Mama. She had been used to the very best as the only daughter of an Earl. The quality and elegance of both Netherfield and our London townhome was a testament to that._

Miss Elizabeth Bennet knew, when the small family went to London for their little season, Lady Elizabeth was accepted into the first circles. The refusal of Lord Linley treated as a joke, rather than the faux pas which should have made the young woman a social pariah. Jane and Elizabeth had met many young ladies as their mother's took tea together in the drawing rooms of one fashionable town house or another. Their dresses and accomplishments congruent with that expected of their station. Never had Mama been excluded from any of the fashionable establishments. Indeed, even after her death, Elizabeth had been forced to visit the London modiste favoured by her Mama when staying for her own small season with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. Lady Elizabeth had ensured the funds were available to clothe her goddaughter appropriately, even after her death.

These questions plagued Miss Elizabeth Bennet until the light of dawn entered the sky. Even then, she slept fitfully for a little over an hour. Watching her sister breath rhythmically beside her, she rose, dressed quickly and exited the stifling house. Walking quickly to Oakham Mount, what she witnessed their made her heart rise into her mouth.

Even at this hour of the morning, a very grand coach, emblazoned with a coat of arms prepared to leave Netherfield. She could not be sure, but it seemed a party of five or six climbed aboard. With a cry, Elizabeth Bennet knew events had overtaken them in some grizzly fashion. She rushed back to Longbourn, prepared to wake her sister, certain they would soon be expecting visitors.


	19. XIX: Events Most Trying II

**XIX: Events Most Trying II.**

 **AN:** Firstly, there is one swear word in this chapter. I hope you are not offended, as it is in keeping with the dialogue.

Thank you Daisy G for your kind words. This is probably the most sophisticated piece I've written in this genre. Also I am humbled by the response to my note in the last chapter. I thank everyone who offered help with editing. At the moment, if you find any errors, please either PM me or put the correction in a review. I keep them all until the mistakes have been cleaned up. However, I must stress the AN was more tongue in cheek than a call for help. I'm a big girl and can take the abuse, not that I should have too. There are budding writers out there who might not give it a go because of the harshness of some critics. It is not the first time I have been maligned by a guest and I will not stop guest reviews because everyone has the right to their opinion. I just ask that it is done in a constructive way.

For those of you wondering, once Lady Elizabeth's Legacy is complete, I'm turning my attention to Deceived No Longer. I warn you, some chapters will be coming down and will be rewritten. In re-reading the entire story, I've come across some of the work which is in desperate need of upgrading. I have to say, I don't like chapter 27 at all. Alas, as a writer, we are our own harshest critics. And the OCD is kicking in!

* * *

And now, let us explore what lead Elizabeth Bennet to gasp at the sight on Netherfield's forecourt. Be warned, Lady Elizabeth's will is still a chapter or two distant. One has to set the scene.

In London, an express rider jumped from his horse. Exhausted, he clambered up the steps to Leighwood House. The young man tried Pembroke House in an adjacent neighbouring, only to be told Lady Pembroke was in residence at her Darcy families London home.

The butler, Mr Mills, who answered the door, had been expecting Lady Pembroke and Miss Darcy returned from early services and ready to break their fast on this fine Sunday morning. When Mr. Mills attempted to take the letter, the rider refused, standing his ground before the senior retainer. It seemed Mrs. Grantham, the housekeeper at Rutledge, employed him to hand it only to Lady Pembroke. The servants, Mr. Mills knew, were fearlessly loyal to their mistress.

At this point it must be said, Mr. Mills knew to what the express tended. In fact, he and the staff that often-attended Lady Pembroke had been expecting just such an express from Rutledge for some weeks. Taking the lad in, he directed him to the kitchen, reassuring the boy that he would be called the moment the ladies returned so he might complete his task.

The Earls crested carriage arrived in time to see one of Leighwood House's stable hands leading the express riders horse around the back. Intrigued, it took but a look from Mr. Mills for Lady Pembroke to understand the most awaited event had, finally, occurred and it would forever change the current _status quo._ Seated in the drawing room, Beatrice first ordered tea then called for the boy, accepting the missive with a sigh. After reading it thought, Beatrice knew how she would need to act.

"Mills," she called, only to have the hovering servant instantaneously attend her, "have Miss Darcy's maid pack a trunk immediately. We shall be leaving as soon as the carriage is readied. Have a note sent to Mr. Forayer. I wish for him to accompany us, discreetly, with the documents discussed on Friday. We shall journey to his home as it is on the way and I do not wish to spare a moment. Also, I do not wish the rest of the house to be informed of these ill tidings until I have seen my son. Once we have returned, please see to the mourning arrangements."

Nodding, Mr. Mills understood. Silently, he went about his business. In truth, the carriage had been readied as they ladies, along with Mr. Forayer, were to leave early on the morrow. The trunks were all but packed. Lady Pembroke's ladies' maid would not be put out, as it was not unknown for her mistress to leave on a whim.

Lady Pembroke alighted her carriage when it came to a halt in the circular drive of Netherfield as the sun reached a half hour past its zenith. Behind her, Miss Darcy timidly appeared, waiting for the footman to aid her. Finally, Mr. Forayer climbed down to stand slightly behind the ladies. They had pushed the servants and horses as much as they dared to make the journey in three hours. The lumbering wagon with their maids and attire would make a much more leisurely journey.

"Clearly, we are not expected," Beatrice stated sourly looking toward the house. Not a servant stirred or a drape moved. Here in the country, services would be held only once a day, usually at ten or eleven in the morning to allow the farmers and tenants to attend their lands and duties prior to listening to the word of God. In the more fashionable parishes of London, it was necessary for the minister to hold many services each Sunday to accommodate the populace. Lady Pembroke did not go to church to be seen, and therefor chose the earliest service. It had served her well this day.

"I sent the express to Mr. Darcy on Friday after our meeting," Mr. Forayer explained with a slight smirk, "informing him to expect our arrival. However, I did suggest we would arrive at two on Monday afternoon, Your Ladyship. It is only Sunday."

"You do not have to remind me why we have come a day early. I would have expected my nephew and son to be awaiting our arrival," Lady Pembroke responded rather sardonically, "even if we have invaded poor Mr. Bingley's home directly after services."

"Shall I send an outrider to Longbourn?" Asked Mr. Forayer. "Perhaps Lord Linley and Mr. Darcy have been invited to dine with the family."

Making an unimpressed noise, Lady Pembroke, the Countess of Rutledge indicated one of the footmen proceed her to the door. He knocked with every intention of introducing his mistress. The party was forced to waited for several minutes, then, finally, the butler condescended to answer the door. Prepared to shoo away any visitors as Miss Bingley had directed, the man soon lost all colour from his face. He had come to the Bingley's from a much more fashionable house and knew the lady standing on the step by sight.

"My Lady, please allow me to show you to the drawing room," Mr. Drury bowed low. With a flick of his wrist, the butler sent one of the footmen scurrying to fetch the housekeeper, Mrs. Nichols. "I believe Lord Linley and Mr. Darcy are visiting with the Bennet family of Longbourn."

"Indeed, we are not," Micheal Linley's voice boomed from the other end of the hall. The gentlemen had arrived a half hour earlier, slipped into Netherfield and now prepared for a hard ride, five miles to the south. A frown covered Linley's face the moment his eyes met those of his mothers and he knew the worst had occurred. "I did not expect you until tomorrow, Mama."

"Sir," Mr. Drury did not quite know how to direct this situation. Miss Bingley had been very demanding of the staff after learning of Lord Linley's betrothal to Miss Bennet. No one was to be admit into the house, nor was his mistress in a mind to entertain. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst remained in their chambers, effectively ignoring the stilted atmosphere created by the master's morose attitude. Mr. Bingley had given no orders to the contrary, yet Lady Pembroke was Lord Linley's mother and could not be refused admittance.

"Please request Mr. Bingley meet us in the drawing room," Linley stated, aware this situation was beyond acceptable in polite society and therefore put the servants in a most uncomfortable position.

Mr. Drury's face did not show his relief. Bowing, he moved away from the party. It seemed Mrs. Nichols would need to ready more guest rooms as Lord Linley expected his mother's arrival.

Waiting until the servant removed, Beatrice indicated her son should approach and welcome his mother with a kiss on the cheek. "Fitzwilliam," she rebuked when that man stood longer than could be considered polite without acknowledging her. Mr. Darcy allowed a smile to cover his lips, but moved forward. For many years now, he had considered Lady Pembroke in his mother's stead. Indeed, his father had given over Miss Darcy's keeping to his sister upon his death five years ago. Georgiana was the better for such an influence in her life.

"You may dispense with pleasantries," Beatrice stated, waving the young men away from her. Glancing around, she observed the house her friend called home for much of her life.

"Come, let us retire to the red parlour," Darcy suggested, eyeing the footmen stationed in the hall. _Whatever has drawn my aunt to Netherfield early,_ he considered, _should not be heard by the servants, even if I believe I know the reason for her journey. It appears our appointment with the Bishop is more critical than either Linley or I considered._

Nodding her consent, Lady Pembroke knew her nephew understood completely. "I see you are in your riding attire," she remarked, taking in every detail of the house as she made her way to the drawing room.

"Darcy and I have come from Longbourn," Linley commented. Only when the doors were closed, did he explain, "we are now on our way to St Albans to approach the Bishop for a common licence. Jane and I intend to marry very soon."

"Then you best be on your way," Lady Pembroke retorted with a sly smile, "so you and your Jane can wed as soon as maybe. However, Mr. Forayer and the document of promise should accompany you. Darcy, you will remain and we shall visit with the pastor of Miss Bennet's parish. Once the marriage is consummated, you and your bride will retire to Rutledge and dye your attire black."

Nodding to Mr. Forayer, that gentleman handed over the express. Michael Pembroke took the document with shaking hands. It did not take long to read Mrs. Grantham's news.

"So, it is true," he spat, "the old bastard is finally dead."

"Linley," Darcy gasped. He had just finished greeting his sister quietly. Now he covered Georgiana's ears.

"Your sister will soon be out," Linley grumbled. "Take care to protect her innocence from the likes of my father! You and I know there will be rakes and swindlers aplenty, ready to offer their hand for her fortune and connections."

"We," The Countess reminded both gentlemen in a quiet but deadly tone, "will treat the dead with respect, even if they deserved no such credit." It was as close as Lady Pembroke would ever come to publicly acknowledging the faults of her husband. "Now, Micheal, John, away with you. I expect you to return this evening, for we have much planing if a wedding is to be accomplished on the morrow. Fitzwilliam, you will introduce me to your friend Bingley, although I believe I have met the young man at Leighwood once or twice."

"My Lady," Mr. Drury felt loath to interrupt such a private moment. He had dismissed every servant within earshot before knocking on the door personally. "Mr. Bingley will be with your shortly. My Lord, this just came from Longbourn." After handing the note to Lord Linley, he removed himself from the room, once again closing the doors.

Noticing the elegant script, Michael Pembroke knew it could only be from his betrothed. Ripping open the seal, a smile appeared on his lips the further he read. "It seems," he lifted his eyes and finally allowed the remainder of his party into the secret, "Jane and Miss Elizabeth have seized the moment, ensuring my application will be successful."

"A very witty young lady, Miss Elizabeth," Lady Pembroke stated, her glare pinning Darcy.

"I could not agree more," that gentleman concurred. Peering over his cousin shoulder, Darcy could not help but laugh. "It appears the young woman attempted to locate the promise document in her father's book room and then requested her sister write of her consent to the marriage and being of age in support of Linley's application. To this end, Miss Bennet has included a letter to the Bishop."

"Then be away, Michael. Fitzwilliam and I will take care of the rest," Beatrice ordered, taking a seat.

After returning from morning services, Bingley retired to his billiard room, and there he intended to stay. He did not wish to see Lord Linley. Charles Bingley's emotions at loosing the admiration of Miss Bennet was still raw. Now, Lady Pembroke had invaded his house, a house he had legally rented. While he wished to behave as badly as his sister, hiding away in her room and making as much trouble as possible, he could not.

Sighing, Bingley stood straight and remembered the conversation he and Darcy had shared over a decanter of cognac last evening. If he wished to win the heart of any fair maiden, he must be the very best of men. "And the best of men," he stated into the empty room, "greet their guests and offer hospitality, even if they do not wish too."

Straightening his shoulders, Charles Bingley called for his butler. "Mr. Drury, please remind my sister that she is mistress of my house and we have guests. I expect her down to greet Lady Pembroke immediately. Please also have Mrs. Nichols provide tea. I wish our guests chambers ready when they have partaken of refreshments, so they might rest after their journey."

"Very good, Sir," Mr. Drury bowed. He had been waiting for his master's summons since informing Mr. Bingley of his guests a quarter of an hour past. "Lady Pembroke and her party are in the Red Drawing room."

"I thank you," Lady Pembroke accepted Mr. Bingley's offer of rooms once the introductions had been made and the polite conversation dispensed with. "We shall not be trespassing on your kindness for more than a night or two." Summing up the young man, Beatrice believed him full of youth and vigorous. His disappointment evident, the older lady requested, "may I speak plainly, Sir?"

"Indeed," Bingley allowed his eyebrow to rise, "I should like to know why you have come, My Lady. I must admit to being more than a little curious."

"I intend to see my son married in the morning, Mr. Bingley. I understand you may not wish to attend," here Beatrice's expression turned sympathetic, "I should not if I were in your shoes. However, it is necessary to make haste to the alter and return to London after the reading of Lady Elizabeth's will. There will be no breakfast, for Michael and Jane will need to have their traveling clothes dyed the moment we return to London."

"Lord Pembroke," Bingley almost choked, understanding the implication.

"I will receive the express from Rutledge on Tuesday morning," Lady Pembroke lent in close and whispered.

"I understand," Bingley responded. Sitting back on his chair, he brought his linked hands to his chin. It would not be long before Miss Bennet was Lady Pembroke, the Countess of Rutledge. While his heart broke, Jane was an angel and deserved the elevation in her station. Such a thought would have to be enough, for she would be completely out of his reach the moment Lord Linley placed the ring upon her finger before God on the morrow. Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Charles Bingley offered in a rather more determined voice than was his want, "Lord and Lady Linley will have a wedding breakfast, although it may not be to the standard required on such short notice. Afterward, Mr. Forayer may use my book room for as long as he requires. I understand Miss Elizabeth is to inherit this house on her coming of age. Is it not fitting for Lady Elizabeth's last will and testimony to be read in her house?"

"You are very good, Mr. Bingley," Lady Pembroke reached out a hand, capturing one of Mr. Bingley's. "Your goodness and kindness will be rewarded, Sir."

Nodding, Bingley stood abruptly and requested, "pray excuse me. There is much I must prepare."

Miss Bingley had not made an appearance, as Charles requested. As he bounded up the stairs, the footman stationed in the hall pointed to Caroline's closed door. It seemed his sister had ignored his request.

"This shall be the last time! It is time my sisters understood I am master of this house and their living relies entirely upon me," Charles muttered. He did not knock, but burst into Miss Bingley's private sitting room, trying to hold back the emotion threatening to overtake his voice and heart, "Lady Pembroke and Miss Darcy are in the red drawing room as I know you are very well aware."

"What should I care?" Sighed the despondent woman.

"While you remain under my roof," Charles tone became hard and quite uncompromising which brought Caroline's eyes to those of her brother's. The usual warmth and joy was missing. "You will behave with courtesy and respect towards our guest. I suggest you find a smile and get yourself to the red Drawing room, while I insist Louisa and Hurst join us. Oh, we will be having guests for breakfast tomorrow. So, I suggest you speak with Cook and Mrs. Nichols."

"Charles," the woman all but moaned at being so put out.

Miss Bingley, use to twisting the situation to her liking, suddenly saw merit in her bothers plan. She intended to sequestered Miss Darcy in one corner of the room, forcing her over protective brother to follow. While Charles spoke with Lady Pembroke, Caroline hoped to gain dear Georgiana's good opinion, and thereby gain a new avenue in her quest to become Mrs. Darcy.

"Come sister," Bingley made for the door, "we have much to discuss with Mrs. Nichols while Darcy and his Aunt make arrangements for tomorrow."

"What arrangements?" Demanded Caroline, somewhat confused.

"Lord Linley has gone to the bishop," Charles stated, controlling his breaking heart by venting his emotions at his sister, "and he shall marry Miss Bennet in the morning."

Left standing in her private parlour, Caroline's mouth opened and closed for several minutes while her mind finally understood her brother's words. "Charles," she screamed. _Yet, it will give me the opportunity to establish myself in Mr. Darcy's eyes, if I can bring about a wedding breakfast fit for a future Earl as such short notice. Yes, and I shall include Miss Darcy in the preparations, so he might also see how good I can be as she sister._

This decided, Miss Caroline Bingley acted as the consummate hostess for the remainder of the day. Three courses were laid on the table that night when Lord Linley and Mr. Forayer returned from St Albans. She took every care to encourage Dear Georgiana to exhibit before her family and watched Mr. Darcy's reactions carefully. He seemed pleased, which gave Caroline great hope her scheming might have positive consequences on this occasion.

Early the next morning, Lady Pembroke called for her traveling coach as the last of the sun's golden orb rose above the horizon. Linley, in his Sunday best looked nervous. Darcy, at his side, smirked, for in a few hours his cousin would be a married man. It played to Darcy's hopes, for he could not see Miss Elizabeth remaining at Longbourn a moment longer than her sister. And, as he would stand up for his cousin, surely Miss Elizabeth would be bridesmaid to her sister. They would spend the greater part of this day in one another's company.

"Georgiana," Lady Pembroke called to the young woman, with a smile on her lips. "Look at the smirk your brother wears. If I do not miss my guess, it will not be long before I hear you are to receive a sister."

"Truly," the girl gushed, watching her brothers countenance carefully. "Yes, I believe you have the right of it, aunt. I have never seen William so happy."

"Michael, do you have the licence," Beatrice asked her son. When he nodded, she requested of Darcy, "the ring."

"Yes, aunt," he smiled.

"Then let us get this show on the road," she announced.

"May I," a nervous Charles Bingley stood at the foot of the staircase, "May I wish you well, My Lord."

"Bingley," Michael Pembroke sighed and held out his hand. "Let us bury any hatchet. Will you not join us?"

"I should like that very much," Bingley answered taking the offered olive branch. It had been a long night, but he had come to terms with his misfortune and the reasons for it. _I shall become the very best of men_ , Bingley declared silently, _so when next I meet an angel, she will see my worth._

* * *

 **AN** : If you think Georgiana a little OCC in this work, remember Wickham was deported to Australia for fraud so Ramsgate could not have occurred. Beside which, she saw her brother grow up under the watchful eye of their aunt, a force of nature, and alongside their cousins, Richard Fitzwilliam and Michael Pembroke. Also, Georgiana was brought up by her aunt and placed in her care when Mr. George Darcy died. She would not have been the shy, renitent individual we know from Miss Austen's book.


	20. XX: Weddings and Wills

**AN** : and this story is now twice as long as I envisaged on first starting it. Between you and me, it's not nearly over yet. There are a few surprises left. Shall we continue and uncover what is in Lady Elizabeth's Will…Do I hear cliffhanger… oh would the author be that cruel...Hehehe.

Thank you all for being patient with me. Between looking after my disabled father, with all his medical appointments, working full time and being a single mother of one, I don't always get the time I need to dedicate to my writing. I am trying to concentrate on this story before turning my attention back to Deceived No Longer. After that, well I might just have to take a poll.

* * *

The Rutledge Crested coach raced to the church three miles from Netherfield, as organised by Mr. Darcy and Lady Pembroke the day prior. The service was to commence at a half after Ten, or as soon as the Bennet family could be torn from their beds and appropriately attired. It would take less than a quarter hour to reach Longbourn after depositing the groom, best man and remainder of the gentlemen at the church for the long and seemingly torturous wait. Thus, the grand carriage arrived on the forecourt at the same time as a shocked Elizabeth Bennet rounded the lane to Longbourn House.

"My Lady," she curtsied, out of breath, the moment Lady Pembroke alighted the coach.

"You are _**very**_ soon to be my daughter's sister," Beatrice looked upon the young woman with a critical eye. They had met many times in London over the years, mostly at her behest. Miss Elizabeth's eyes widened under the unwavering examination, bearing the scrutiny tolerably well. Lady Pembroke had little doubt Miss Bennet took her intended meaning. "I wish you to call me Aunt, as do Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. Ah, now you have not met the woman I hope you will one day call sister, so let me make the introduction."

"Where is the remainder of your party?" Lizzy requested once the brief pleasantries had been made. Although she wished to understand from where the assumption that Miss Darcy would become her sister arose, Elizabeth knew now was not the time, nor was the forecourt of Longbourn the place to enter into such an important discussion. "I am sure I witnessed a party of five or six entered your carriage."

"My son and the other gentlemen are currently awaiting your sister and family at the church. The wedding is set for a little over an hour," Beatrice announced with a smile. "Come, let us raise an uproar, for there is not a moment to loose. If the Bennet family wish to see Jane marry my son, they must be made ready as soon as maybe. I understand it will take some effort!"

Lips pursed, Lizzy did not like the way Lady Pembroke disparaged her family. Although she and Jane though as little of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Lady Elizabeth's training, to respect those who gave them life, remained strong. Her feeling warred with the reason for this most unexpected visit, which would mean the liberation of a much loved sister, and, thereby herself from this house.

"What has occurred," Elizabeth demanded, not moving an inch, "to require such haste? I spoke with Lord Linley and Mr. Darcy only yesterday. We had decided that Mama's will should be read prior to any marriage taking place."

"Aunt," Georgiana's soft tone cut through the quiet morning, "if Miss Bennet has attracted my brother's regard, more will need to be imparted before she will aid you." Turning to the young woman, Miss Darcy became somewhat renitent under Elizabeth's glare. "My uncle, Lord Pembroke, the Earl of Rutledge left this world in the early hours of Friday morning. An express reached Leighwood, the Darcy townhouse, yesterday. We set out for Netherfield the moment it was known, so my cousin might be married before the fact is common knowledge."

"Indeed," Beatrice added, "as Michael hides away at his estate in Surry for much of the year, few will be surprised, let alone question the timing when it becomes known he has taken a wife."

"Especially as Lord Linley has been betrothed to that wife for many years," Elizabeth murmured. Thinking furiously, she turned to Lady Pembroke and demanded, "do you know of the contents of Mama's will?"

"I do," Beatrice held in her smile. The girl had given away much, calling Lady Elizabeth her Mama, not once, but twice in as many minutes. "I aided my friend in drawing up the document with Mr. Forayer."

"You believe this hasty marriage to be for the best?" Lizzy challenged.

"You will uncover just how important," Beatrice met the young woman's eye, daring her to look away first, "once the wedding breakfast is complete and Mr. Forayer reads the will. It will be a closed reading, with only you in attendance for the first part. What occurs thereafter, will be of your choosing."

Clearly confused, it took Lizzy some time to come to a conclusion. She would not get any further details from Lady Pembroke. Aware of the time passing, Elizabeth considered her options. It seems I shall have to wait until this afternoon for the answers I seek. I have a feeling Mama kept much from me, even on her deathbed. I had only a few hours, and even then she faded fast. I know Mama did not have the time she required to tell me all that was in her heart. There was so much that lay unsaid between us!

"Come, I shall have the kitchen prepare tea so you might wait in the drawing room, while I go above stairs and do what must be done," Lizzy stated, sighing at the vulgar behaviour she was about to subject her future family too. "I beg you do not judge Jane by the standards of this house."

Whatever rumour Lady Pembroke had heard of the Bennet's, Elizabeth knew Mrs. Bennet would out do herself with a Countess seated in her parlour. Lizzy could hear the high pitched moaning as the woman herded her younger daughters into their bed chambers to dress. She would then turn her unwanted attentions to Jane, who, after their discussion last evening, felt anxious enough at her new station in life.

"Might it not be better," Georgiana suggested in a timid voice, watching Miss Elizabeth revulsion cross her face, even though she struggled to hide it, "to leave with only Miss Bennet."

"It would," Elizabeth smile unhappily, realising she had given much of her apprehension away.

"But it would not be agreeable," Beatrice offered neutrally, "to deprive a mother and father the right to see their eldest wed, no matter how it came about. No, we shall face the consequences. However," standing straight, shoulders back, Lady Pembroke took on the condescension of her station, "I shall not dally for any reason. This marriage will occur, and on time. Let us see to Mrs. Bennet and the younger girls, while you ready your sister for her wedding. While you are at it, have the gowns and trinkets you wish to take with you laid out on your bed. We will have the maids pack your belongings while we are attending the ceremony. Attack, you will find, is often the best form of defence," Beatrice stated as she lead the way into the house.

"The noise," Georgiana whispered to her aunt as they sat safely ensconced in the drawing room.

Elizabeth insisted they ladies remain in the formal rooms. Their presence above stairs would only make matters worse. Miss Bennet, the youngest one, was screaming for a maid to do her hair. It seemed she felt the need to out shine her sister, even on Jane's wedding day. Mrs. Bennet cried for Hill, who they could only guess to be the primary servant. Another of the girls moaned about her sister taking her bonnet. In the melee, there was a lack of the master's voice to bring about calm.

"It is no wonder," Lady Pembroke stated, her cheeks becoming infused with rage, "that Lady Elizabeth wished for those girls to be removed if this is how the woman runs her household. Where is the husband in all this ruckus? Why has Mr. Bennet not taken the time to discipline his household?"

"As my brother does his?" Questioned Georgiana with a very faint smile. Any who knew Lady Pembroke, understood she ruled over Rutledge's estate and Pembroke House, as well as the Darcy holdings with an iron fist in a velvet glove.

"Fitzwilliam leaves me little of any consequence, but the most minor infractions," Beatrice huffed.

"Then you are suggesting that Rutledge," Georgiana responded easily, "is more akin to Longbourn."

"Only when Lord Pembroke is in residence," Beatrice tried to hide her smile. "Your point is taken, child, as is your impertinence. Once Michael becomes the Earl, I should think Pemberley and Rutledge will be more alike in many aspects."

"I should hope Pemberley will soon see a new mistress," Georgiana spoke quietly, her eyes holding a wistful expression. "Then, perhaps, you will take me to Italy."

"Uncivil Child," Beatrice laughed. "I should not have promised you a tour once your brother is married. I shall honour my word, once I have you, Jane and Elizabeth presented, for I can not take a young woman who is not out in society to see the opera and other amusements Italy has to offer. Who knows, you might even meet your match."

Above stairs, Mr. Bennet cornered Elizabeth in the hope of understanding what occurred under his roof. With five women running from chamber to chamber, he'd stood and watched the pandemonium. Mrs. Bennet rushed past whining that Jane was "not half dressed." Raising an eyebrow, Octavius demanded an explanation from his second child.

"Mrs. Bennet," Elizabeth caught the woman up before she could enter Jane's room and further interrupt her preparations. "My sister is dressed. Sara is attending to her hair. Lady Pembroke was very sever in stating that Mr. Michaels will commence the ceremony at half after ten. If you do not hurry, madam, you and the remainder of this family will miss Jane's wedding. I suggest you make haste, for it is you who is not appropriately attired."

"What is this about?" Demanded Mr. Bennet, his tone displaying his displeasure as he watched his wife scuttle towards Kitty and Lydia's room. "I saw you and Jane put your heads together yesterday, as if planing some mischief. Is that why the young men refused to dine with us after attending Longbourn Church?"

"Mr. Darcy and Lord Linley attended the Bishop in St. Albans," Lizzy retorted, "after your wife out did herself the night my future brother came to ask for my sisters hand. They were no less appalled at the behaviour displayed by every person in this house other than Jane and myself. And you, Sir, did nothing to stop it, even though you have known of the betrothal these seven years. Nor have you lifted a finger to bring decorum and sense to this household. I have never been more ashamed to call you my parents than these last two days."

"You forget yourself, daughter," Octavius felt his ire rising. All that she had said was little more than he'd considered into the small hours of this morning, especially when Mrs. Bennet clearly intended Elizabeth to wed his odious cousin Collins for her own comfort. Yet, for his daughter to speak so to her father in such a manner displayed a lack affection and attachment that made Mr. Bennet's heart cry out in pain. "Do not think yourself so high above your station, even if you are to inherit Netherfield Park. Let me be rightly understood, while you remain under my roof and protection, you are mine to command."

"That might be so," Elizabeth turned to her father in fury, "in my case, but you cannot believe it of Jane. She is of age, has long been promised by your hand and soon will be the wife of Lord Linley. My sister, at least, will go to her own establishment and be under the protection of her husband."

"I forbid you to leave this house, Elizabeth Bennet," Octavius roared, bringing the entire family from their preparations, as well as the guest from downstairs. Rarely brought to anger, he felt the loss of the only sensible influence keenly. "You will not attend you sisters wedding, nor stir from your room until you have my permission. Is that rightly understood?"

"Oh, Mr. Bennet," his wife, catching the last words, wailed.

Into the melee, Kitty, Lydia and Mary added their voices before Mrs. Bennet could impose upon her nerves and call for her salts. Mary had some quote she wished the entire family to hear. The younger girls snickered, Lydia going so far as to tease her sister by stating she shall have all her fine dresses for Lizzy was to plain to look well in them. Only Kitty seemed distressed at this news and looked on with mild astonishment.

"You may have all you wish, if it makes you happy," Lizzy turned on Lydia with a calm tone, "for I have no intention of living in this house a moment longer than my sister."

"Michael Pembroke, who will one day be Earl of Rutledge has offered his protection, should I request the company of my sister after our wedding," Jane spoke, her voice loud and insistent enough to silence even the most angry of words. Rarely did she speak above that considered polite in company. Her countenance, one of determination, could not fail to be understood by any in attendance. "Please make haste, Elizabeth, for I wish you to stand by me as brides maid." Here Miss Bennet glared at Lydia, holding the latter girls gaze a little longer so she would not interrupt. "Mr. Bingley and his sister's are to hold a wedding breakfast at Netherfield. I am glad at least one amongst our friends can offer joy on such an occasion. If you cannot do the same," Jane looked to each person now standing on the landing, "then I wish you do not attend my wedding, for you shall not be welcome to break your fast with my husband and I, nor afterwards, when we remove to Rutledge."

"Jane," Lady Pembroke spoke into the silence, "I could not have hoped for a better daughter than the one I have discovered today. Come, we must have you ready to meet Michael at the alter. Time grows short."

Holding our her hands, Beatrice watched the girl take them in her own. Showing such resolve would be necessary to bring Rutledge back to prosperity. Leaning in, Jane kissed her future mother on both cheeks. "I shall only be a few moments, if you will allow Elizabeth to aid me."

Nodding, Lady Pembroke let the eldest Bennet girls disappear into the door furtherest from the landing. "Mrs. Bennet, perhaps you should let your maid complete her work, for it seems the remainder of you daughters look well enough. Mr. Bennet, I should like your company in the drawing room, if you maybe spared."

Turning in on her heal, Beatrice did not wait to see if the gentleman and lady followed her directions. Only the heavy tread on the stairs alerted the Countess to Mr. Bennet's following in her wake. Thankfully, quiet descended on the women rushing to ready themselves, so she might consider how best to approach the Master of this estate.

"Please forgive my impermanence," Beatrice apologised sincerely, "and allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Beatrice Pembroke, lately the dowager Countess of Rutledge."

Taking in a sharp breath, Mr. Bennet understood the implication of that one additional word in her title. Her Ladyships short sentence turned the gentleman's world further on its head. Stunned, Octavius's mind comprehended the very great need for haste in marrying off his eldest daughter.

Before Mr. Bennet could draw breath, Beatrice continued. "Her Majesty, Queen Charlotte has condescended to meet Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Darcy on the 21st of April. I should not like to disappoint England's Monarch, sir."

"Nor I," Mr. Bennet stuttered. Events were spiralling out of his control, faster than he would like.

"I am glad we agree on this point," Lady Pembroke stated with a very faint smile. "The master's have been engaged, Jane, Elizabeth and Georgiana's gowns are complete, except the final fittings. I see you are confused, sir. The reason Lady Elizabeth laid aside an annual sum to clothe your eldest daughters…"

"I comprehend Lady Elizabeth's motives completely," Octavius responded, morosely. "It seems I have been outmanoeuvred on every side."

"You must know," for the first time, Beatrice felt sorry for the gentleman who's countenance displayed his grief over losing his daughters, "Lady Elizabeth introduced Jane and Elizabeth into the first circles as if her own daughters. Indeed, she could not have loved them more, had they been her flesh and blood. She wished only the very best for the girls."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Octavius Bennet had little to add. His anger had been effectively doused, sorrow taking it's place. In a matter of a quarter of an hour, Mr. Bennet, along with his wife and two eldest daughters, found himself seated in the Rutledge crested carriage. Neither Jane nor Lizzy would look at him. The silence, unbroken by even the verbally incompetent Mrs. Bennet, felt heavy as they approached the church.

Miss Darcy, in the company of Lady Pembroke and the youngest Bennet daughter's walked ahead. They sat waiting the wedding party, along with the gentlemen, and unaccountably, Miss Lucas who had happened on the scene while intending to call upon Longbourn. Kitty offered an invitation to see her eldest sister wed, to which Charlotte agreed with alacrity. Although she had little time to prepare, Jane had dressed in her best gown of pale pink silk. She looked resplendent, the blush on her cheeks matching the colour of her attire as she entered the building on her father's arm.

The reverend Michael's did not dally with the vows. He had been appraised of the situation. In due course, Lord Linley finally placed a gold band on Jane's left hand and the couple proceeded to be called Man and Wife. Lord and Lady Linley climbed aboard the Rutledge carriage for the short journey to Netherfield and the wedding breakfast. Both Darcy's and Bingley's coach arrived before the church to ferry the remainder of the guests to the impromptu celebratory meal. Darcy managed to ensure his sister and aunt accompanied himself, Bingley, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas in his larger equipage. This forced the Bennet family to choose only two into Netherfield's smaller carriage, along with Mr. Forayer. Thus the younger daughter's were forced to return to Longbourn and either await their own carriage or miss the breakfast completely. Lady Pembroke, in speaking with Hill, had made it worth her while for the latter to occur.

Miss Bingley had her maid wake her when Lord Linley and Lady Pembroke left Netherfield the same morning. After her toilet, she descended to the kitchen, seeking out the cook and housekeeper, where she made an nuisance of herself, getting under the staff's feet. She intended to oversee every detail personally, for everything must be perfect, when the party arrived from Longbourn church. Caroline knew the wedding was set for a half after ten. The ceremony would not include a full service, and therefore would take but a half hour at most. She could not imagine the couple dallying, so they would arrived by a quarter after eleven. Her plans were to have the entire entourage seated by half past. Mr. Darcy could not help but notice her impeccable timing and attention to every detail. In spite of her supervision, Mrs. Nichols and Cook managed to accomplish their object, while tripping over their mistress. However, if Miss Bingley wished her object to fawn over her arrangements, she was sadly mistaken. It seemed Elizabeth and Georgiana were well enough acquainted to call each other by their Christian names and Mr. Darcy would not leave the pair for a moment.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Forayer quietly approached his quarry when everyone gathered in the drawing room after breakfast. Not use to being so called, Elizabeth took a moment to understand the gentleman addressed her. "If I may have a moment of your time. There are some documents I would wish you to see."

Nodding, Elizabeth understood what would follow. Allowing the gentleman to lead the way, she sat at Mr. Bingley's large desk as Mr. Forayer suggested. Pointing out the sheets of parchment, the attorney left the young woman in solitude to absorb the information they contained.

With a deep sigh, Elizabeth took up the envelop with her name written across the front in her Mama's hand. Finger's shaking, she broke the seal. Eye's misting with tears, it took several attempts to finally concentrate on the words.

My Darling Little Lizzy,

On the morrow you will turn fifteen. It will only be a matter of time before that Bennet woman wishes you to return to Longbourn so she may ready you to be our in what passes for society. She wishes only to furnish her own comfort by marrying either you or Jane well. But I shall not trouble you on this score, for we have spoken of it many times. Although I could not stop your sister from being recalled, I hope I shall have much more success in my endeavours where you are concerned.

This is not why I write this letter. Indeed, I wish to have the facts placed in your hands, should something of a most horrid nature occur and I am forced to leave this world before I am ready to do so. I want you to know the truth so you may know how to act. So, I shall continue to write on the eve before each of your birthday's, in the hope none of my letters will be required. If they are, I know you will be apprised of all you need.

We have never spoken of it, but you and Jane are aware that my James lays at peace in the rose garden. I think of him often, what a fine man he would have made. I see my son in the image of his father, tall, handsome and with a wit to attract a fine partner in life. What is not well known, that had James survived, I would have taken up the mantle of widow proudly, for Captain Axley and I were married in secret the day he was conceived.

I travelled to Plymouth to meet my young man. There we boarded a ship that sailed beyond English waters and the Captain, a trusted friend to us both, married us at sea. We shared two wonderful days and nights together before returning to English soil. Then my dearest Axley put to sea with every intention of adding to his already substantial prize money.

I was able to purchase Netherfield with my husband's funds and borrow the remainder. My own inheritance remains in the five percents, the interest more than enough to make the repayments. For the first years of my tenure, I strived with Sir Henry Forayer and my steward, Mr. Albert, to make Netherfield profitable. As such, within ten years the mortgage had been repaid and the estate is now free of any debit.

I write to you about this, my Little Lizzy, for Netherfield is to come to you on my demised. Sir Henry, or his son, Mr. John Forayer, will keep the property in trust should I leave this Earth before you are of age. I wish to have you well settled and away from Mrs. Bennet's schemes to marry you. Your father has been made aware of the particulars. Any profit will be invested with Forayer and sons and be at your disposal. Do not cry my Little Lizzy, if I have passed from this world, for I do this out of my love for you. If you should feel as strongly as I have done these last twelve or more years, I should be honoured if you are presented to Her Majesty as Miss Elizabeth Forbes. As my Goddaughter, and being the heiress of my fortune, I believe it will be rather expected of you in the first circles.

Now, there are other matters which it gives me little pleasure to impart. One so young should not have to bear the burden I am about to leave you. I am sorry, my Little Lizzy if you are now reading this letter, for it means I have left you before your coming of age and presentation. Know that I love with all my heart, and as a mother should. You and Jane have been my guiding light and saviours. Still this must be done, and what you decide to do with the secrets of am about to reveal, shall be up to you.

It has much to do with that very fortune bequeathed to me from my mother and the Rutledge Earldom….

Tune in next week for the remainder of the letter. I hope to have the next chapter up by then.


	21. XXI: Complications

**XXI: Complications**

 **AN:** Firstly an apology. I had hoped to publish this chapter the week after the last. It didn't happen for two reasons. Chapters 21 and 22 are so closely aligned, I want them put up close to each other. Be warned there will be surprises and the need for a box of tissues. Also, I wanted to ensure they are congruent with each other, thus taking the time to ensure I get them right.

The second reason, the the one you can all flay me for, is a little side project that took over my muse, completely. I've recently been rewatching Star Trek:Voyager and fell in love with the Tom Paris/B'Elanna love story (yes, I'm becoming a hopeless romantic). There were two tales, one an episode rewrite (think 5000words, an afternoons work) and a complete AU (which I have yet to finish) that would not let me concentrate on Lizzy/Jane/Darcy/Michael until Tom/B'Elanna's story was told.

Finally, a word from my Mst. 10 Year Old who is desperate to make a good impression (and share something with his mother who he complains is always at her keyboard when he has spare time!) : Hello everyone. I'm back and decided I would make another appearance in one of mum's story's. You can be sure I will make another appearance in the future. I may even make my own story sometime MAYBE. – William.

So, you all seemed to loved the cliffy then? Oh that letter? And Lady Pembroke ensuring the other Miss Bennet's were to remain at Longbourn during the wedding breakfast. Well, Mrs Bennet is still in attendance, and Miss Bingley. Shall we see exactly what is occurring at Netherfield. The secrets, I hear you ask? They will be revealed, slowly. Cliffhangers? Well, I'll let you in to a little secret, I'm trying to prefect that writing technique, so you be the judge.

* * *

"Lady Linley," Mrs. Bennet cooed while holding court in the Drawing room.

Breakfast could not have been more sumptuous, if Miss Bingley, or in reality her staff, had a full month to prepare, such was the stock in Netherfield's pantry. Of course, Mrs. Bennet came to see this as her most beautiful daughter's right, even if she were not marrying Mr. Bingley. While the elder lady crowed, the colour on the new Viscountess's cheeks could not increase further, for her mother had been overly effusive in her praise since climbing down from Mr. Bingley's carriage. No matter how anyone tried to curb the woman, Mrs. Bennet would not refrain from her unrefined comments and Mr. Bennet could not be tempted to rebuke his wife. It seemed his caprice led him to enjoying the want of propriety displayed by his wife, while making sport of his family and enjoying the joke at his neighbours expense.

"Oh, Jane, how well that sounds," Mrs. Bennet continued to heap her praise. "Wait until I call on Lady Lucas."

"I am glad, Jane," Charlotte interrupted as the lady paused to draw breath, "I could witness your wedding. May I offer my congratulations on behalf of myself and my family."

"Thank you," Jane murmured, comprehending Charlotte's meaning.

Finally lifting her head, Lady Linley became desperate to attract the attentions of her husband, or indeed any of the party on the other side of the room. It seemed Lady Pembroke, Mr. Darcy and Georgiana had their heads together with Michael. Whatever the subject of their conversation, it was taking place in quiet tones, with all to serious countenance upon the gentleman's faces.

"A daughter married and to Lord Linley. One day to become a Countess," Mrs. Bennet continued as if Jane and Charlotte had not said a word. "I shall count on you to introduce you sisters during the season, Jane, so they too might capture a rich and handsome husband. Perhaps we shall send Kitty and Lydia after Easter. They should like to dance at St James, I am sure."

"Now, now, Mrs. Bennet," Octavius could see the alarm in Jane's expression, as well as the hear the snickering of Miss Bingley and her sister who stood to one side, watching the vulgar display. "I am sure we can discuss such arrangements later."

"But I shall have to speak with Lizzy," the woman would not be put off her topic, "for she shall soon be Mrs. Collins and it would do Mary well to go to her sister in Huntsford and make what she can of it, once Lizzy is settled."

"My cousin, the Reverend Mr. Collin's, shall be in attendance at Longbourn," her husband rolled his eyes in explanation, which also gave him reason to hurry his wife from Netherfeild before she imparted more untruths, "by four this afternoon. As it is now after midday, perhaps we should return, to ready for Mr. Collin's arrival, Mrs. Bennet."

"Yes, my Dear," Mrs. Bennet seemed to become quiet excited at the prospect. "Where is Lizzy? That girl, she will be the death of me, I am sure. She must be made ready for Mr. Collins arrival. There is so much to do, and I must remind her to mind that tongue. A man does not like an impermanent wife. Mrs. Collins, how well that sounds, and future mistress of Longbourn."

"Ma'ma," Jane cried, distress on her sister's behalf. "Elizabeth is to accompany my husband and I to London. I shall require her attendance while I settle into my new home. Lady Pembroke has invited Lizzy to stay at Darcy house and then Pemberley as the guest of Miss Darcy over the summer."

"I believe I saw Miss Eliza and Mr. Forayer leave in one another's company, some minutes past," Miss Bingley allowed her brow to rise while a malicious glint entered her eye.

 _Why_ , she silently seethed, _have I not heard of these plans before now. Charles was to go north for the summer and remain at Pemberley for some months. Of course, he must take his sisters. I will not give up my object to that, that woman. Besides, Mrs. Bennet seems to imagine her second daughter engaged to her husband's cousin. Unfortunately, Miss Eliza is far too clever, well connected and rich to be manipulated in such a fashion._

Caroline truly believed the daughter would win this round, for she had seen Miss Eliza's wit used disarmingly. Seeing the match to be rather a wish than reality, Miss Bingley offered an alternative. A very promising one that might throw the cat amongst the pidgin's and have a second Bennet sister married very soon.

"I did not know they were so well acquainted," Miss Bingley used her smoothest tone, filled with just the right amount of astonishment, "as to spend time in each other's company unchaperoned."

Mrs. Bennet began to shout, "Lizzy, Lizzy, where are you," before making her way towards the hall.

"That will be quiet enough, Mrs. Bennet," Jane once again allowed her voice to rise slightly above the soft tone she usually used. It could not, in any way be considered more than polite. "I have made my wishes known to you this very morning. I will now ask you to take leave and you will leave my sister in the care of my husband's family."

"But," Mrs. Bennet paled, perhaps understanding for the first time, that she had pushed her most pliant daughter too far, "I have not had time to speak of your wifely duties."

"I am sure," Lady Pembroke, who had moved across the room along with her son, Fitzwilliam and Georgiana half way through the conversation, let her tone display her censure, "Lord and Lady Linley would wish to take a turn about the garden and enjoy their first private minutes as husband and wife."

"My Lady," Michael, taking the opening his mother offered, reached for his wife's hand. Kissing it, his eyes left the men in the room with little doubt his wife would not need any instruction. "May I engage you for the next hour, while the weather holds, and encourage you to accompany me. I know the last of the blooms cannot compare to your beauty."

"I should be delighted, My Lord," Jane didn't think she could blush any deeper. Yet Michael's gallant words left her cheeks hot and scarlet.

"Miss Lucas," Lady Pembroke spoke before Mrs. Bennet could get her ore in once again, "are you interested in music?"

"I am," Charlotte responded, an amused expression crowding her eyes. She had only been introduced to Jane's mother-in-law on the carriage ride to Netherfield some hours previously, but could not fail to see the woman's strength of character.

"I should enjoy your company in the music room," Georgiana requested softly. It seemed the girl took her cue from Lady Pembroke without the aid of words. "If you will condescend to play, I shall be happy to turn the pages for you."

"I do not play," Charlotte stated.

"Then, will you turn the pages for me?" Georgiana requested, to which Miss Lucas gave her consent. "Brother, will not you and Mr. Bingley attend us, for I must have someone to who will listen as I display."

"I should be delighted to listen to such an accomplished young lady," Bingley smiled, offering Miss Darcy his arm immediately. "There is nothing I enjoy better than listening to you play. Miss Lucas," indicating the other limb, he shot a questioning look at Darcy.

"I will join you shortly, Bingley, Ladies," Darcy bowed to the departing trio, before offering to the other's still gathered in the drawing room, "excuse me, I have urgent business with Mr. Forayer."

"Surely business can wait, Mr. Darcy, on a day such as this," Miss Bingley cooed, latching onto the man's arm before he could escape. "Are we not here to celebrate the wedding of your cousin?"

"I believe, Madam," Darcy extracted himself easily, if not so politely, "that the happy couple are presently engaged, my sister is occupied and the host has departed. It would seem to me, the celebrations have come to an end. Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, I wish you a good journey to Longbourn. My carriage is at your disposal."

Mr. Bennet would have liked to stay and played with the arrogant young man, yet he knew a dismissal when he heard it. As he began his polite leave taking, a servant announced Mr. Darcy's coach was awaiting the Longbourn party. Unable to dally longer, even though his wife tried, Octavius herded her into the carriage.

"How good it is to have one's house to one's self again," Caroline commented acerbically when the doors to the drawing room closed out those vulgar Bennett's. She had suffered through her verbal incontinence without a single snort or covered up giggle. One or twice she had caught Louisa's eye and the pair exchanged knowing looks.

"Quite so," Lady Pembroke responded in a similar tone, before Mrs. Hurst could parrot her sister's words. It seemed the women had not remembered her tenure in the drawing room.

"My Lady," Mrs. Hurst stated into the deafening silence, "excuse my sister. You must understand, Mrs. Bennet can be very trying. Your party will always be welcome at any of our homes. My brother is anxious to host Mr. Darcy and by association, his family, while learning to establish himself as a gentleman."

Caroline greeted this statement with a glare. _Stupid_ , she chastised her sister with a look of abhorrence, _to suggest we are not equal to the gentry. Our wealth and consequence is a good as many can boast. Even you married a penniless man, raising our family's status._

"I believe we shall not trespass on your hospitality much longer, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst," Lady Pembroke watched the venom shoot from the younger sister's eyes. Her perceptive mind understood the woman's object. Laughing internally, Beatrice had her own wishes in that direction and she would not be gainsaid by either Mrs. Bennet or Miss Bingley. "I should inform you, the gentlemen wish to be away at day break."

"I shall speak with cook, so baskets will be available to you on your journey," Miss Bingley curtsied, using the excuse to remove from the room. Turning, she left all in the parlour in little doubt of her foul mood. She had not missed Lady Pembroke smirk, nor could Caroline ignore the reason. If this woman had any say in the matter, she would never become Mrs. Darcy. "As soon as you are away, I shall have this dreadful house packed and we too shall return to London. My brother's acquaintance with Mr. Darcy shall not stop me from calling upon Leighwood at every opportunity."

As the woman stomped down the hall calling for her housekeeper, she noticed Mr. Forayer in discussion with Mr. Darcy. Approaching the entrance to her brother's office, the men stopped their conversation as she passed, gave a bow and entered the room. They did not open the door fully, however it was enough to see a glimpse of Miss Eliza Bennet. She looked upset, pacing to and fro before a blazing fire. Before the footman closed out the sight, Mr. Darcy went to the woman and took her in his arms. It seemed Miss Eliza Bennet went easily and without thought for her reputation.

 _What,_ Caroline wondered, completely astonished, _could have occurred and why is Mr. Darcy acting in such a protective way. They cannot be secretly engaged, can they?_


	22. XXII: Consequences

**XXII: Consequences**

 **AN** : there are so many reviews I wanted to answer, however as many are _**just get on with that letter,**_ I think I'll let my fingers do the talking. Yes, now, about that letter…. I know it's a short one. Some of the next chapters might be just as brief. I apologise in advanced.

* * *

"I can not believe it," Elizabeth cried, placing her mama's letter down. As much as she did not wish too, Miss Bennet had continued to read every word until the bitter end. Only once she had completed the entire missive did she stand and pace the room, tears welling in her eyes. "How could I not see it, when the proof is before my eyes."

Agitated, she returned to Mr. Bingley's desk. Once again picking up the page that threatened to destroy her world, a hand wiped ineffectually at her eyes. The misting remained, making it hard to read the words. Perusing it once again the script did not change, as much as Lizzy wished it might. This time tears streamed down her face as she concluded the paragraph that sent her world a-tumble.

"Oh, Jane," she cried openly now, for her feelings and those of her sister, "I cannot believe Lady Pembroke rushed your marriage. I can only hope…"

"Miss Bennet," Darcy bowed as he entered the room unannounced. Mr. Forayer followed a step behind. The scene that greeted the men, shocked them to their very core. "Good God, Elizabeth, what is the matter."

Going over to the woman, Darcy did not think on his actions. Taking her in his arms, she went easily. Shorter than he, his beloved Elizabeth's head nestled in his left shoulder. Propriety be dammed, Darcy thought, laying a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

Allowing the woman to expel her tears, neither heard Mr. Forayer exit the room. When the damp from Elizabeth's tears permeated his layers of clothing, Darcy finally realised he must do something. He could not see her this upset, it tore at his heart.

Holding her away with a questioning expression, a sad smile covered the woman's face. A very slight shake of her head, Elizabeth slipped from his warm embrace. Both felt the loss acutely.

The offensive page, crumpled in her hand, left Elizabeth unsure if she should follow through on the thoughts currently running rampant in her head. Yet, this was a situation she could not deal with alone. She wished for a confident. It seemed Mr. Darcy once again understood her need and silently offered his aid. Yet, if she remaining quiet on the subject, what she'd learnt would never see the light of day. Especially if she burnt the pages.

Darcy took the sheet from her grasp carefully, watching Elizabeth's expression the entire time. So many emotions crossed her expressive eyes, but in the end Miss Bennet released the page willingly. He immediately noticed the fine script and assumed, correctly, it must be a letter from the woman Elizabeth considered her mother. Taking it to the desk, Darcy noticed the other pages. It was a very long letter. Smoothing out the single leaf, his eye caught those of Miss Bennet.

"May I," he asked, confused by the expression in her eyes. Although she had given her permission, Darcy knew he could not take such a step without ensuring Elizabeth's complete agreement.

Nodding, Elizabeth found her legs would no longer support her. Sitting, Darcy scoped up the letter and took the seat beside her. Skimming over the parts, he placed them in the order he thought correct. It did not take long to come to the secretes that caused his Elizabeth's sorrow.

 _It has much to do with that very fortune bequeathed to me from my mother and the Rutledge Earldom. You must know a little history to understand the depth of the secret I am to reveal. My good friend, Miss Beatrice Darcy declared she would not marry for the love of a single man for she did not feel up to the task. Nor did she wish only a comfortable home, wealth and connection. That came with her family name. Beatrice could have had any gentleman she wished with a little encouragement. She chose Percival Pembroke for me. My friend sacrificed her happiness on the alter of matrimony so I might run away with my Axley._

 _Ten years ago, when you were only five, Beatrice, now the Countess of Rutledge, forced my entry into society, along with her sister, Lady Anne Darcy. My way was made easy with the approval of the Earldom's of Rutledge, Matlock and Hemsworth, not to mention the Viscountess's of Sydney and Henley as each ensured they accompanied me to the drawing rooms of the first circles. So many years in the past, we spoke of a match between my Jane-girl and the very young Lord Linley. It was not until eight years later that we discussed the marriage as more than a notion and a way to transfer the funds, hidden under my name in the five percents, to return to Rutledge coffers._

 _Rutledge is bankrupt. It has been so these five years. That is the doing of Beatrice and myself as we have ensured Rutledge is secure for the next generation. That is why Jane must marry Michael Linley, so the funds that have been siphoned off these many years under Percival's less than careful eyes can be returned. Jane is to be the vessel._

 _Yet it is on this count that I must tell you of my suspicions. NO, they are more, so much more and the only reason I was able to take you and Jane from the Bennet's with such ease. On this point, I am not proud of myself and perhaps you will want nothing to do with me after I make my confession._

 _Lord Percival Linley is a wicked and vindictive man. Both before and after his son and heir had been born, Lady Pembroke allowed him to continue his profligate ways, yet he was not above reeking havoc where every he went. Engaging bow street runners, he wished to gain my direction and publicly disgrace me for refusing to marry him. I fear he knew of James's birth but not his death nor my marriage. Exposure would have ended any hope of recovering my reputation, should I like to return to society one day._

 _So, to Mertyon he came, and brought his philandering ways. Two very young and impressionable girls were very much taken with the Viscount, although he was never seen to pay them more attention than considered appropriate. Access to them all to easy, as he used their father, the town's attorney, to ferret out the location of his lost cousin. His pedigree gained compliance from everyone, and, Linley's ability to charm on first meeting him, won over many. He stayed but three days, convinced he had been misdirected in his efforts to find me when his information proved unfounded._

 _At this time, I had not participated in the local society, allowing my staff to spread the gossip concerning my history. There is nothing more intriguing than a young widow, rich enough to purchase her own estate. Although the matrons of the town attempted to draw me out in those first years, I had my broken heart to heal._

 _Oh, I heard of Linley's tenure in Meriton and shuddered, wondering how many young women he would ruin. Through my servants, I attempted to limit his opportunity. It seemed the young Gardiner girls were his only target. Very soon after Linley left Mertyon, Miss Frances was found in a compromising clinch with the new heir of Longbourn estate. The marriage astonished many, for Miss Frances and the younger Mr. Bennet did not seem at all well matched or well known to each other. There were many who commented on the early arrival of Jane._

 _Oh, my little Lizzy, one look at that golden heir and those brown eyes and I knew. Linley had not been lonely for those nights he remained in Mertyon. Mr. Bennet had the same colouring as your sisters, before age and sorrow turned him white. The marriage, never happy, became untenable for your father. I confess, I made it worse by using my knowledge of Mrs. Bennet's indiscretions. I am sure your wit ha lead you to a very simple conclusion which is the truth. It is with great regret, I used Mrs. Bennet's secret to ensure my own happiness._

"Good Lord," Darcy jumped to his feet.

"My sister is now married to Lord Linley," Elizabeth cried, the tears that had been held at bay once again broke free. "What could Lady Pembroke had been thinking, to ensure this marriage came about? I cannot believe anyone would wish such a situation on Jane. Surely she must know, for she told me herself that she aided mama to write this letter."

"I am shocked," Darcy stated. "Linley cannot know, for he would never have agreed."

"It must be annulled," Lizzy cried, jumping from her seat and pacing before the fire once again. Suddenly, her head came up to look Mr. Darcy in the eye, "do you think…"

"No," he stated vehemently. "None could be so cruel. I grew up in the same house as Aunt Beatrice, she would never do this to Linley, no matter how exceedingly bad the situation at Rutledge has become. There is something we are missing."

Lizzy grew pale and stumbled. Darcy was there in an instant, holding her her up. Somehow they came to be in the same embrace as earlier. As it continued far past socially acceptable, Darcy cleared his throat, "if we are seen…"

"I do not care," Lizzy cried, nestling further into his embrace. "If you still wish for your sister to become mine, I shall not decline the offer."

"Elizabeth," Darcy didn't quiet know how to react to her statement. Under such duress, he could not take her words at face value, as much as his beating heart might wish too. "I will not add to your current burdens. When we have had time to court properly, and you know your heart, we will broach this subject again. Until then, I suggest we ask Aunt Beatrice to join us and explain."

Reluctantly, Elizabeth withdrew. Her agitation at such a level, she returned to his side several times, attempting to express her feelings. "I do not wish to wait, Sir. Nor do I care if we are compromised. You have been the only person to stand by me. I…I need…"

As the tears once again threatened, Darcy could not keep his emotions contained. Going to her, he took Elizabeth into his arms once again. The embrace became a promise as his hands tightened around her. "We shall get though this together, Elizabeth."

* * *

Yes, there is more to come. The next chapter or two will not be comfortable for ODC. Hope to have the next instalment up in a week.


	23. XXIII: The Truth Revealed

**XXIII: The Truth Revealed.**

 **AN** : It seems I've shocked a few, confounded others and left some hanging a time too many. So

1) Gleeful, gleeful author, you got the response you wanted. Thank you to those who were shocked. It seems my self-appointed task of an 'Oh' moment worked.

2) I didn't mean to confound anyone. Most of the clues are in chapter 16: A Little History, as it the family tree for Lady Elizabeth Forbes. To make it completely obvious, Lord Michael Pembroke, 5th Earl of Rutledge had two children. Lady Elizabeth, his only _**legitimate**_ child and Lord Michael Pembroke, 7th Earl of Rutledge, his _**illegitimate**_ child to Lady Beatrice Pembroke. Beatrice married Lord Percival Pembroke, 6th Earl of Rutledge, but never consummated the marriage as she fell in love with Michael Forbes, who was not her father-in-law. Percival Pembroke was a relation and heir to the Earldom in much the same way as Mr. Collins would inherit Longbourn.

3) Finally, the last chapter was not supposed to be a cliffhanger. It just seemed like a really good place to end it. If I'd continued, the chapter would have been very long. Why do I hear a lot of groans and shouts of why did you have to stop there! Also, as to publishing this story in the near future, cliffhangers on every chapter are almost required so the reader continue reading. After all that sells books.

My personal fav review came from Mangosmum, all three of them. I had to laugh at the number of reads to get all the subtle clues. Thank you for persevering. Fada Mironga. _Yes, please, ask Aunt Beatrice go explain, for God's sake! No more misunderstandings at this point, ok? People learn from their mistakes. This is Pride and Prejudice. People only learn when everything's gone to s**t._ I think you have the original plot of PP down perfect and can see the similarities. Only this time the misunderstandings aren't between Elizabeth and Darcy!

* * *

Lady Pembroke remained seated in the drawing room, unwilling to allow her frustration show. Her tea had long gone cold but she retained the delicate cup and saucer in one hand. The other played with the object she had secreted in her pocket on leaving London yesterday. Her plan was coming together, not quiet as quickly as she'd hoped. Still, her aim would soon be achieved.

Around her, the choreographed and much anticipated dance occurred as expected. On the long sofa Mr. Hurst continued to snort occasionally, his belly full from an overindulgence of food and drink at breakfast. Beside him, Mrs. Hurst played with her bangles, board by her inconsequential life. The woman was an empty vessel without her sister to share snide comments. Miss Bingley had rushed off who knew where, nor did Lady Pembroke particularly care as long as the woman was out of the way. Seated in her wing-backed chair by the blazing fire gave her pause to think upon what would come next and how she must act.

Getting Mr. and Mrs. Bennet to leave had been a rather simple affair. As had relocating Miss Lucas, Mr. Bingley and her niece to the music room. Georgiana had her instructions. She was to delight her companions while Beatrice concluded her business. Michael had taken his bride on tour of the gardens, thus getting the newly weds out from under her feet. They would be returning shortly, leaving Lady Pembroke with precious little time to achieve her goal, that of engaging Lady Elizabeth's heir to her nephew.

As Lady Catherine would say, they were designed for each other. Snorting at the thought, the woman could be so obtuse. As if her ignorant, vapid daughter was any match for Fitzwilliam. He was a true Darcy and required a woman of spirit and wit to challenge his aloof and all to serious countenance. Catherine's little mouse quaked at the very sight of Darcy, while her nephew ignored the girl completely while at Roseings.

"Mother," Lady Beatrice muttered, "would have been proud of this match. Lady Alice was a woman who would not be gainsaid. With five brother's, all serving in Her Majesties Forces, it could not be expected for such a woman to stand on the sidelines. Mama learnt her lesson's well, becoming all that society expected as the only daughter of an Earl. She was accomplished, polished and poised in public, but quite unrelenting behind the scenes. Few knew the real woman, for mother would not show it to any acquaintance or servant. She taught me well, as I will continue to teach Jane and Elizabeth. A woman's place is standing beside her husband. Percival Pembroke did not understand that and he suffered for it."

As if called by her force of will, Mr. Forayer appeared at the entry to the Drawing room. His prearranged nod indicated it was time to set in motion the rest of her plan. Keeping her sigh internalised, Beatrice rose from her chair. Approaching the attorney, she accepted his arm as they walked side by side to the estates's book room.

"Half an hour, my lady?" Questioned Mr. Forayer with slight frown.

"Should do nicely," she agreed.

Straightening her spine and pulling back her shoulders, the Countess ambled into Bingley's book room with a confidence she had perfected in the drawing rooms of the first circles. Waving away a footman who hurried to open the door, she strode into the room unannounced. Finding Elizabeth in Darcy's embrace had been expected. Still she kept her expression dower. Their behaviour could not go uncommented upon.

"What is the meaning of this Nephew?" She demanded haughtily. Her eye's accusing Darcy of inappropriate behaviour.

"I could ask the same of you, Aunt," Darcy held the crumpled sheet in his hand. Unwilling to give up the object in his embrace, his fingers tightened on Elizabeth's spine, while the page fluttered between protagonists.

"That," Beatrice kept her expression stoic, as her eyes indicated the sheet, "is of no importance. You have ruined Miss Bennet's reputation. I must insist you're you satisfying the young woman's honour, Fitzwilliam."

"My honour," Darcy spat, his eye's ablaze, "is not in question, nor has it ever been. I shall take Miss Bennet as my wife, only if she desires it, not because you demanded it, Aunt. I have too much respect for Miss Bennet for force her to bend to your will."

"I have agreed to wed you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth commented almost inaudibly, "should you ask."

"Elizabeth will be presented first," Beatrice's expression matched that of her nephew. They continued to glare at each other, fighting a silent battle of will. It ended with Darcy shoving the cursed letter into his coat pocket and returning his attention to the woman still in his arms. "Unlike Michael and Jane, who have been engaged for many years, your betrothal must be above reproach. Once you are out of full mourning, Miss Elizabeth Forbes, the family will introduce you into the drawing rooms of the first circle. Your engagement will then be announced. Darcy, you know you cannot consider marrying before the end of June and the relationship to my new daughter can never be mentioned."

"How," chocked Elizabeth, once again finding comfort in Darcy's shoulder, "can you be so cruel? Neither Jane nor I have done anything to you, nor do we deserved such censure."

Shaking his head, Darcy understood, completely and utterly. "It has nothing to do with you or Lady Linley, Elizabeth," he commented softly. "In marrying me, you regain your sister. It is the name Bennet that can never be associated with either of you."

"Why?" Elizabeth demanded. Yet the behaviour of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet these last days was easily recalled. Lizzy had seen enough of her mother's vulgarity to understand how she would behave in the company of anyone with wealth or consequence. It would not be long before Mrs. Bennet attempted to foster her younger daughters on Jane, in the hopes of another eligible match. She would bring ruin on them all.

Then there was that letter curtsied letter in Darcy's pocket. A single indiscretion might have been forgiven by Mr. Bennet and Jane's early birth soon forgotten in the hopes of marital harmony. To continue holding her tongue, Mrs. Bennet's imprudence must have been of some duration. Enough for Lady Elizabeth to uncover the fact and use it against Mrs. Bennet.

Yet her Mama loved them as a mother ought. She had given her Jane-girl and Little Lizzy more than they could have wished. Mr. Bennet had been the only one surprised when his eldest daughter's had been sent to live at Netherfield and remained there against his wishes. Even Mrs. Bennet argued to leave them be until they were old enough to enter society.

"I do not believe," Darcy managed to keep his tone level as he watched Elizabeth's wit uncover the sordid truth, "Mrs. Bennet had only one indiscretion. Should it become known in town, your reputations would be forfeit. Lady Elizabeth worked against society to ensure your acceptance as her daughters."

"Mama," Elizabeth's voice sounded choked as she finally looked deeply into Darcy's eyes, "would not have betrothed Jane if she knew this to be the truth. She loved us, more than she aught and wished only the best for our future. Mama knew how Mrs. Bennet would act. We are missing something…"

Reaching into a pocket, Lady Pembroke pulled out a locket. Opening it, she calmly walked towards the entwined couple. They finally broke apart as she offered the jewellery. It seemed they'd forgotten her presence in the room, which only proved their suitability as partners in life.

"Take it," Beatrice demanded. Once the heavy silver object had been transferred between the ladies, she ordered, "now open it and tell me what you see."

Elizabeth's gaze caught Darcy's once again. Her hands shook so violently, he took the necklace from her grasp, lest she drop the locket. With a monumental sigh, Darcy found the catch and flicked it open. Inside lay a pair of miniatures.

"That is Mama," Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing to the elegant woman on the left.

"This," Darcy stated aloofly, indicating the opposite side, "is Linley at the same age as Lady Elizabeth."

Glancing down at his Elizabeth, Darcy knew the moment she understood. "The likeness is remarkable," she commented in a quiet, astonished tone. Many of the facts, which had been so subtlety hidden in her Mama's letter now made sense. "It seems Mrs. Bennet is not the only one with a wretched past. They are not brother and sister," her eye's implored the man at her side to agree.

Sighing, Darcy nodded. He understood the conversation tended to Jane and Linley, not Lady Elizabeth. The relief he saw in Elizabeth's eyes further endeared her to him. Unable to help himself, Darcy pulled the woman into his arms, offering the comfort she needed.

"All shall be well, Elizabeth," he whispered, once agin laying a comforting kiss on the crown of her head. "Shall you tell them?"

"It is not what Mama would have wished," she whispered, swallowing in an attempt to sooth her parched throat. _This_ , she contemplated silently, _is a secret Fitzwilliam and I will take to our grave. My sister is happy and I shall not be the one to shatter her illusions. However, if Linley so much as looks at another woman, he shall answer to me, if Fitzwilliam does not challenge his honour first._

"Lizzy?" Jane's tone was both apprehensive and shocked as she entered the room.

The newly weds had completed their turn about the garden and were returning to the house when they witnessed Darcy pull Elizabeth into his arms through a window. Fearing the worst, Jane and Linley hurried into the hall. Lady Linley noticed only her sister's puffy, red eyes and became alarmed. It came as somewhat of a shock to notice Lady Pembroke already in the room. If her expression could be trusted, she too expected an announcement at any moment.

"Darcy, I shall have to ask you to unhand my new sister," Linley stated coolly, observing the woman in questions countenance. "I must demand to know your intentions, Sir."

"You," Darcy managed a harsh laugh, "have known of my intentions since the day of your arrival. Let us say our future acquaintance shall be closer than cousins in a few months."

"Why then is Miss Bennet crying?" Demanded the younger man.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth finally found her tongue, "you should ask Lady Pembroke, my lord."

Closing the locket, the sound of the catch engaging echoed in the silent room. Taking a step away from Darcy, Elizabeth handed the piece back to the dowager Countess. Her legs threatening to give out once again, Darcy did not hesitate to offer his arm, escorting his betrothed to the nearest chair.

"Truly, Elizabeth," Darcy stated, "you look ill. Is there nothing that can be offered for your present relief. A glass of wine?"

"I thank you, no," she answered, the beginnings of an ever so slight smile on her lips. "I believe your presence is all I require."

"Then you shall have it, for as long as you require," Darcy stated gallantly, taking up guard over her chair.

Eyeing the his cousin, Michael Pembroke did not like the distance between his mother and Darcy. "Have you been at odds with my cousin, Mama?"

"It seemed Lady Elizabeth left a letter for Miss Forbes," Beatrice stated.

"Who," Jane watched the glare her sister levelled at the Countess, "is Miss Forbes."

"Mama requested I be presented as her heir and take her name," Lizzy offered quietly. "Jane, there is a letter for you, which Mr. Forayer will grant after hearing Mama's will. Let us call for tea. Once it has been delivered, Mr. Forayer should be called for the reading."

So it occurred, the attorney outlined the final wishes of Lady Elizabeth Forbes before those who were to benefit from her last testament. To Miss Elizabeth Forbes went Netherfield and the sum of twenty thousand pounds, to remain in the five percents until her coming of age or marriage. To Lady Linley a dowry of fifty thousand pounds was to be granted upon her marriage to Michael Pembroke, the Viscount Linley. Added to this, on the birth of her first child, the sum of fifteen thousand pounds was to be bequeathed to a daughter. Should that child be a son and heir to the Earldom, fifty thousand pound would be set aside. If any funds remained, they would be given to subsequent children. There were minor sums to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, who had administrated Lady Elizabeth's living allowance for her Goddaughter. Finally, and most surprisingly, the entire library from Netherfield, which currently resided in Mr. Bennet's book room was to be turned over to that gentleman, along with the deed to Longbourn Estate. Mr. Forayer and Sons had spent the better part of five years fighting to have the estate retained by the Bennet family.

"Poor Mr. Collins," Jane stated.

"I confess," Lizzy found a very slight smile turning the corners of her lips upward, "I cannot feel disposed toward the gentleman."

"Lady Linley," Mr. Forayer cleared his throat, recalling the reason for this gathering, "I have Lady Elizabeth's letter. Would you prefer privacy?"

"Jane," Lizzy rose from her position on the sofa, coming to stand before her sister. Taking her hand, Elizabeth pleaded, "when you entered this room, I had only just read the letter Mama wrote to me. It was more astonishing than I could have imagined. Where it not for Fitzwilliam's presence, I would not have known myself."

"That," Jane asked, her gaze questioning, "was that the only reason for your countenance?"

"Yes," Lizzy nodded, squeezing her sister's fingers which rested in her own. "I could hear Mama's voice while I read the words. I," shuddering she managed to continue in a sad tone, "miss her terribly. I did not know her words would affect me in such a fashion. Take Lord Linley with you, I am sure your husband will offer as much support as my betrothed provided me as I read the pages."

"We are brother and sister now," Linley could not catch the undertone and knew his mother rarely kept quiet in circumstances such as these. Something had occurred in his room before he and Jane entered. Darcy's towering over Elizabeth was testament to that. "Will you not call me Michael?"

"I believe I shall," Elizabeth answered, "if you will call me Elizabeth."

"If you will excuse me," Darcy stated, understanding the storm as passed for the moment. One look at the expression in Elizabeth's eyes and he knew he needed to explain his actions. "I shall ride to Longbourn and ask Mr. Bennet for your hand, Elizabeth. We must be on the road to London at first light and make good time. It will not be long before Lord Rutledge death becomes known and we must all wear black."

"Good Lord," Jane gasped, finally understanding the rush to be married. She fell into the nearest chair, guided by the hand of her new husband. Looking up into Michael Pembroke's eyes, she said, "I cannot believe it."

A wide smile broke out on his face. "I could not have asked for a more singular bride. Jane," he sobered, crouching down before his wife, "there are few women in England who would be shocked to become a Countess within hours of marriage. We shall make our way together, for there is much that needs repairing."

Looking between her new husband and sister, Jane Pembroke came to an sudden and startling realisation. "Mama trained me for this day," she stated quietly, but with such determination, her countenance changed completely. Taking in a deep breath, Lady Linley did more than straighten her spine and sit upright, she suddenly appeared regal. It seemed a metamorphosis occurred in that moment. "Mr. Forayer, Lady Elizabeth's letter, if you please. Michael, I should like you to accompany me as we continue our turn about the garden. We shall join the rest of the party to dine. This evening, Elizabeth, we shall speak of what was in Mama's letter, for I do believe you are attempting to shelter me from some truth."

Shocked, Elizabeth watched her sister accept the envelope and glide from the room. Darcy, unable to hide his own astonishment, went to his betrothed and offer comfort. Looking up at Fitzwilliam, Lizzy sighed.

"So starts a new ira," Lady Pembroke chuckled from behind them, quiet forgotten these last minutes. "I believe Jane will become quite a formidable force in both London and Rutledge. My dearly departed friend, you have done very well with your girls. I now see why you insisted on taking them in. But that I could have had daughters as well turned out."


End file.
